You and my psychology
by WeAreShippers
Summary: (AU). Aparentemente, Naomi lleva una vida que muchos podrían describir como perfecta, pero tiene problemas de auto-control y lleva tiempo esperando a que le llegue un caso perfecto. Es psicóloga y necesita apasionarse por algo. Quizás una pequeña chica pelirroja con problemas de incontinencia verbal, autoestima y ansiedad llega con el caso más increíble de la vida de Naomi.
1. El punto de cambio

_**A/N: Bueno, bueno... aquí estoy con otra cosa nueva, jajaja. He decidido que ésta la voy a colgar en español porque me manejo mejor y veo que por aquí hay bastante gente que lo entiende (que me parece muy bien, porque tardo la mitad de tiempo que tardo escribiendo en inglés, Dios -.-). Si alguien quiere traducción o algo, estoy abierta a traducirla con ayuda de un beta o algo pero ya veré.**_

_**Nada más por ahora. Espero que os guste y no se a dónde voy a ir a parar con ésta historia, pero yo la cuelgo y a ver qué pasa, jajaja.**_

_**Disclaimer (¿Cómo se dice disclaimer en español?): Skins sigue sin pertenecerme. **_

**Seis de la mañana de un frío lunes cualquiera.**

**Londres.**

El mismo ritual de siempre, un golpe seco al despertador después de que pitara durante unos segundos, un gran gruñido porque (joder...) era muy pronto. Siempre es muy pronto. De hecho ni siquiera sabe si el sol ha salido ya a iluminar los edificios de aquella fría ciudad, lo sí que tiene claro es que siempre hace un frío increíble.

Le encantaría controlar incluso el clima pero siendo objetivos no puede así que después de quejarse de ello mentalmente, lo siguiente que hace al despertarse es mojarse la cara un par de veces con agua helada. Y sus manos se quejan provocando que su piel se ponga de gallina. El cuerpo humano es inteligente.

No le gusta dormir porque lo considera una pérdida de tiempo pero su maldito cuerpo se lo demanda y eso de tomarse un par de tazas de café o tres al día está muy bien, pero necesita al menos cinco horas de sueño para funcionar correctamente.

Arrastrando sus pies descalzos por la fría madera del parquet de su piso se va desnudando lentamente mientras busca en su armario la ropa deportiva que va a llevar al gimnasio. Una hora de boxeo todas las mañanas. La verdad es que desde que empezó a 'golpear el saco' hacía medio año ya se sentía infinitamente mejor. Antes corría. Hacía 'footing' como la mayoría de gente y hubiera continuado con ello si ella hubiera sido 'como la mayoría de gente'. Estaba claro que no.

Cada mañaba cogía su pijama de satén azulado y lo doblaba cuidadosamente. Luego lo guardaba en el segundo cajón de su armario, el cajón del pijama. Hacía su cama que siempre quedaba perfecta porque ella era una auténtica perfeccionista y cuando veía su habitación arreglada sonreía.

Sus gafas de sol de aviador, una coleta alta que recogía su pelo rubio platino y _voilá_: ya estaba preparada para enfrentar un nuevo día en esa fría ciudad.

Tenía 27 años. Físicamente aparentaba menos. Mentalmente iba un escalón por encima de las personas de su edad, seguramente porque no llevaba una vida de una chica de 27 años.

Era psicóloga. Graduada con todos los honores habidos y por haber en la Universidad de Goldsmiths y no por ser más inteligente que todos los demás si no por ser simplemente sobresaliente. Quiso ser psicóloga y lo consiguió facilmente, con 24 añitos ya estaba ejerciendo como tal. De hecho había ganado muchísimo prestigio en Londres por sus métodos innovadores y la publicación de su libro: _'Salir de tí mismo depende de tí mismo.'_ Best-Seller psicológico (y una puta mierda llena de clichés por la que había cobrado muy bien, según ella).

A simple vista y viéndola montada en su nuevo BMW negro podía parecer que la vida de Naomi Campbell (la psicóloga, no la modelo) era sin duda envidiable.

Pues no.

Su capa exterior era digna de el sueño de cualquier padre. Guapa, lista y lo mejor de todo: útil. Naomi era una persona que nunca había dejado por el camino nada. Había usado todos los medios para llegar a un fin claro: marcar la diferencia y joder, vaya si lo había hecho... el problema era que Naomi no tenía un padre que se pudiera enorgullecer de eso, nunca lo había tenido y nunca lo iba a tener.

Su capa interior sufría por eso. Su capa interior hizo que Naomi se convirtiera en una persona obsesiva, maniática del orden en su vida e incluso a veces neurótica. Una persona que ella podría haber tratado en su consulta (obviamente) pero a la que no podía ayudar porque estaba metida dentro de su perfecto y tonificado cuerpo.

¡Claro que era perfecto, si durante unos cuarenta minutos diarios se dedicaba a golpear un saco con una fuerza brutal! Sacando su ira, era como si estuviera sola. La gente de alrededor la miraba a veces, sorprendida por tal demostración de rabia ante el saco y sinceramente si se cruzaba alguien entre ella y el objeto de sus golpes podía acabar muerto en menos de unos segundos, pero a Naomi eso no le importaba una mierda. Iba al gimnasio más alejado de su casa, su perfecto dúplex en un perfecto barrio de gente perfecta así que ¿Qué más daba?

Cuando estaba nerviosa se encerraba en un sitio despejado de gente, se tomaba un diazepam y se relajaba durante unos minutos. También fumaba compulsivamente, sobre todo cuando estaba sola. Ella era una persona solitaria y ya estaba bien así.

Estaba enferma pero sabía fingir muy bien todo lo contrario y todo por el vacío inmenso que dejó su padre cuando se fue. Ella tenía unos seis años y fue... traumático.

Nunca más fue la misma niña.

Por olvidarse de esa niña, Naomi le pegaba con más fuerza que nunca al saco aquella mañana. Golpe con la izquierda, golpe con la derecha, gancho, agacharse... la misma rutina de siempre.

"Vaya... impresionante. No había visto a nadie pegarle al sa-" Y eso le ponía de los nervios. Cuando un hombre se detenía y le soltaba un halago cortando su rutina de trabajo. Naomi le lanzó una de esas miradas que decía 'o te callas la puta boca ahora mismo o te uso a tí, como saco' y funcionó, pues el joven cogió su toalla y salió de aquella sala. La rubia suspiró mientras crujía su cuello y se volvió a concentrar en su tarea.

Al final de la sesión se sentía mejor se daba una ducha rápida y volvía a casa, donde se volvía a duchar (pues nunca se quedaba tranquila con el agua del gimnasio) y una vez vestida y arreglada, con su maquillaje, su pelo perfectamente peinado, su ropa formal y todas esas cosas bajaba a la cafetería de la esquina donde Freddie le servía el café todas las mañanas. Café sólo con dos de azúcar. A Naomi le gustaba Freddie porque no era el típico camarero que sacaba conversación, él se dedicaba a hacer su trabajo de servirle su primer café del día y eso ya estaba bien.

Todos los días a las ocho menos diez minutos abría la puerta de su consulta dónde ella trabajaba. Sí, era suya. Le había costado bastante llegar a ello y trabajaba con su buena amiga Elizabeth (o Effy) pero era suya y eso le sentaba muy bien.

Pandora estaba detrás del mostrador hablando con Effy y ella sólo decía buenos días mientras cogía su agenda y comprobaba lo que tenía que hacer durante ese día.

'Solo dos consultas, qué bien.' Dijo al sentarse en su enorme sillón de cuero negro y entonces le dió al botón de su teléfono para contactar con la recepcionista. "Pandora ¿A qué hora tengo la primera visita?"

"A las diez y media."

Estupendo. Dos horas de tranquilidad y paz...

Cuando Naomi se graduó pensó que por fín era lo que siempre había querido ser pero realmente su trabajo era odioso. Normalmente trataba con adolescentes con problemas absurdos o con adultos amargados. Ella quiso ser psicóloga porque le encantaban los retos... quería un caso apasionante, uno de esos casos que daba gusto tratar.

El telefonillo volvió a sonar y Naomi suspiró, dándole paso a Pandora.

"Elizabeth dice que tiene que comentarte algo, la hago esperar o..."

Naomi cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba de nuevo. "Dile que pase."

Y un par de toques en la puerta, pues a Naomi le gustaba ser avisada de absolutamente todo y segundos después Effy ya estaba en su consulta, luciendo esa sonrisa misteriosa que tanto la incomodaba. Y Effy (porque ella era así) se sentaba en el otro sillón de Naomi y cruzaba las piernas mirando a la chica rubia mientras la miraba con una sonrisa 'rara de cojones' en sus labios. La rubia odiaba eso. "¿Y bien?"

Y Effy que sabía que Naomi odiaba las largas esperas, habló. "Esta mañana ha venido una mujer... alta, unos 45 años o así..."

Naomi alzó una ceja mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en su compañera. "Ve al grano."

"¿Tú no querías un caso interesante? Pues ahí lo tienes." Dijo la chica levantándose. "Vendrá a las cinco, con su hija."

La chica rubia cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. "¿Y de qué se trata?"

Effy se rió andando hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla y dejar allí a Naomi ( con un palmo de narices) se giró y contestó. "Prefiero no revelarte la sorpresa."

Y ya no pudo concentrarse en nada más durante todo el día. La primera visita a Harriet, una mujer adulta que era profesora y tenía auténtico pánico a sus alumnos, había sido un aburrimiento como una casa. Naomi tuvo ganas de levantarse y chillar: '¡Pues si no soportas a tus alumnos no te dediques a eso, joder!' Se calló porque era una profesional perfecta.

Cuando Pandora salió a comer con Elizabeth les ordenó comida china para llevar y dándoles un par de billetes de 50 libras les dijo que estaban invitadas a lo que quisieran comer. A veces Naomi hacía eso, se sentía más mundana cuando pasaban cosas así.

El negocio iba estupendamente.

La verdad es que a Pandora y a Effy las podía soportar (después de todo les pagaba ella). Panda era un poco excéntrica a veces pero había aprendido que a Naomi no le gustaba hablar demasiado así que se ceñía a lo profesional y se dedicaba a charlar con Effy.

Cuando Naomi acabó con su comida miró a su reloj. Joder, era demasiado pronto... no quería hacerse ilusiones, no quería tener que decepcionarse después pero la idea de un cambio se le antojaba muy apetecible.

Quería tratar un problema real.

Por suerte, las cuatro horas que quedaban hasta la cita pasaron rápido pues había tenido la consulta de Jeremiah Jones, un chico de 17 años que tenía Asperger y era incapaz de racionalizar y expresar sus emociones como cualquier otra persona.

'Qué gracioso. Como yo pero con enfermedad diagnosticada.' Pensó Naomi mientras abría la enorme ventana de su despacho y se encendía un cigarrillo. Al menos el tabaco era mejor que el puto Valium.

Sus ojos se centraron en la pequeña tormenta que estaba cayendo. Era tan pacífico... le gustaba cuando llovía. Ese sonido callaba a toda la ciudad y era cómo si sólo existiera la lluvia y ella (gran fanática del silencio) lo agradecía enormemente.

De repente su telefonillo empezó a sonar y sobresaltándose, apagó el cigarro en su cenicero y pulsó el botón rojo. "Naomi, la señora Fitch y su hija están aquí. ¿Las hago pasar?"

"Claro, claro."

Y la señora Fitch y su hija no sabían que a Naomi le gustaba que picaran la puerta antes de entrar, así que una chica (la hija seguramente) abrió la puerta y entró en la consulta seguida por su madre. La cara de disgusto de la joven era enorme y Naomi se sorprendió, pero les indicó las dos sillas de su escritorio y ella se sentó en su silla de piel. Miró a ambas mujeres y sacó una libreta nueva de un cajón. Destapando un bolígrafo, empezó a apuntar algo en su cuaderno. No pudo evitar anotar que la joven estaba disgustada. La mujer y la hija esperaron unos minutos antes de que Naomi respirara profundamente y sonriera. "Bueno, soy Naomi Campbell y..."

La chica no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al escuchar el nombre de la psicóloga y Naomi la miró mientras alzaba una ceja. ESTUPENDO, una chica impertinente...

"Emily, hija... Perdónela señorita Campbell, está en una edad muy... complicada." Dijo la señora mientras se recomponía el cuello de su camisa y soltaba una risa nerviosa. Seguramente esa tal Emily la estaba avergonzando.

Naomi clavó sus ojos azules en la joven. Dedujo que tendría de unos 18 a unos 21 años. Parecía mayor para ir a un simple colegio y demasiado pequeña para haber salido de la universidad o de lo que fuera. "Supongo que ambas han venido por un problema ella." Dijo la rubia, dirigiéndose a la madre pero sin apartar la mirada de Emily.

Y la joven roleó sus ojos. Aquella chica... altiva. Fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza a Naomi, que aquella parecía una de esas típicas chicas a las que no les importaba una mierda nada (y definitivamente le daba igual mostrarse tal y como era. Si estaba disgustada, se reflejaba en su casa. A Naomi le gustó eso).

Bendita suerte. La mujer asintió y durante unos minutos estuvo explicando el motivo por el cual estaban allí mientras Naomi anotaba.

Dos puntos principales: Emily había perdido la cabeza y tenía problemas de ansiedad. Vaya, nada nuevo, pensó Naomi mientras roleaba los ojos discretamente.

"¿Y según tú tienes algún problema, Emily?" Preguntó Naomi sin levantar la vista de su papel.

Escuchó un suspiro y miró de nuevo a la chica que había cruzado sus brazos en su pecho. A la defensiva, genial... "Pues resulta que mi madre cree que estoy enferma porque soy lesbiana y me ha amenazado con echarme de mi propia casa si no vengo aquí a intentar 'curarme'."

Claro que los ojos de Naomi se volvieron como platos. Al final resultaría mucho más interesante de lo que le parecía. "Emily, deja de decir esas sandeces."

"¿Qué tal..." las cortó Naomi mientras arrancaba la hoja de su libreta y la arrugaba en una bola de papel que tiró a la papelera del rincón de su consulta. Puntería impecable, canasta. Aquella chica no estaba enferma, la enferma era su madre por llevarla allí "... si vienes un día de ésta semana y discutimos sobre 'tus problemas' tranquilamente?"

La joven chica cerró sus ojos, suspirando. Sin decir nada se levantó y salió de la consulta. La señora Fitch se rió nerviosamente de nuevo.

"Perdónela de nuevo. Siempre ha tenido un carácter muy fuerte y..."

Naomi negó con la cabeza para quitarle hierro al asunto. "No se preocupe señora Fitch. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?" Jenna Fitch asintió. "Bien... ¿Desde cuándo tiene Emily problemas de ansiedad?"

La señora Fitch miró al suelo. Era un tema que parecía avergonzarle.

"Tres meses, desde que vino a casa y nos dijo esa barbaridad. Tiene tan sólo 19 años por Dios santo."

Obvio que la pobre chica tuviera ansiedad si su madre era una jodida vaca homofóbica como esa señora, por Dios. "Mire... le seré franca señora Fitch. Yo puedo tratar el problema de ansiedad de su hija, incluso ayudarla a controlar ese carácter pero..."

"Ahora mismo es lo único que pido." Dijo Jenna Fitch, segura. "Sé que entrará en razón."

Naomi simplemente asintió. Podría haberse levantado y haberla echado de allí de una patada en su culo pero ¿Perder una cliente así? No joder, no era su estilo. "Está bien... dígale a Emily que venga el jueves que viene a cualquier hora de la tarde." Jenna rebuscó algo en su bolso y cuando sacó un billete Naomi sonrió. "No, no por Dios... ni si quiera hemos estado hablando diez minutos. La primera sesión será el jueves entonces. Normalmente hago un tablón de sesiones por cada paciente pero viendo el 'problema' tan personal que tiene su hija... hable con Pandora, la chica que hay en el mostrador para concretar la sesión ¿Le parece?"

Jenna asintió. "Muchas gracias doctora Campbell."

[...]

"¿Cómo ha ido?"

Naomi suspiró, apagando el cigarro contra el cenicero cuando Effy asomó su cabeza por la puerta. "Te has olvidado de picar." Effy suspiró, roleando sus ojos. "¿Se puede saber cómo cojones voy a tratar a una chiquilla lesbiana, la cual su madre se piensa que es una enfermedad peor que el cáncer?"

Effy se rió entonces. Así contado era bastante hilarante. "Va a ser divertido. Y tanto que lo va a ser."

Ojalá Elizabeth Stonem se hubiera equivocado, pero en absoluto.

Cuando Naomi llegó a casa no pudo evitar sentarse en su sofá con una buena copa de vino y ver una película de calidad en su enorme pantalla de televisión, porque ella era así. Se reía sola, bebía vino sola y definitivamente fumaba sola. No tenía apetito (provocado por aquél lunes tan extraño y agotador) y sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta que cayó rendida en el sofá.

Al día siguiente se levantó con un dolor de cuello infernal y con un mal humor de narices. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá y eso no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Ese martes fue otro de esos días aburridos, tediosos y rutinarios de su asquerosa vida, al igual que el miércoles.

Sin quererlo se había pasado esos dos días pensando en la consulta que iba a tener con Emily Fitch, aquella chica de 19 años. No tenía ni puta idea de si iba a aparecer o no pero pensó que ojalá.

Ojalá porque estaba dispuesta a sacarle toda la pasta que pudiera a Jenna Fitch.

'Homófoba de mierda', era lo único en lo que pudo pensar Naomi durante toda la mañana de aquél jueves. Le afectaba, joder... no le gustaba la gente de mente cerrada y nunca le había gustado y menos una pobre chica sufriendo por eso. Era raro para Naomi eso de implicarse en algún caso. Normalmente sus consultas le importaban una simple mierda, pero esa vez por algún extraño motivo tenía ganas de trabajar.

Ese medio día encargó comida índia y estaba comiendo tranquilamente cuando escuchó su puerta abrirse y vio a Emily, parada allí. "¿Puedo pasar?"

Naomi alzó una ceja retirando la comida y limpiando su mesa. Mierda... demasiado pronto y demasiado inesperado. Naomi tuvo que respirar profundamente cuando le indicó a Emily que se sentara en uno de los sillones. La chica le hizo caso y se sentó cruzando las piernas y apoyando sus brazos en el reposabrazos, nerviosamente.

"No te esperaba tan pronto."

Emily roleó sus ojos para acto seguido clavar su mirada en la doctora. "Bueno no es que me apetezca una barbaridad estar aquí ¿Sabes?"

Naomi se levantó buscando una de sus libretas en la estantería. "¿Y entonces por qué has venido?" Y Emily se quedó callada porque no sabía qué respuesta darle a esa pregunta. La doctora encontró una libreta que le podía servir y sonrió, sentándose al lado de Emily. "¿Y bien?"

"¿No me escuchaste el otro día? Te dije que si no venía aquí mi madre me iba a echar de casa. Para ser psicóloga..." Naomi se puso a escribir y Emily alzó una ceja. "¿Se puede saber qué apuntas?"

Naomi la miró y no pudo evitar soltar media sonrisa. Menuda chica tan directa, pensó. "Reconducción de la ira."

"¿Reconducción de la ira? ¿¡En serio!?" Dijo Emily mientras miraba a Naomi con incredulidad, incapaz de creerse lo que la doctora Campbell había escrito en ese papel.

Naomi suspiró mientras cerraba la libreta y puso sus manos encima de ella en el sillón. La miró durante unos segundos. Unos pocos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. "Mira Emily... yo no soy tu enemiga. Si tu madre tiene un problema de homofobia y lo ha pagado contigo porque resulta que eres gay, sinceramente NO ES MI PROBLEMA ¿Vale?" Naomi suspiró, levantándose y paseando por su consulta. "Así que ahora puedes hacer dos cosas. O te vas, no pasa nada y te expones a que tu madre te eche de casa o te quedas e intentamos quitarnos de encima esa ansiedad y esa actitud defensiva, ¿Sí?"

"Entonces..." Preguntó Emily, alzando una ceja. "¿Tú no crees que yo esté enferma?" La doctora negó, moviendo de lado a lado su cabeza. Escuchó a Emily suspirar. "¿Por qué no dijiste nada el otro día?"

Naomi la miró. "Claro que se lo dije, después de que tú salieras corriendo de la consulta. Le dije que no creía que pudiera tratar nada más que tus problemas de conducta. Además, tu madre me va a pagar por esto así que es mejor ser imparcial." Emily alzó sus ambas cejas y la doctora tuvo que suspirar, nerviosa. "Emily no me mires así. Es mi trabajo." La joven se calló y miró al suelo, claramente incómoda. "Ya te he dicho que si no quieres estar aquí ya sabes dónde está la puerta." Ambas se miraron y la pequeña chica negó. "¿Te vas a quedar entonces?" Emily asintió con la cabeza, sin abrir la boca. "Bien."

Naomi volvió a sentarse en su sillón con la libreta abierta y miró a la pequeña chica de pelo castaño oscuro. La verdad es que era muy diferente a todo lo que Naomi estaba acostumbrada. Tenía problema de incontinencia a la hora de hablar, parecía estar enfadada constantemente... "Te voy a hacer unas cuantas preguntas ahora ¿De acuerdo? Y preferiría que me contestaras con sinceridad."

Emily no contestó, por lo tanto la doctora empezó con sus preguntas básicas. "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"19."

La doctora apuntó en su libreta la respuesta y continuó. "¿Dónde vives y con quién?"

"Vivo en una casa grande aquí en Londres, con mis padres y mis dos hermanos, Katie y James."

"¿Mayores?"

Emily la miró dubitativa. "¿Hm?"

"Tus hermanos." Dijo Naomi, puntualizando. "Que si son mayores que tú."

La joven chica se acomodó en el sillón y Naomi observó su actitud. Era como si no estuviera cómoda hablando de aquello, de ella misma, era muy extraño. "Katie y yo somos gemelas. Técnicamente nació seis segundos antes que yo y... y James no, James tiene tan sólo 12 años."

"¿Te llevas bien con ellos?" Silencio de nuevo. La doctora observó que era un tema delicado.

"... no." Contestó Emily sin mirar a la doctora y Naomi lo apuntó en la libreta.

Decidió que ya estaba bien de hablar de cosas incómodas o negativas y Naomi le preguntó algo un poco más ameno. "¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

A Emily se le escapó una leve carcajada al escuchar eso. Era como un cuestionario para niños. "¿Qué tiene que ver eso con-"

"Contesta." Dijo simplemente la rubia mientras anotaba en su libreta.

"Pues... el azul, supongo." Contestó Emily alzando sus hombros. Naomi cerró la libreta de nuevo y Emily la miró. "¿No vas a preguntarme nada más?"

Naomi negó mientras sonreía. "No voy a necesitar apuntar nada más por hoy tranquila." La joven la miró, alzando una ceja. Qué corta había sido la sesión por Dios... "¿Siempre tiendes a hacer eso? ¿A ser tan transparente?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Naomi sonrió mientras ordenaba los papeles de encima de su escritorio con tranquilidad y parsimonia. "Seguramente ahora mismo estás pensando que vaya mierda de consulta. Tu cara te delata Emily... deberías aprender a controlar eso."

La pequeña frunció su ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"Te será útil en la vida." Contestó Naomi, sin mirarla. "¿Nos vemos todos los lunes y jueves entonces?"

"No sé si voy a volver." Contestó sinceramente Emily, y Naomi no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Esa sonrisa puso nerviosa a la joven chica.

Naomi se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta y Emily entendió que la estaba acompañando a salir de la consulta. 'Joder, cómo echarte con educación' pensó Emily que arrastró sus pies hacia la salida. Naomi abrió la puerta. "Ah... y Emily." Dijo cuando la chica ya estaba fuera. "La próxima vez pica antes de entrar, por favor."

Y evidentemente la joven estaba muy sorprendida.

La rubia sonrió al ver a Emily salir a la calle y subirse a su moto y suspirando volvió a entrar a su consulta. La comida estaba fría, no es que tuviera demasiado apetito pero... se encendió un cigarrillo mirando de nuevo por la ventana.

Centrando la vista en un punto pudo ver a Emily conduciendo su moto. Sonrió y ladeando su cabeza le dió una calada a su cigarro.

Hacía tiempo que no sonreía así.

Menudo caso le había tocado con aquella Emily Fitch.

**Ta-daa! Por ahora esto es todo, no sé si me dará tiempo a colgarla muy rápido, quizás una vez por semana o así (estoy con Rocking así que... entendedme, jajaja).**

**Saludos a todos!**

**#Marv**


	2. ¿Implicándose?

**Siguiente!**

**Gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos :) Siempre he dicho que mirntras la historia interese, aunque sea tan sólo a una persona, yo seguiría con ella así que aquí está el capítulo 2!**

**Disclaimer (advertencia): Los personajes no me pertenecen pero estaría MUY bien :P**

En las noches de sábado Naomi se dedicaba a arrastrar sus pies por su casa mientras leía y releía los historiales de sus pacientes. Era cierto que llevaba unos 20 pacientes a la vez y que en la mente de otra cualquier persona eso podría haber parecido 'abusivo' pero Naomi tenía un plan para cada uno, un diseño de consultas diferente... bueno, para todos menos para Emily Fitch.

En sus primeros veinte minutos con ella había descubierto dos cosas. La primera: que Emily no se llevaba especialmente bien con algunos miembros de su família y la segunda: que todo sobre ella era fachada. Su manera de mirar y de alzar la ceja, su sarcasmo y el tono frío y seco de sus palabras; todo absolutamente todo era fachada (y era gracioso porque Emily no actuaba como una chica de 19 años, no y eso la intrigaba).

Era interesante y le hubiera encantado pasar toda aquella noche trabajando en su caso pero no, esa noche no. Esa noche de sábado tanto Pandora como Effy la arrastraron a un bar a tomar algo.

A Naomi a veces le gustaba sentirse como los demás por lo tanto dijo que sí (aunque no le apeteciera lo más mínimo, estaba claro) y un par de horas después las tres estaban sentadas en un pub del centro de Londres dónde la música no era demasiado alta y el ambiente no estaba muy cargado. Un lugar adulto. La rubia removió su cóctel con la pajita mientras escuchaba a Pandora hablar sobre su novio Thomas.

"Me ha pedido que me case con él."

'Estupendo...' pensó Naomi, con lo que ella odiaba aquellas demostraciones de amor.

La rubia la felicitó, por supuesto. Ella sabía hacer ese tipo de cosas y seguramente Pandora pensaba que Naomi era una persona bastante encantadora. Todo el mundo tendía a pensar eso.

Suspiró, mirando hacia la barra del bar y de repente empezó a escuchar jaleo. "¿Esa no es Emily Fitch, tu paciente?" Naomi frunció el ceño mientras se fijaba en dos chicas que se estaban peleando y agarrándose del pelo, como una auténtica batalla de gatas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a aquella chica golpear a Emily así. Estuvo apunto de levantarse para acabar con aquella pelea cuando un camarero las separó mientras Effy se reía. "Joder con la juventud..."

Cuando el ambiente se calmó la doctora se excusó, levantándose para ir al baño. Se estaba preocupando por Emily y su pelea y no le gustaba esa sensación. 'Es tu paciente, es normal' se dijo a sí misma mientras se lavaba la cara nerviosamente.

No, no era demasiado normal y le estaba entrando un gran ataque de pánico interior.

Una de las puertas de los cubículos se abrió y Naomi pudo ver a la pequeña chica arreglándose su maquillaje a su lado y sin decir absolutamente nada. Naomi alzó una ceja y la joven se giró, plantándole cara. "¿Y tú que coño miras?" Naomi levantó las manos en símbolo de excusa y la joven suspiró, metiendo sus cosas en el bolso. "Joder..." Dijo antes de salir del baño.

La doctora suspiró. ¿Qué coño...? Entonces se acordó de lo que le dijo Emily. Tenía una gemela... ¡Claro! Todo tenía sentido.

Esa noche se retiró pronto. Emily (o su gemela) le habían cortado el poco buen humor que ya le quedaba así que acabándose su copa se fue a casa.

'Qué noche tan rara' pensó y lo peor era que no podía parar de pensar en lo que había pasado. Era un poco obsesivo.

Tampoco pudo trabajar a gusto. No estaba centrada y no iba a estarlo durante las muchas, muchas horas que pasó despierta.

Los dos días que faltaban hasta el lunes pasaron rápido, el domingo se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que combatió haciendo yoga. Esa actividad le ayudaba a centrarse siempre que en su vida aparecía algo nocivo. Lo que había pasado aquella noche de sábado era (definitivamente) algo nocivo.

Pasó esa mañana con algo de ansiedad. Estaba crispada y Effy y Pandora la conocían lo suficiente para saber cuándo no tenían que molestarla, así que la recepcionista tan sólo la interrumpió para hacerle pasar a sus pacientes. Otra maldita sesión con Harriet y después Emily Fitch tenía que hacer su aparición pero ¿Y si no venía?

Sin saber por qué, no le gustaba pensar en ello. No le gustaba aquella idea para nada. Ella estaba muy sumida en esos pensamientos y de repente su telefonillo empezó a sonar. Sus manos temblaron, entonces, pensando que la joven ya estaba allí. No entendía esa maldita reacción pero era ella. EMILY. Era ella y cuando se sentó en su sillón de cuero, Naomi tuvo la necesidad de fumarse un cigarro.

Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se permitió fumar delante de alguien, incluso le ofreció un cigarrillo a la pequeña Fitch. '¿Qué coño es esto, Naomi? ¡Tú siempre has sido una profesional!' Cuando Emily rechazó el cigarro, se relajó y cogió la libreta de la joven castaña que la miraba con cara de curiosidad. "El sábado conocí a tu hermana." Confesó la rubia intentando romper el hielo.

"¿Ah... sí?"

Naomi sonrió, asintiendo. "Menuda pieza ¿Eh? Se peleó con una chica en medi..."

Emily alzó una ceja, sorprendida. "¿Que Katie hizo qué?"

"Uhm..." De repente Naomi volvió a sentirse nerviosa. No le gustaba la cara de Emily y tenía la sensación de que había expuesto a su hermana a algo incómodo. "Que se peleó con una chica." Murmuró algo sonrojada y Emily sonrió. "¿Qué?"

"Nada, es... curioso. ¿No deberíamos empezar ya?"

Y definitivamente Naomi odiaba eso. Que una chiquilla le dijera lo que tenía que hacer con ese ó, poniéndose sus gafas de vista y abriendo la libreta por la segunda página. "El otro día estábamos hablando de la relación que tenías con..."

Emily asintió. "Con mis hermanos, sí."

Y Naomi la analizó durante unos segundos. Ese día debía haber pasado algo bueno, pues aunque el carácter de 'zorra' y su mal genio estaban allí, se veía muchísimo más relajada. Entonces la doctora lo tuvo, iba a utilizar con ella una de las terapias más efectivas que jamás había usado.

La iba a intentar enternecer.

"Cierra los ojos." Dijo Naomi mientras se colocaba sus gafas de vista. "Si presionas la espalda contra el sillón, verás que se inclina. Ponte tan cómoda como quieras." Emily tragó saliva al escuchar eso, pero asintió de nuevo y se recostó hasta estar ligeramente inclinada. "Bien... ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómoda?" Emily asintió sin dejar de cerrar los ojos y Naomi sonrió. "Estupendo. Ahora quiero que te imagines caminando por un sitio que te encante. Donde hayas sido feliz... un lugar que te relaje, sobre todo. Un buen lugar. Cuando estés allí quiero que me lo digas y que me digas qué lugar es."

Durante unos segundos Emily se quedó absorta, pensando. Se mordía el labio y Naomi no pudo evitar pensar que ese gesto era un tanto entrañable. "Ya."

"¿Dónde estás, Emily?" Preguntó la psicóloga.

"Eastbourne. Mis abuelos tienen una casa en la playa, allí."

La doctora juraría que la había visto esbozar media sonrisa, y decidió continuar con aquello. "¿Por qué es un buen sitio, para tí?"

"Pues," empezó la pequeña, moviendo su cuerpo en el sillón para acomodarse "me recuerda a mi infancia."

Naomi sonrió levemente. "¿Tuviste una buena infancia?" La chica asintió, sin abrir la boca. "¿Sigues yendo a Eastbourne?"

Y un silencio algo largo.

"No." Murmuró la joven.

Naomi respiró. Una simple sílaba, dos letras y Emily lo había dicho como si alguien le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en la espalda. "¿Por qué?"

Emily negó con la cabeza y Naomi supo que la pequeña no quería hablar de eso. Eso le había pedido y con eso se tenía que conformar: sinceridad, así que continuó con sus preguntas. "¿Con quién estás hoy en Eastbourne, Emily?"

"Con mi abuela." Dijo la joven, volviendo a regalarle a la psicóloga otra pequeña sonrisa.

"Cuéntame sobre ella." Dijo Naomi con tranquilidad. Vió que el cuerpo de la joven se tensó. "Si quieres. Sólo si quieres." Emily volvió a negar y Naomi suspiró.

Vaya, aquella chica estaba muy, muy cerrada... tenía que reconducir toda la sesión. "Abre los ojos." La joven le hizo caso y abrió los ojos, pestañeando un par de veces. "¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Más relajada?"

Emily se mordió el labio, negando con su cabeza, y Naomi lo apuntó en su libreta. "Lo siento." Murmuró la joven, y la psicóloga sonrió.

"No te preocupes, Emily. Podemos intentarlo otro día, si quieres." La joven la miró y Naomi cruzó sus brazos en su pecho. "De hecho, puedes hablarme de todo lo que quieras."

Ella tan sólo alzó sus hombros. La psicóloga se dió cuenta de que aún era reticente a estar allí. Emily miró a Naomi, que apuntaba algunas cosas en su libreta. "¿Puedo saber qué apuntas?" La rubia le ofreció su libreta. No solía hacer eso, pero no veía por qué no, después de todo sentía empatía por aquella chica. Emily se puso a leer y en algunos momentos parecía sorprendida de lo que se estaba encontrando en aquella libreta. "Vaya..."

"¿Sorprendida?" Dijo Naomi, cuando Emily le devolvió la libreta.

La chica ladeó la cabeza y Naomi supo que estaba dudando entre asentir o no. Sonrió, dejando su libreta en el escritorio. "No sabía que lo apuntaras absolutamente TODO."

Y la énfasis que Emily le dió a la palabra 'todo' le pareció muy graciosa "Es mi trabajo, ¿No? Darme cuenta de los pequeños detalles."

"¿Crees que estoy jodida?" Aunque la pregunta la había pillado por sorpresa era una buena cuestión. No, definitivamente Emily no estaba jodida, así que negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Emily esperaba una respuesta o una explicación, algo que Naomi no le iba a dar. No esa tarde por lo menos. No allí, allí las preguntas las hacía ella. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó de nuevo Emily.

"Porque no lo estás." Contestó Naomi, sin mirarla y con una sinceridad que aturdía. Emily no podía estar jodida, porque Naomi sabía lo que era eso.

"Pero en tu libreta..."

Naomi alzó la mirada para encontrarse a la joven mirando al suelo. "La libreta son simplemente cosas que observo, Emily. No deberías ni preocuparte por ello."

La doctora le echó una mirada rápida al reloj y vio que habían pasado cinco minutos de su hora. Vaya, ¿Tan rápido había sido todo? Emily se levantó cogiendo su casco de la moto y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta. Estaba algo sorprendida por la sesión y Naomi no quiso forzar las cosas, la verdad es que aunque la joven no hubiera progresado en absoluto la doctora sí que lo había hecho.

La entendía en algunas cosas.

"Nos vemos el jueves." Dijo antes de que Emily cerrara la puerta y cuando lo hizo, sonrió. Vaya con aquella joven... juzgando por las apariencias era una chica demasiado fría y totalmente contraria a estar allí pero... la doctora supo que todo lo que Emily necesitaba era tiempo y ella se lo iba a dar.

Esa noche se fue a dormir pensando en aquella chica y en la manera en la que su cuerpo se tensaba cuando Naomi exponía algún tema incómodo. Menudo misterio...

[...]

"¿Te considerarías una persona que tiene autoestima, Emily?"

La joven la miró, alzando una ceja. No entendía demasiado a qué venía esa pregunta y menos cuando Naomi estaba bebiéndose un café y leyendo algo en su ordenador, sin hacerle demasiado caso. Todo tenía sentido por eso... Naomi le estaba intentando quitar hierro a todos sus asuntos y para ello, lo importante era actuar normal. "Uhm..."

"Dios, vas a pensar que soy una psicóloga nefasta." Dijo Naomi, mirándola. "¿Café?"

Emily la miró. "Soy intolerante a la cafeína." La psicóloga alzó una ceja y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar eso. "¿Qué te parece tan divertido?" Preguntó Emily algo molesta. No le gustaba que se rieran de ella, eso estaba claro.

"Emily, es protocolo. Quien dice café dice una limonada... en serio, pide lo que quieras."

Pero la joven ya estaba cruzada. "No me apetece nada." Dijo, claramente molesta.

Naomi la observó de arriba a abajo. Era gracioso... Emily podía pasar de su estado defensivo a un estado tranquilo en muy pocos segundos y saber eso era útil. "En ningún momento me he reído de tí, sólo por puntualizar. Yo soy alérgica a la soja."

Fue entonces cuando la rubia se puso nerviosa. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba compartiendo datos sobre su vida con aquella chiquilla? 'Lo de la soja es una tontería, cálmate.' Se dijo a si misma antes de volver a mirar a Emily, quien parecía un poquito molesta aún. "Espero que no seas alérgica al chocolate."

La joven la miró, curiosa, y entonces Naomi pulsó el botón de su telefonillo para contactar con la recepcionista. "Pandora, ¿Puedes coger 20£ del mostrador y comprar una de esas cajas de gofres que venden aquí enfrente, por favor? Y que la llenen. Mucho."

Naomi sonrió al escuchar a Pandora reírse. "Claro, en cinco minutos la tienes."

Y a Emily se le escapó media risilla y Naomi se sintió bien. Diez minutos después, ambas empezaron a 'merendar' mientras Emily le hablaba sobre la universidad. Estaba estudiando literatura inglesa en la Universidad de Londres y de algún modo (pensó Naomi) esa carrera le pegaba. Y hablar de ello con esa pasión... a la terapeuta le gustaba eso. Mucho, de hecho.

"¿Sabes que no me has contestado a la pregunta que te he hecho?"

Emily se limpió las comisuras de la boca con su pañuelo de papel mientras miraba a Naomi. Con el ambiente más relajado, todo era más fácil y era como charlar con una amiga. "¿Cual?"

Naomi la miró. "Autoestima." Dijo, haciendo que la joven recordara la pregunta.

"No..." Respondió Emily, suspirando y evitando la mirada de la chica rubia. "No creo que tenga mucha autoestima, no."

La psicóloga sonrió. "Todo el mundo tiene autoestima, aunque esté muy baja ¿Sabes? Deberías hacer algo para cambiar eso... no sé, algo que te siente bien."

Emily la miró, curiosa. "¿Como qué?"

"Pues... puede ser desde prepararte tu comida favorita, pero tú sola, ¿Eh? A yo que sé, cambiar de look. La gente hace esas cosas." Dijo Naomi, abriendo su libreta y anotando una simple frase: 'los gofres la han relajado'. "No garantizo que funcione pero puede que te sientas mucho mejor. Al final..." y la psicóloga la miró "es lo más importante."

La otra chica sonrió. "Hace semanas que quiero teñirme el pelo de rojo."

Y a la psicoterapeuta le pareció una idea increíble. "Deberías hacerlo."

"¿Crees que me quedaría bien?" La joven dijo, mirando a sus hombros donde su pelo caía en cascada. Era cierto que Emily tenía el cabello mucho más largo que ella, y aunque era un color bonito... Naomi asintió, sincera, y Emily sonrió. "Decidido, entonces. Si mi madre quiere arrancarme la cabeza le diré que tú eres la culpable."

"Que venga." Dijo Naomi sin pensar y sin mirar a la chica. "Seguramente le diría que no por ser tu madre, eso significa que pueda decidir por tí."

Y cuando la rubia se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho, de lo que había hecho, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Aclarándose la garganta, miró a Emily, que sonreía alzando una ceja.

Mierda...

La sesión acabó pocos minutos después, y esta vez fue Emily la que dijo 'hasta el lunes'.

Y Naomi se había implicado.

OH, puta mierda.

Se fumó casi una cajetilla entera de tabaco esa tarde-noche, hasta que por fín se fue a dormir. Cuando se metió en la cama (un diazepam después) no encontró manera de dormir.

Esa noche iba a ser larga y su maldito cerebro no cerraba su boca ni por un momento.

Lo peor de todo, fue que durante ese viernes no pudo parar las ganas casi inhumanas que tenía de que fuera lunes, de nuevo. Ni durante el sábado. Ni si quiera haciendo yoga durante el domingo.

¡Joder, ella era una persona adulta! Podía con eso y más y no pensaba implicarse con una cría de 19 años que... no. No y punto.

Emily no era su amiga, Emily era su paciente.

Cuando entró en la consulta ese lunes y vió que Pandora había comprado otra caja de gofres, le tuvo que dar importancia. Claro que le tuvo que dar importancia, joder, no podía sacrificar su propia comodidad por Emily. Las cosas no funcionaban así.

Preocuparse durante toda aquella mañana le valió una mierda cuando Emily entró en la consulta, con una sonrisa enorme en la boca. "Vaya, te queda muy bien." Comentó Effy, pasando por su lado y Naomi lo escuchó. Claro que lo escuchó, y claro que era ella.

La doctora podía hacer eso. Podía mantenerse profesional, pensó mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente.

"Hola."

O no...

Naomi miró al objeto de sus pensamientos y OH, joder, ese color le sentaba muy bien. "Al final teñiste tu cabello."

Emily asintió, sentándose en el sillón. SU sillón de siempre. 'Joder, pensar así es enfermizo' se dijo a si misma. O paraba o la que iba a necesitar terapia era ella misma.

'Y no estaría mal' le dijo su voz interior.

"Mi madre te va a matar."

Naomi no pudo evitar rolear sus ojos, soltando una pequeña sonrisita. "Mira cómo tiemblo..."

Y aquella chica se rió porque hasta entonces Naomi no había tenido la oportunidad de sacar su humor a flote. Hacía AÑOS que no se reía con nadie, por Dios. Era refrescante. La estaba acojonando de miedo

Naomi intentó cambiar de tema, rápidamente. "¿Cómo ha ido tu fin de semana?"

"Bien, estuve en Brighton, en la casa de verano de JJ, ya-"

"Espera." Dijo Naomi, mirándola. "JJ es... o sea, JJ, el chico que también viene aquí a terapia." Emily asintió tranquilamente. "¿Os conocéis?"

La joven sonrió. "Es mi mejor amigo desde hace tres años."

Naomi supo que Emily era una buena persona, entonces. JJ era un tipo, como mínimo, raro y que la pelirroja fuera su mejor amiga pues era curioso pero la definía.

Pelirroja. Desde entonces podía llamarla pelirroja, pensó. No sabía si eso era bueno o no. "Me alegro de que hayas pasado un buen fin de semana." Y lo dijo sinceramente, joder pero cuando la chica se sonrojó levemente y murmuró un 'gracias'...

Emily tenía que dejar de hacer eso YA. Era imperativo. Si no, Naomi se sumergiría más y más en ella y eso no era posible.

Empezar a trabajar. Eso. Y no importarle si las preguntas que hacía eran incómodas... no esa tarde.

Naomi podía sobrevivir a eso, joder. "¿Qué te parece si me hablas de tu hermana, Katie?"

Ese era el jodido camino a seguir.

**Y aquí va el corte! Jajajaja.**

**¿Qué pensáis?**

**Mucho más (la vida de Emily, sobre todo) en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ciao :)**

**#Marv**


	3. Mentiría por esa sonrisa

**Capítulo 3, go go go!**

**PD: Gracias por los favs, follows y comentarios :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

(Flashback)

Emily estaba feliz. Sus padres se habían ido todo el fin de semana, con Katie y James, a Eastbourne y ella se excusó diciendo que necesitaba estudiar para sus finales de primer curso de literatura.

Esa tarde invitó a Mandy a casa. Mandy no era su amiga y tampoco su novia, pero era una mezcla de las dos cosas. Estudiaba con ella en la universidad y aunque Emily había sabido durante algún tiempo que era gay, aquella chica alta, morena y encantadora fue como un comprobante. La había invitado para estudiar pero, ¡Qué coño! Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Había fantaseado con ello durante toda la semana, joder, Emily no era precísamente de piedra.

No es que la chavala fuera vírgen o algo así. Cuando tenía 16 años ella y JJ decidieron perder la virginidad juntos porque ambos eran amigos y querían saber de qué iba todo aquello. A JJ le pareció la mejor noche de su vida y Emily... bueno. Emily pensó que no era para tanto.

Tampoco fue para tanto durante los cuatro meses que estuvo saliendo con un chico en su segundo año de colegio, con 17 años. Se llamaba Kim y era uno de los compañeros de equipo del novio de su hermana pero a diferencia de todos los cabrones rudos con los que había salido Katie, Kim no... Kim estaba bien. Era un chico listo, muy simpático y a Emily le gustaba salir con él. Follar con él no tanto. Era como si le faltara algo, joder, aunque ella sabía fingir muy bien. Cuando cortaron (porque ella no lo quería, básicamente) sintió como se quitaba un gran peso de encima, y meses después conoció a Mandy en la universidad.

No era la primera chica que a Emily le llamaba la atención, pero era claramente la primera chica con la que tenía algo. Aún recordaba su primer beso: los labios suaves, dulces y delicados de la chica... todo era bueno y todo encajaba.

Emily era gay. Punto.

Cuando Mandy le arrancó su primer orgasmo, Emily se maldijo a si misma por todos aquellos años perdidos de sexo maravilloso. No tenía nada que ver.

Lo que no esperaba Emily, eso estaba claro, era que Katie volviera a casa ese sábado por la mañana y las pillara medio desnudas follando en el sofá.

Mandy recibió un bofetón. Emily, la mirada más dolorosa de toda su vida. "N-no sabía que ibas a venir tan pronto. Ni si quiera..."

"Olvídalo, Em. Esto no ha pasado, nada de est-"

Emily negó, con la cabeza. "Kat, soy gay." Katie se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos. No, definitivamente aquello no podía ser cierto... "Katie, mírame, por favor."

Pero su hermana no volvió a mirarla y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación.

Portazo.

Emily lloró ese fin de semana como no había llorado en años. A nadie parecía importarle.

(Fín del flashback).

Emily pasó su mano por su rojizo cabello, sin poder mirar a Naomi mientras le contaba eso. Siempre que ese recuerdo venía a su cabeza no podía evitar sentirse sucia, casi enferma. "Mi relación con Katie no cambió ni si quiera cuando se lo conté a mis padres."

La doctora había escuchado toda aquella historia con un nudo en la garganta. Emily no la contaba con emoción, qué va... la joven se mantenía estoica, mirando al mismo sitio durante todo el tiempo como si fuera un robot. Naomi entendió que era uno de sus recuerdos más dolorosos. "¿Cómo era tu relación con Katie antes de que sucediera eso?"

"Normal..." Contestó Emily. "Ni muy buena ni muy mala. Ella siempre intentaba demostrarle a mis padres que ella era la mejor gemela en todo y yo... yo la veía pasar. La dejaba hacer. No me importaba."

Naomi frunció su ceño. Lo que Emily le estaba contando no era demasiado normal, joder. "¿Por qué?"

"Te acostumbras." Dijo la pelirroja, suspirando. "Y hacer rectificar a Katie es más difícil que acabar con el hambre en el mundo."

En otra situación esa comparación le hubiera hecho gracia, pero... no, no era el momento. Naomi apuntó eso en su libreta. "¿Tus padres nunca se dieron cuenta de eso?"

Emily negó, sin mirarla. "Nunca me quejé supongo."

Naomi mordió su labio y miró a la pequeña pelirroja. Parecía tan vacía, tan... la doctora quiso abrazarla. Y decirle lo típico, que todo iba a salir bien.

Esa idea en su cabeza la estaba martirizando. "¿Echas de menos algo de ella, Emily?"

La pelirroja sonrió, entonces, y por algún motivo supo que Emily estaba recordando algo, algo bueno. Algo que ya no tenía. "Cuando éramos pequeñas nos inventamos un idioma. Teníamos ocho años y era lo más divertido del mundo... hasta los 14 o 15, cada vez que Katie quería decirme algo sin que los demás se enteraran me hablaba en él."

"Estábais muy unidas." Añadió Naomi y Emily asintió, sin mirarla y sin que esa sonrisa se fuese de su cara. "Sabes que podéis volver a eso, ¿No?"

La pequeña pelirroja tragó saliva y soltó un suspiro. "Naomi, me odia por lo que soy."

Y qué bien había sonado su nombre saliendo su boca, joder... era una de las primeras veces que la llamaba por su nombre, que se dirigía a ella de ese modo y... Naomi necesitaba fumar. "Lo que quiero decir es que quizás no te entiende. ¿Le has explicado?"

"El qué." Preguntó Emily, algo desanimada. La doctora se daba cuenta de esas cosas. "Si casi ni la veo a lo largo del día. Tengo habitación con baño, si tengo que comer como en mi cuarto. Es como si viviera sola."

Naomi se mordió el labio. Emily estaba a punto de llorar y aunque para la terapia era muy bueno, por dentro no le gustaba en absoluto aquello. La rompía por dentro... cómo una persona tan estupenda podía llegar a sentirse así. "Puedes llorar, tranquila..."

"¿No es un poco patético?" Dijo Emily mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos, con timidez. Naomi le ofreció un pañuelo de papel y la pequeña continuó limpiándose con él. "Sí que lo es."

La doctora miró a la joven. "Llorar no es malo, Emily."

Emily la miró, suspirando y acabando con las pocas lágrimas que ya quedaban en sus ojos. "¿Y tú qué piensas sobre todo esto?"

Esa era una pregunta complicada pues Naomi pensaba muchas cosas. La primera, que Emily sentía rabia y por eso se había comportado así. La segunda, que debía ser muy duro vivir así. "Pues..." La doctora suspiró. "Sabes que tu madre no me paga para que opine, ¿Verdad?"

"No te lo estoy pidiendo como paciente, joder..." dijo Emily, segura "una opinión personal."

Naomi miró a la joven y repiqueteó sus dedos sobre la mesa. ¿Debía ser sincera?

Sí. Emily se lo merecía.

"No entiendo por qué vives ahí. No entiendo por qué vienes a terapia, Emily... tú no estás enferma." Dijo casi sin mirarla, apuntando cosas en la libreta.

El silencio más incómodo de la vida de Naomi se apoderó en aquél momento de la consulta. Emily tan sólo miraba a Naomi, alzando una ceja... vaya, había sido muy sincera. Mucho. Demasiado.

"Quiero a mi familia." Dijo Emily intentando defender lo que le quedaba.

Naomi alzó los hombros. "Siempre he pensado que la gente que no te quiere por lo que eres, no vale la pena."

"Si estuvieras en mi situación..."

Naomi la miró, entonces. ¿Qué estaba dejando caer Emily, que no la entendía? ¡Pues claro que la entendía, joder! Se enfadó. Frunció el ceño. Aquella niña pelirroja no tenía derecho a hablar así. "La sesión de hoy ha acabado." Dijo Naomi, sin poder mirar a la chica de nuevo.

Emily se levantó, cogiendo su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta. No se despidió y cerró la puerta de la consulta de un portazo, haciendo que Naomi se sobresaltara.

Unos minutos después, suspiró, dejando que toda la tensión que estaba acumulando saliera por sus poros, uno a uno.

La doctora se levantó dirigiéndose hacia su pequeño armario y sacó un vaso y su botella de Jack, llenando el vasito y tragándose el líquido de una vez. Esa tarde ya había acabado con sus consultas y, qué coño, le apetecía beber.

Effy asomó su cabeza por la consulta y cuando Naomi la vió, suspiró. "No estoy de humor." Dijo la doctora.

"Nada nuevo." Respondió la morena, entrando en la consulta y cogiendo otro vaso, para ella. "Vaya día de mierda, tengo un chico en consulta que se hace llamar Cook y-"

Naomi la miró. "¿Tú me escuchas cuando hablo? He dicho que no estoy de h-"

Effy suspiró, cortando a la chica y la miró, alzando una ceja. "¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?" La rubia no contestó y fue entonces cuando la morena se empezó a reír. "Joder..."

Naomi alzó una ceja. "¿Qué?"

"Te has involucrado con la pequeña pelirroja."

MIERDA.

Puta mierda santa.

Naomi siempre había sabido que Effy era una chica que se daba cuenta de las cosas y quizás por eso era tan buena psicóloga. Era perceptiva, incluso a niveles que asustaban y a la rubia no le gustaba sentirse analizada así y menos por su compañera de trabajo. "¿Hace cuántos años que nos conocemos?" Preguntó Effy.

"Siete." Murmuró Naomi. Se sentía desnuda, psicoanalizada... era una sensación de mierda.

Effy se levantó para salir de la consulta, no sin antes girarse para dirigirse a la rubia. "Soy tu amiga ¿Vale? Y si necesitas algo puedes contármelo a mí."

No sabía si sentirse agradecida o cavar un hoyo hondo donde esconderse.

Decir que no durmió nada hasta el siguiente jueves sería hablar en plata, porque no lo hizo. Nada, niente, nothing. Cero.

Muchos cigarros, eso sí.

Cuando llegó el día de la consulta con su nueva persona favorita se sentía exhausta. Literalmente exhausta. Durante las tres consultas anteriores había estado luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos y ni siquiera la ayuda de un par de cafés, uno sola y otro con Effy, la ayudó a salir de aquello.

Cuando se acercaban las cinco de la tarde, la hora de su sesión con Emily, estaba muy nerviosa. Los minutos pasaban, la chica no aparecía y ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos. Se levantó para ir a recepción para que Pandora le diera el teléfono de la chica y fue entonces cuando vió en la puerta a Emily, besando a una chica.

Se reían. Parecía feliz...

Naomi sintió algo en su estómago que no había sentido nunca y era muy incómodo. La doctora volvió a su consulta, estaba empezando a tener otro de esos ataques de pánico interior y cuando Emily entró en la sala, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... "Lo siento por llegar tarde, acabo de venir de Gillingham y el tráfico es horroroso."

Naomi abrió su libreta sin mirar a la chica. "N-no importa."

"¿Sabes?" La joven se sentó, dejando su casco de la moto en el otro sillón. "Tenías razón. Hablé con Katie y ayer salimos a cenar." Dijo Emily sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Cómo podía estar enfadada con aquella pequeña si venía así de adorable? La doctora sonrió.

"Háblame sobre esa cena."

"Pues..." dijo Emily recostándose en el sillón. Naomi pudo darse cuenta de que la camiseta de la chica se había levantado un poco y que tenía un tatuaje en una de sus caderas, pero no lo logró ver del todo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, preguntó.

"¿Te gustan los tatuajes?"

Joder, profesionalidad por los suelos. La doctora se sonrojó al ver cómo Emily se bajaba la camiseta, completamente roja. "Uhm.."

"L-Lo siento, continua." Dijo Naomi, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

Emily tardó unos segundos en volver a la historia y parecía estar contenta por su pequeña cena con Katie, su gemela, y aunque no habían hablado demasiado (confesó la chica) Naomi lo veía como un gran paso hacia adelante. Un progreso. "Hacía años que no me reía así con ella. Puede que estuviéramos evitando un gran tema, pero..."

"Es algo bueno. Es algo realmente fantástico, Emily." Y la doctora lo decía sinceramente. La pequeña pelirroja pudo ver eso, y sonrió, agradecida. "¿Crees que puedes traerla algún día aquí."

"¿A Katie?" Preguntó Emily. Ella asintió, mirándola. "Quién sabe... no quiero forzar las cosas."

Naomi la miró con curiosidad. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Unos segundos después con ese silencio incómodo de por medio y Emily contestó. "No quiero pensar que ahora que estamos mejor me va a entender. No sé si me explico."

"¿Estás evitando esa situación?"

Emily suspiró, clavando sus ojos marrones oscuros en Naomi. "La hecho de menos."

Naomi continuó pulsando los botones de Emily. Era bueno para la terapia, quería que aquella pequeña pelirroja llegara a sus límites. Que le dijera lo que ella quería escuchar. Lo que la doctora, ya sabía.

Había dejado a su lado el hecho de que era homosexual para estar más cómoda con su propia hermana y eso era horrible, no era aceptable. "Y eso es genial, Emily, yo me alegro mucho por ambas pero esa no es la manera."

"Yo no he venido para que mi familia entienda nada, Naomi." Dijo la chica, volviendo a enfadarse.

La doctora la miró. "¿A qué vienes, entonces? Porque si sigues viniendo con tal de que no te echen de tu casa, estás perdiendo el tiem-"

"Me gusta hablar contigo, ¿Vale?"

La garganta de Naomi se secó como si alguien la hubiera dejado deshidratada de golpe. Carraspeó, mirando a la pequeña... era terca, testaruda a morir pero detrás de aquello Emily era la persona más genuínamente buena que la doctora había conocido jamás. Incluso arriesgaba su propio bienestar por su família, pero joder, a la doctora le daba rabia aquello.

No se lo merecía.

Evitando el tema nunca llegarían a nada. "¿Ah sí?"

"Eres la primera persona que me habla con sinceridad en años. Y duele. Claro que duele lo que dices, lo que me haces pensar pero... sé que tienes razón, ¿Vale?" Dijo Emily algo afectada. "Sé que no deberían tener esta reacción hacia mí, pero ES MI FAMÍLIA Naomi. ¿Puedes entender eso?"

El concepto de familia de Naomi estaba completamente deteriorado y lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era decir que no. No lo podía entender en absoluto.

Esa tarde, la doctora la engañó por primera vez. "Claro. Claro que lo entiendo."

Naomi apuntó algo en su libreta, algo que necesitaba apuntar antes de que la tensión pudiera con ella.

'He mentido a Emily para que se sienta mejor.'

**¿Qué os parece? :)**

**#Marv**


	4. Honesta y agresiva (Effy Stonem)

**Bueno, pues aquí está el capítulo 4 :)**

**Espero que os guste y gracias masivas a toda la gente que comenta o le da a los botoncitos de follow y favorite, :D**

**Disclaimer: Skins no me pertenece pero el poster gigante de Naomi, Emily, Katie y Effy que tengo en mi habitación sí, JA.**

Dicen que si te fumas un cigarro te estás quitando automáticamente unos seis segundos de vida, pero hay cigarros que parece que te den tiempo, en vez de robártelo.

El que la doctora Naomi se estaba fumando aquella noche de viernes era uno de esos cigarrillos.

La calle estaba oscura, la noche era fría y le estaba dando pereza sólo de pensar que en algún momento de la noche tendría que volver a casa, pero el silencio desde detrás de la ventana de su consulta se disfrutaba de otra manera. Incluso el sonido de algún coche pasar no la molestaba y eso era jodídamente raro.

Porque Naomi, lo que era tolerancia acústica tenía más bien poca.

Creía estar sola en el local pero de repente la puerta de madera de zu consulta se abrió y una sonriente Effy apareció detrás de ella.

"Pensaba que ya te habías ido."

"Uh..." Dijo Effy alzando los hombros y sentándose en uno de los sillones negros de su compañera. "Papeleo. Toneladas."

Naomi sonrió. Sabía que si tiraba algún comentario sobre lo perezosa que era Effy en cuanto a sus pacientes, la morena le respondería porque ella era así. Respondona. Effy era Effy y la tenías que querer como tal. Guardándose el comentario en su cabeza, la rubia miró a la otra chica. "¿Nada que hacer esta noche?"

Effy negó moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado y se encendió un cigarro. A Naomi no le gustaban esas cosas, porque la morena nunca pedía permiso (y aunque supiera que su amiga fumara en la consulta Naomi pensaba que Effy debía preguntarle antes).

"Aún me quedan dos terapias que reorganizar, así que... mejor que hacerlo el domingo." Naomi estaba de acuerdo ahí. El domingo era día de yoga y de nada más. "¿Cómo ha ido la semana?"

"Definitivamente no la mejor de mi vida." Contestó Naomi, apagando el cigarrillo en aquél cenicero de vidrio.

Effy sonrió. Siempre había empatizado mucho con la rubia desde que se conocieran con 20 años en la universidad pero nunca habían llegado a ser grandes amigas, sobre todo porque Naomi parecía amar demasiado la soledad cómo para tener amigos.

'¿Los amigos? Una pasada durante mucho tiempo hasta que algo te decepciona. Casi todo tiende a decepcionar, en esta vida.' Ese era el pensamiento que un día compartió Naomi con la otra chica, pero ella no lo veía tan así. A Effy la humanidad le parecía algo fascinante. Si estudió psicología era por su percepción para ver las cosas antes que los demás. Era estudiar eso o para detective en la policía y la sangre y los crímenes jamás le habían tirado demasiado.

Sentarse a resolver los problemas de la gente era más cómodo, incluso algo más altruista... Effy siempre se había preguntado que cómo coño se había metido Naomi en aquello (en psicología) pues la doctora rubia tenía un gran conocimiento teórico de las emociones, claro, pero todo lo demás le importaba una mierda y eso Effy lo sabía.

Claro que lo sabía. Effy siempre lo sabía todo, o casi todo.

Si la morena doctora hubiera tenido el descaro de preguntar eso (que por qué Naomi estaba allí) la rubia no habría contestado pero por su cabeza hubieran volado imágenes de su padre.

Él era el motivo de todo.

"Pediré una pizza." Dijo la morena, sacando su móvil del bolsillo y tecleando algo en él. "¿Quieres cenar?"

Naomi asintió "Creo que lo necesito. Hace más de siete horas que no me trago nada más que humo y más humo."

Effy sonrió. "¿Prosciutto?"

"Servirá." Dijo Naomi mientras revisaba las libretas de Emily Fitch y Laura Patterson, una señora adulta con problemas de ansiedad.

La doctora suspiró entonces y Effy la miró, alzando una ceja pero continuó con el pedido de su pizza por el servicio Internet de su móvil. Cuando acabó, sonrió. "¿Algo de que quieras hablarme, Naomi?"

Y la rubia por una vez en la vida fue sincera consigo misma. "No sé si puedo seguir con la terapia de Emily Fitch."

Y cómo no lo iba a saber la otra chica, por Dios... aún así jugó la carta de hacerse la loca respecto al tema y preguntó. "¿Por qué?"

Naomi conocía lo suficiente a Effy para saber que ella ya sabía la respuesta a esa absurda pregunta así que la miró, alzando una ceja.

"Lo sabes." Dijo la doctora. Effy alzó sus hombros. "Effy..."

"Bueno, no te cuesta nada decirlo en voz alta, ¿No?" Replicó la morena jugueteando con un anillo en sus dedos. "No serías la primera ni la última terapeuta a la que le pasa esto." Y cuando Effy vió que Naomi la miraba mordiéndose el labio supo que la rubia quería preguntarle si a ella le había pasado. "Muchas veces." Respondió Effy. "No es malo, ¿Sabes?"

Naomi miró a la mesa de nuevo, suspirando. "No es aceptable."

"Bienvenida al mundo real, cielo." Soltó Effy con todo su humor seco y sarcasmo. Naomi la miró, alzando una ceja. "Si te 'supone' tanto puedo tener la sesión que viene con ella y a ver qué tal."

A Naomi definitivamente no le gustaba que Effy le quitara hierro a un asunto tan serio. "No lo sé."

"El lunes por la tarde sólo la tienes a ella, ¿No?" El timbre de la consulta sonó y la morena se levantó. Sería la pizza, pues el restaurante donde la preparaban estaba tan sólo a cuatro calles. "Tómate la tarde libre, ya sabes... pasea por la ciudad o léete un buen libro."

Sólo sería una tarde. Tan sólo una.

Aunque Effy estuviera ocupada pagando el pedido al pizzero, Naomi asintió. Su 'amiga' tenía razón.

¿Qué había de malo en aquello?

[...]

Emily dió un saltito de su moto y puso el soporte para que no se cayera... había estado esperando a aquél lunes durante toda la semana y no entendía por qué.

Quizás es porque las cosas con Alex, aquella chica rubia que había conocido en la cafetería de su universidad, iban bien. Claro que no estaban juntas y claro que tan sólo se divertían pero...

Emily no quería nada serio, tan sólo un poco de marcha para su cuerpo. Era jóven y desde Mandy no había tenido una cita con nadie. Ese sábado, Alex y Emily fueron a cenar a un bonito sitio y la pelirroja estaba encantada.

El exceso de atención era lo que tenía, joder y ¿A quién iba a engañar Emily? Alex estaba para mojar pan, era todo un pivonazo de chica.

Era de esas chicas que da gusto pasear del brazo porque todo el mundo se muere de envidia.

Y aún así no lee producía lo más mínimo en su interior. Ni esa risa tonta, ni ese pequeño dolor de estómago, ni ese ardor en las mejillas... no. Absolutamente nada.

Ni si quiera aquél pequeño nerviosismo que le provocó en su día Mandy.

Cero.

Cuando la joven Emily era aún más joven creía en el amor como algo poderoso y por supuesto creía en todos los clichés románticos del mundo.

'Como que el corazón parece que vaya en una montaña rusa cuando estás con ella.'

Ella no había vivido aún eso. No, era pronto yvella era demasiado joven...

De repente y al pensar en ello, toda esa felicidad momentánea se esfumó y entró en la consulta deseando que Naomi la animara con algo.

La doctora rubia le gustaba. No de esa manera loca, por supuesto porque era más algo platónico... la veía una mujer adulta, inteligente, segura de lo que hacía. Alguien a quien admirar.

'Y guapa y jodidamente interesante.' Pensó Emily mientras abría la puerta del local y se encontraba con una sonriente Pandora, que leía algo del ordenador. "Buenas tardes."

"¿Cómo va todo Emily?" La recepcionista sonrió, preguntando.

Emily arrugó sus hombros. "No me puedo quejar."

No, no podía.

Fue entonces cuando Effy salió de su consulta, su pelo arreglado en una coleta alta. "OH... llegas pronto. Naomi no ha podido venir, hoy."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Emily, curiosa y sorprendida.

Effy sonrió, de medio lado. "Unos asuntos importantes. ¿Pasas? Hoy te consultaré yo."

Y la pelirroja dudó. "Eh..."

A la doctora Stonem aquello le pareció adorable. Emily Fitch, la chica que tan sólo hablaba delante de Naomi Campbell, quien la estaba intentando evitar. Era gracioso.

"No muerdo, lo juro." Insistió Effy cogiendo una carpeta de detrás del mostrador de Pandora.

Cuando Emily pasó a la consulta de Effy se dio cuenta de tres cosas. La primera, no parecía una habitación estéril sacada de un catálogo xomo la de Naomi, no... aquella consulta tenía vida. La segunda, que era bastante más pequeña que a la que ella solía ir y la tercera, que le hubiera encantado que Naomi la consultara en aquél sitio.

Aún así no estaba cómoda. Menos cuando Effy empezó a leer la libreta dónde Naomi tenía apuntadas SUS anotaciones. Se sentía algo desnuda.

"No sé si esto es una buena idea." Confesó la joven, repiqueteando sus dedos en el reposabrazos de su sillón.

Effy la miró, sonriente. "Te he dicho que no muerdo aunque siendo lesbiana supongo que-"

Emily alzó sus ambas cejar. "¿Per-perdona?"

"Mi método es así, Emily. Agresivo. Yo no te voy a mentir en ningún momento pero si eres lesbiana, porque Naomi tiene aquí apuntado que lo eres, no veo nada malo en que yo te lo diga." Dijo la doctora, con sinceridad. "¿Acaso te molesta la palabra 'lesbiana'?"

Sorprendida fue poco. Vaya... Effy hablaba como si estuviera en un ring de boxeo con ella. Era bastante intimidatorio. "Claro que no." Se defendió Emily. No sentía pudor ninguno de reconocer lo que era pero así de directa...

"Genial, porque a mí tampoco." Dijo la chica más mayor volviendo a la libreta. "Aquí pone que tu madre y tu hermana no lo aceptan. ¿Es eso cierto?"

Emily podría haberla engañado, pero ¿De qué serviría? Tan sólo asintió.

"¿Cuántos años tienen?" Preguntó Effy, cruzando sus piernas y mirando a la pequeña pelirroja.

Se sentía diminuta. Intimidada. Una mota de polvo universal. "Mi madre 43. Katie 19, como yo."

Effy sonrió, sin mirar a la chica. "Así que gemelas... interesante. ¿Y una chica tan jóven con la mente tan cerrada? Porque de tu madre bueno, lo puedo entender."

La pelirroja alzó los hombros. Ella tampoco entendía aquello, el por qué su hermana estaba siendo tan dura con algo tan 'moderno', joder.

A Effy se le pasaban cosas locas por la cabeza a la velocidad de la luz. En ese momento, algo pasó. "¿Tu hermana suele salir los sábados, Emily?"

"Claro. ¿Por qué?" Era cierto que era una pregunta rara pero Emily no le dió demasiada importancia.

Effy le regaló media sonrisa, sin ni si quiera mirarla. "Estaría muy bien conocerla 'mejor'. Eso es todo."

Cuando Emily se dió cuenta de las intenciones de aquella chica morena no pudo evitar carcajearse en su sillón. "¿En serio?" Preguntó, sorprendida. "No hay persona más jodidamente hetero en todo el mundo, Effy. Olvídalo, mi hermana tan sólo juega con plátanos." La doctora alzó la ceja. Parecía un desafío y... OH joder, no. Aquello no estaba bien. "¡Ni si quiera sabía que te gustaban las chicas!"

"Yo nunca he dicho que me gusten las chicas." Contestó Effy, sonriente y sin mirarla.

OH mierda... Katie estaba en el punto de mira de aquella doctora.

"Ni si quiera la conoces." Dijo Emily, intentando hacerla cambiar de opinión.

"Es tu gemela. Con que sea la mitad de 'encantadora' que túncreo que me conformo." No, aquella conversación no estaba yendo bien. "Podrías ahorrarme trabajo, ¿Sabes? Londres es bastante grande y hay más de una treintena de sitios para salir."

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

Effy volvió a sonreír. "Te interesa. La hora se ha acabado, Emily. Espero que el jueves me des alguna pista sobre el lugar, ya sabes... puede que el sábado no me la encuentre, pero tarde o temprano lo haré."

Emily salió de la consulta, cogiendo su casco de la moto mientras la doctora sonreía.

Effy pensó que había sido divertido, sí. Justo como había imaginado.

Naomi no pudo hacer nada muy productivo aquella tarde así que decidió que perrear era una buena idea (y por perrear se entiende sólo moverse del sofá para ir al lavabo, no el baile ese relacionado con el Reggaeton).

La mañana siguiente la pilló con ganas. Quería trabajar, quería... a quién coño iba a engañar, lo que quería era que Effy le contara cómo le había ido con su pelirroja.

'Su... no, para. Posesivos no, creía que lo habíamos dejado bastante claro.' Se dijo a si misma antes de abrir la puerta del local dónde ella, Effy y Pandora trabajaban.

La recepcionista ya sonreía detrás del largo mostrador y Naomi pensó que no había mejor manera de empezar un martes que ver que la gente de su alrededor hacía las cosas bien. "Pandora, ¿Sabes si ha llegado Effy?"

"Lleva diez minutos metida en su consulta." Respondió la recepcionista y Naomi sonrió. A eso se refería cuando hablaba de un buen trabajo.

Picó un par de veces a la puerta de Effy y después abrió. No quería parecer ni desesperada ni una obsesa, aunque últimamente estaba empezando a pensar que tenía cualidades dignas de ambas cosas. De desesperada, porque no podía esperar más. De obsesa, porque no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en Emily.

"Nos hemos levantado pronto ¿Eh?" Dijo Effy mientras leía su periódico y bebía café.

Miró al reloj de pared de la consulta de su compañera. Vaya mierda, la morena tenía razón... faltaban diez minutos para las ocho. "¿Café?"

"Ya me he tomado uno, gracias."

De repente Naomi se empezó a sentir nerviosa. ¿Desde cuando tenía aquellas confianzas con Effy?

'Desde siempre. Sin quererlo, casi, sois como mejores amigas.' Su voz interior le respondió. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. "Has venido para que te cuente cómo fue mi reunión con Emily Fitch, he de suponer."

Puta listilla... y leyendo el periódico sin ni si quiera mirarla, con esas gafas de pasta que tan bien le quedaban... parecía que se estuviera haciendo la remolona. La interesante.

Un diazepam no hubiera venido mal.

"P-Pues... pues sí." Confesó Naomi, sonrojándose levemente.

Effy sonrió, doblando el periódico y dejándolo encima de la mesa. "He decidido que le voy a echar una mano."

La rubia suspiró. "Effy, de verdad que quiero volver a tra-"

"Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que te vaya a quitar el caso de Emily Fitch, relájate. Al contrario, es todo tuyo."

Suspiro de alivio. Naomi sabía que la mayoría de cosas que Effy se proponía acababan sucendiendo.

No quería dejar la terapia con Emily por absolutamente nada del mundo."Y entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

La morena sonrió.

"Fácil. Follarme a su hermana gemela, Katie."

¿¡PERO QUÉ!?

**JAJA. Aquí lo dejo por ahora.**

**¿Qué os parece? :)**

**#Marv.**


	5. As de copas

**Capítulo 6 aquí!**

**Disclaimer: Skins no es mío TODAVÍA.**

"¿Es siempre así?" Preguntó Emily mientras paseaba por la consulta. Parecía nerviosa y eso estaba haciendo que la doctora perdiera poco a poco sus nervios, también.

Naomi alzó la mirada. "Quién."

"Effy. Creía que lo sabías, el otro día me hizo 'terapia' ella." Dijo la pequeña haciendo comillas con sus dedos y sonriendo. "¿Por qué su consulta está llena de fotografías y la tuya no?" Emily preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

'Porque no tengo a nadie con quien sacarme una fotografía.' Se contestó a si misma Naomi, pero en vez de sacar sus pensamientos a la luz se mordió el labio y empezó a apuntar cosas en su libreta.

"Me gusta tal cual está." Dijo Naomi finalmente, mientras alzaba una ceja.

La doctora estaba tensa, demasiado tensa de hecho. Era jueves y Effy iba a hacer su 'movimiento' con la hermana de su pelirroja favorita ese mismo fin de semana. "¿Cómo te fue el lunes?"

Emily alzó sus hombros. "Raro."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

La pequeña pelirroja suspiró mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, mirando al techo. "No es que Effy me caiga mal ni nada por el estilo pero es muy..."

"¿Alternativa?" Sugirió Naomi.

Emily negó moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado. "Iba a decir directa."

La doctora miró a la chica que cerraba los ojos tomando un gran respiro. "¿Estás bien, Ems?"

Y Naomi se mordió la lengua muy fuertemente porque no quería haber dicho eso y menos cuando vió la sonrisa pícara que se había formado en los labios de la chica. "¿Sabes que es la primera vez que me preguntas algo sin analizarme?"

"¿Qué te hace pen-?"

Emily sonrió, cortándole en medio de la contestación. "No llevas el bolígrafo encima y jamás me hubieras llamado Ems en otra situación sin desconcentrarme."

Fue entonces cuando la doctora se dió cuenta del gran poder de observación que tenía la pequeña chica, pero como se sintió un poco 'atacada' por la situación tiró de sarcasmo para responder. "Muy observadora tú ¿No?"

Emily puso sus manos en la mesa, inclinando su cabeza y mirando a ese par de ojos azules que tanto le fascinaban. "¿Y si te ofrezco una cosa?"

"Q-qué cosa..." Contestó Naomi llena de nervios.

"Juguemos a preguntas y respuestas." Dijo Emily levantando la mano al ver que la doctora había levantado sus cejas y la estaba mirando con incredulidad. "Por cada tres preguntas que me hagas, tengo yo derecho a tan sólo una." Naomi la continuó mirando como si la chica tuviera tres narices o algo así. ¿Se le había ido la cabeza? Nunca haría eso. "Prometo contestar todo lo que quieras."

Cuando Emily añadió eso, la curiosidad de la doctora apareció de la nada. Era como si una vocecilla interior estuviera diciendo: 'acepta, acepta, acepta' en bucle y no la dejara pensar en nada más. "Bueno, no veo por qué no." Dijo Naomi abriendo su libreta.

"Cierra eso." Pidió la pelirroja, con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Me estoy ofreciendo a contestarlo todo absolutamente todo, Naomi."

La doctora suspiró y cerró la libreta encima de la mesa algo bruscamente. "Está bien." Dijo mientras roleaba los ojos. "Empiezo?"

Emily hizo un gesto con la mano que le indicaba que ya podía comenzar con aquello y la doctora miró a Emily fíjamente. "¿Cómo te gustaría verte en el futuro?"

Era una pregunta importante para la doctora porque los deseos futuros de Emily eran algo clave en su terapia, obviamente.

La joven se tomó unos segundos para contestar y cruzó sus piernas en el sillón, manteniendo una posición parecida a la de los índios. Naomi suspiró al ver que los zapatos de Emily estaban rozando su sillón, esas cosas le ponían enferma.

Emily se dió cuenta y se quitó sus zapatos. "Poco correcta' pensó Naomi mientras continuaba observando a la chica.

"Viajando. Por lo menos en el futuro próximo." Respondió la chica.

"¿Y en el no próximo?" Preguntó Naomi, entrelazando sus manos encima de la mesa.

Emily alzó sus hombros. "Nunca he sido demasiado de las que se imaginan su vida dentro de 10 años así que no sé cómo contestarte a eso."

Naomi sonrió, sabiendo que la pelirroja estaba siendo muy sincera. Eso le gustaba mucho. "¿Te ves con una mujer?"

La joven alzó su ceja, mirando a la doctora. Era una pregunta bastante clara y aunque Emily sabía que era gay había muchísimas cosas que aún le costaba de asimilar en ese tema. "No me veo con un hombre." Dijo Emily segura y Naomi asintió entendiendo que la joven chica aún estaba un tanto verde en el tema.

"Me toca"

Naomi frunció el ceño. "Me queda una pregunta."

Emily se rió. "No, técnicamente no."

La doctora lo pensó y suspiró. Había sido muy tonta, pues al preguntar por el futuro de Emily había formulado dos cuestiones y ahora se tendría que someter a una de las preguntas de la chica, estupendo...

Con lo que Naomi odiaba ser interrogada.

"Bien." Dijo Naomi, y Emily la miró con otra vez esa sonrisa pícara.

Maldita, odiosa, preciosa y perfecta sonrisa, pensó la doctora.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Preguntó Emily y la rubia roleó sus ojos porque esa era una pregunta un tanto absurda.

"27." Contestó alzando los hombros.

La pelirroja asintió como si lo que hubiera descubierto era algo importante y Naomi alzó una ceja.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Emily soltando una pequeña risilla. "¿Te esperabas un interrogatorio o algo así?"

La doctora la miró. "Si hubieras sido un poco más lista te hubieras percatado que en los diplomas que has estado mirando antes pone tanto mi nombre como mi fecha de nacimiento."

Emily chasqueó sus dedos y la señaló. "Tienes razón."

Ambas se miraron y Naomi sonrió mientras agachaba su cabeza. Le gustaban esas pequeñas victorias.

"En realidad..." dijo Emily aclarando su garganta y mirándola "éste juego ha sido una excusa absurda."

La doctora la miró. "¿A qué te ref-

"Éste sábado, Effy y Katie van a estar en una discoteca enorme y... mi hermana ha insistido en que vaya, y te juro que me apetecería mucho ver eso pero me preguntaba si..." Emily se sonrojó y Naomi sonrió al ver la reacción de la pequeña. Le gustaba provocar ésas pequeñas cosas en la pelirroja. "Si te gustaría irte a tomar unas copas conmigo en algún lugar más tranquilo." Medio susurró Emily clavando su mirada en el suelo.

Y en la cabeza de Naomi parecía que alguien hubiera tirado una bomba arrasándolo todo porque mirando a la joven chica, asintió sin ni si quiera pensar dos veces en ello.

'MIERDA, qué has hecho' se dijo a si misma porque todo fue peor cuando Emily sonrió tan profundamente.

El corazón le iba tan rápido que parecía que en su pecho había una fiesta de música electrónica.

Fue la primera vez que Naomi vió cómo la joven pelirroja se mostraba vergonzosa y tuvo ganas de levantarse, salir de su consulta, coger el primer avión que pasara y huír de aquello mientras podía.

Emily se mordió el labio. "B-bien..."

Naomi asintió de nuevo. "Te llamaré, ¿Vale? Tengo tu número en tu ficha en recepción."

"De acuerdo."

Sus ojos fueron por inercia al reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y cuando vió la hora se alarmó. ¡Qué tarde que se había hecho! "Te... te acompaño a la puerta."

Emily se levantó, calzándose los zapatos y siguiendo a Naomi hasta la puerta. Ambas se miraron y en un arrebato (porque fue un jodido arrebato, no hay otra manera lógica de explicar eso) Emily besó la mejilla de la doctora con una ternura que hizo que en estómago de la rubia se despertara algo.

Quería fumar, quería vomitar y quería chillar a la misma vez. Cuando Emily salió de la sala, Naomi se acarició la mejilla dónde la pequeña pelirroja había puesto sus labios y sonrió.

'Estás loca' se dijo a si misma durante toda aquella tarde mientras fumaba y fumaba sin parar.

Que estaba loca ya lo sabía y no le importaba en absoluto.

En un momento de la tarde, Effy entró en su consulta con una sonrisa de triunfadora en los labios.

"¿Acaso te ha tocado la lotería o algo?" Dijo Naomi, sorprendida por la cara que estaba poniendo Effy.

La morena negó. "Mucho mejor." Dijo dejando un par de dossieres en la mesa de Naomi. "Sé dónde va a estar Katie Fitch éste sábado." Dijo alzando un puño y saliendo de la consulta.

Naomi tuvo que reírse. Y luego la puta loca era ella misma, sí...

[...]

El viernes por la mañana, Naomi se pasó treinta minutos de reloj 'hiperventilando' mientras intentaba mandarle un mensaje a Emily que no sonara lo suficientemente absurdo para que la pelirroja quisiera ir a tomarse unas copas con ella.

"Eres una jodida persona adulta, que no se te vaya la cabeza." Se dijo a sí misma sabiendo que estaba sola en la consulta.

Cogió su móvil y mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza cómo para haberse hecho una herida, empezó a teclear.

- Hola Ems, soy yo, Naomi. ¿Aún en mente esas copas?

Joder, sonaba patético miraras por dónde miraras. Borró el mensaje y lo volvió a intentar.

- Hola Emily, soy Naomi. Me imagino que te gustaría tener mi teléfono, ya que vamos a tomarnos unas copas ;P

¡No, no y no. Joder, cuando iba a la universidad esa mierda de mandar mensajes se le daba bastante bien!

- ¿Aún en mente esas copas? ;) Naomi.

¿Mejor? Al menos no rozaba todos los límites del patetismo. Le dió al botón de enviar y se encendió un cigarro, soltando un gran suspiro.

La mañana se le hizo interminable al saber que Emily no contestaba e incluso durante un par de consultas no pudo prestarle atención a nada. Cada vez que su móvil vibraba se cagaba en todos los santos del mundo al ver que era un mensaje de publicidad o de su compañía de telefonía móvil.

Maldita agonía...

Se fue a comer con Pandora y con Effy para intentar distraerse y fue peor cuando ellas no podían parar de hablar de planes y planes de boda.

"¿Tú vendrás, Naomi?" Preguntó la joven chica rubia de sonrisa adorable y su jefa asintió sin abrir la boca. "¡Genial! ¿Sóla o con...?"

Effy la cortó, sabiendo que Naomi estaba ya lo suficiente incómoda para tener que responder eso. La doctora morena era así: sabía leer a Naomi a la perfección simplemente con su lenguaje corporal. "Todavía no sabemos eso, Panda. Es un poco pronto para contestar eso ¿No crees?"

Pandora asintió. "Tienes toda la razón del mundo."

Cuando acabaron de comer Naomi se dirigió a la consulta un poco crispada. Había tenido los huevos de enviarle un mensaje a Emily y se sentía totalmente ignorada, además que ni de coña Emily no había podido coger el móvil en tres horas...

Al abrir la puerta de entrada del local vió una carta en el suelo y gruñó porque pensó que a Pandora se le habría caído. Al ver su nombre en la parte del remitente, suspiró y la abrió.

'¡Se me había olvidado! El primer día que vine estaba tan enfadada que os apunté un número falso por si se os ocurría llamarme o algo así, haha. No quería esperar al lunes para decírtelo. Emily.

P.D.: 074-57587413 ;)'

Naomi no pudo evitar sonreír, entonces.

'Menuda gilipollas' pensó de si misma al ver que había estado toda la mañana sobreanalizándolo todo y que tan sólo había sido un pequeño malentendido con el número de Emily.

Volviendo a coger su móvil, reenvió el mensaje al nuevo número.

- ¿Aún en mente esas copas? ;) Naomi.

Y la respuesta le llegó en tan sólo unos segundos (y eso hizo que Naomi estuviera contenta. Tanto, que tuvo otra vez esa sensación de querer chillar, fumar y vomitar a la vez).

- Veo que te ha llegado mi carta, entonces ;) Emily, xx.

Naomi sonrió aunque había algo por dentro que la asustaba a morir.

Por primera vez en su vida tenía ganas de sacrificar una noche de sábado por estar con Emily.

Le apetecía.

Eso, ese simple conocimiento de saber que cuando Emily estaba implicada en algo a Naomi le apetecía, le estaba revolviendo el estómago con algo desconocido para ella.

Gritar, fumar y vomitar.

**Ta-daaa**

**Hasta el próximo :)**

**#Marv**


	6. Búscame

**Mi ordenador portátil ha muerto :(((( Menudo lunes tan mierdoso, jaja. A partir de ahora tardaré un poco más en subir los capítulos pero "prometo" que valdrán la pena (¿Se puede prometer eso?) Estoy muy de bajón (un día malo lo tiene cualquiera) pero quiero acabar esta historia, las cosas no se pueden dejar a medias :) **

**Disclaimer: Skins no me pertenece.**

Tap tap tap tap tap...

Naomi movía su pie nerviosamente en el suelo, sus tacones haciendo un ruido bastante fuerte en las baldosas negras de aquél lugar, pero es que se estaba muriendo de nervios.

Literalmente.

La doctora era una persona muy nerviosa en sí. No le gustaba esperar a nadie porque ella nunca se hacía esperar, y aquello le repercutía incluso físicamente: dolores de cabeza, sudor frío... (incluso heridas en los labios, de mordérselos tan fuertemente hasta llegar a hacerse sangre).

Mirando a su reloj más o menos cada veinte segundos, pues Naomi era maniática pero no llevaba un reloj interno dentro aunque siempre hubiera tenido el don de decir qué hora era aproximadamente en cualquier momento (era útil obviamente), esperaba y esperaba.

Sábado frío, en Londres. Sus 'copas' con Emily.

La puerta del bar sonó y levantó su cabeza para ver a la pelirroja entrar, con un look...

JO-DER con la pequeña Emily. Unos pantalones pitillo de color negro, una camiseta de tirantes azul oscura y encima, una chaqueta de cuero que brillaba (aunque Naomi tuvo claro que en cualquier otra persona aquella chaqueta hubiera sido tan sólo una chaqueta más. En ella llamaba la atención).

La gente se giraba para mirar a la pequeña y Naomi no supo si sentirse afortunada de ser la 'cita' o de...

'¿¡Cita!? ¿¡Te estás escuchando!?'

Sonrió. Naomi tenía aquella cualidad de esconder sus miedos en lo más profundo de todo su ser, así que aunque estuviera deseando huír de cualquier situación siempre parecía que no.

Lo que le dió miedo a la doctora fue sentirse cómoda, sabiendo con quién se iba a tomar unas copas.

"Lo siento mucho por llegar tarde, tuve que llevar a Katie." Y eso no era lo peor, claro. Naomi tuvo claro desde que vió a la joven que su impuntualidad le importaba bien poco si al final iba a estar allí con ella. Lo peor fue cuando Emily besó su mejilla y se sentó a su lado (en vez de enfrente).

Demasiado cerca.

El sudor frío empezó a convertirse en calor y sus mejillas se volvieron rojizas. "N-no importa, acabo de llegar." Dijo Naomi.

Emily sonrió y cruzó sus piernas, haciendo que su pie rozara tímidamente la pierna de la doctora.

La rubia iba a explosionar, como el TNT. Como la nitroglicerina o las bombas caseras hechas con jabón industrial o grasa.

Lo peor era que no entendía lo que le estaba pasando porque no le había pasado nunca jamás.

"Bueno..." Dijo Naomi, pensando en algún tema de conversación que la sacara de aquello.

Emily se rió y la doctora alzó una ceja. "Es divertido." Naomi la volvió a mirar, no sabía lo que quería decir la pelirroja y eso la ponía mucho más nerviosa. "Quiero decir... pensé que no vendrías."

Y la rubia se sorprendió. "¿Por qué no iría a-?"

"No lo sé, es tu tiempo libre y pensé que no te caía bien." Dijo Emily, sonriente. "Es un alivio ver que sí."

Naomi frunció el ceño pero no por sentirse molesta, si no por qué no entendía a qué venía eso. Emily era sin ningún tipo de duda la paciente a la que le invertía mayor tiempo por lo menos en su mente así que era una afirmación un tanto absurda.

'Pero ella no lo sabe y no se lo dirías nunca.' Pensó Naomi, mientras observaba a Emily.

"Si no me cayeras bien no estaría aquí." Cuando la doctora dijo eso su compañera sonrió.

Tenía sentido.

Naomi pensó que no le importaría lanzar otro halago si su pelirroja sonreía así.

'¿Tu pelirroja? No seas absurda, doctora Campbell.' Pensó.

Emily aclaró su garganta y se puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. "Voy a pedir, ¿Qué quieres?"

La doctora escuchó eso y abrió su bolso, buscando su cartera para darle un billete a Emily. Cuando la joven se percató de sus intenciones cogió con mucho tacto su muñeca para pararla.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y Naomi tragó saliva. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Qué coño?

"Invito yo." Naomi abrió la boca para replicar pero Emily la paró. "Insisto. ¿Cerveza?"

La doctora alzó los hombros. "Eh... p-preferiría vino."

Emily sonrió y asintiendo, se levantó para ir hacia la barra a pedir la bebida. Naomi no pudo evitar pensar en lo preciosa que iba la pequeña pelirroja aquella noche.

Brillaba.

En menudo embrollo se había metido, Dios...

[...]

Katie movía sus pies aunque ella no lo hacía por nervios. Lo estaba pasando bien, realmente bien y estaba disfrutando de aquella fiesta como si fuera la última de su vida. Aunque se había encontrado con algunas amigas en aquella discoteca lo cierto era que la gemela sabía cómo hacer de una fiesta SU fiesta.

En cuanto se puso a bailar tuvo a practicamente todo el sector masculino de la fiesta observándola como si fuera una auténtica gogó, y es que Katie Fitch era así: llamaba la atención y le encantaba hacerlo.

Detrás de la barra del bar, Effy se tomaba lentamente su copa mientras la miraba también. Había algo en ella muy diferente que en su hermana y Effy lo notó en seguida: Emily era muchísimo más natural que Katie.

'Me pregunto qué pequeños secretos tendrá para necesitar llamar tanto la atención.' Se dijo a si misma la morena, mientras dejaba el vaso vacío en la barra y se dirigía hacia ella.

El plan estaba claro y cuando la alcanzó, lo puso en marcha.

"¡Emily!" Dijo abrazándola y entonces notó cómo la gemela la apartó bruscamente.

Katie parecía muy malhumorada, el plan de Effy funcionaba. "¿¡Quién coño eres!?"

La doctora abrió los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa. "P-pero... ¿Em?"

"Evidentemente NO soy Emily, así que pírate." Dijo la gemela sin apartar la mirada de Effy.

Effy alzó sus hombros. "Entonces si no eres ella ¿Quién eres?"

Y la bomba ya estaba soltada: si Katie era una chica lista pillaría que Emily (hipotéticamente) jamás le había hablado de ella a aquella chica morena.

Definitivamente Katie era una chica lista. Effy vió el dolor en sus ojos.

"Oh... bueno, soy su hermana."

La doctora fingió una risa. "Sí claro. Emily, no intentes timarme."

Katie negó con la cabeza, juntando sus labios. La situación era muy incómoda para ella y Effy continuó con su plan. "O sea que Emily tiene una hermana gemela..." Dijo, con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Vaya, vaya... soy Effy."

"K-Katie." Dijo la gemela encajando su mano con la doctora, que sonreía.

Cuando Effy soltó su mano, algunos segundos más tarde de lo correcto, miró a los ojos a aquella chica.

"Te invito a unas copas." Katie frunció el ceño. "¡Vamos! Así me disculpo. Lo de antes ha sido un tanto incómodo." Effy cogió la mano de Katie y la arrastró por el club hasta la barra. La gemela estaba totalmente perpleja pero se dejó llevar. Había algo en esa Effy que... no sabía explicarlo. "¿Qué te gusta?"

Katie volvió a alzar los hombros. "Ron con cola está bien."

Effy se sorprendió. Pensaba que aquella chica le pediría algo más 'sofisticado', por ejemplo vodka con algo dulce o un cóctel. "... me gusta. Lo mismo para mí, entonces."

Poco después tuvieron sus bebidas y se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas más alejadas. Effy cruzó sus piernas y miró a Katie, que parecía dubitativa. "Se te vé que quieres preguntarme algo."

Katie la miró, alzando una ceja. ¿Cómo...? "¿De qué conoces a Ems?"

"Universidad." Respondió la morena sin darle mucha importancia. No le gustaba demasiado mentir pero era necesario y tenía a Katie donde la quería tener.

Se permitió fijarse en ella realmente por primera vez. Su pelo castaño caía en ondas, con esas mechas violetas tan... las gemelas Fitch sabían lo que tenían que hacer con su cabello, pensó Effy. Su cara era más redonda que la de Emily, más suave... joder, aquella chica era muy guapa. "Pero... no quiero sonar ruda pero pareces mayor que mi hermana."

Effy asintió, sonriente. "Si adivinas mi edad, te invito a otra copa."

La gemela sonrió, dándole un trago a su vaso y dejándolo en la mesa.

"No lo sé, ¿Me das una pista?"

La doctora sonrió al ver que Katie quería tomarse otra copa con ella. Había sido muy fácil, (demasiado fácil) y aún así la mayor de las Fitch la intrigaba como no le había intrigado nadie en la vida. "Si te diera una pista no sería muy divertido, ¿No crees?"

Katie asintió. "Qué lástima, por eso. No lo adivinaría nunca y no me podría tomar esa copa."

Effy se rió ante ése comentario juguetón de la gemela. Para ser una homófoba de mierda se le daba bastante bien ligar, la doctora pudo observar. Sonrió pícaramente. "Más de cinco que tú, menos de diez." Dijo Effy. No quería mentirle sobre su edad y aunque se llevaran ocho años (que ocho años era bastante tiempo) no creía que Katie se asustara o algo así. Vaya, esperaba que no.

"Así que puedes tener 25, 26, 27 o 28."

Effy asintió. "Muy observadora, pero todavía no has adivinado."

Katie le dió otro trago a su copa, vaciándola y mordiéndose el labio miró a la doctora. Había algo en ella (la gemela no sabía qué) que hacía que quisiera tomarse esa y otras muchas copas con ella.

Era divertido.

"¿Veinti... siete?"

Effy se rió. No estaba nada, nada mal. "Por lo visto tendré que invitarte a otra copa. ¿Lo mismo?"

Katie se rió y alzó el puño en señal de victoria, asintiendo. Cuando vió que esa Effy se alejaba suspiró y sacando su neceser de maquillaje, se retocó los labios.

No tenía ni puta idea de por qué pero le gustaba sentirse guapa delante de Effy.

Definitivamente iba a disfrutar de aquella copa sin pensar demasiado.

[...]

"Y entonces Katie salió del baño y al verlo mirar por la cerradura, le dió un gran golpe en la cabeza. ¡Él tenía sólo nueve años, por Dios!"

Naomi no podía parar de reír, con Emily. Las cosas que le estaba contando la pequeña pelirroja eran buenos recuerdos de su infancia y era encantador verla así. Sus piernas estaban en completo contacto, incluso la gemela había puesto su mano en la pierna de la doctora pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no quería que la noche acabara nunca.

"¿Y tú?" Preguntó Emily. "Hemos estado hablando constantemente de mí."

Naomi sonrió, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Ese momento tenía que llegar en algún momento y aunque estaba muy cómoda, no le apetecía hablar de ella. "No hay mucho que contar, en serio."

Emily negó. "No me lo creo. Seguro que..." Pero cuando Naomi la miró así (parecía que le pidiera con los ojos que no siguiera) paró. La pequeña sonrió, entonces. "De acuerdo. Puedo esperar, ¿Sabes? Tengo una paciencia increíble."

Naomi volvió a sonreír, mirando hacia otra parte para evitar la mirada de Emily. "No creo que eso sea muy interesante."

"OH, definitivamente ME INTERESA."

La doctora miró a Emily, que sonreía juguetonamente y no pudo evitar reírse y poner un mechón de pelo de la chica detrás de su oreja. "Eres horrible."

Emily se rió. "Pero lo estás pasando bien."

Naomi sonrió y aunque no asintió, pensó que no podía estar más de acuerdo con aquella pelirroja.

[...]

Katie y Effy andaban por la calle, algo bebidas. El sol iba a salir en cualquier momento y la doctora morena no pudo evitar coger de la mano a Katie mientras andaban.

Para su sorpresa, la gemela no la quitó si no que entrelazó sus dedos con ella.

Vieron un taxi y Effy levantó la mano que tenía libre para pararlo. Ambas entraron en el coche y Katie se rió. "Me lo he pasado muy bien." Dijo la pequeña.

Effy sonrió. Estaba contenta y ni sabía por qué, y sabía que si se lo proponía a Katie podían ir a su casa y acabaría follando con ella (porque Effy podía notarlo) pero de repente no le pareció una buena idea.

Cuando notó los labios de Katie en su mejilla se sorprendió y se giró, para ver a una chiquilla medio borracha que parecía saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Effy no pudo evitarlo y acercándose a ella, besó los labios de Katie con mucha ternura, como si la gemela hubiera estado hecha de porcelana.

Llegaron a la calle de Katie y Effy la miró. La pequeña se mordía el labio.

"Katie..."

"N-nos veremos, ¿Verdad?" Dijo la pequeña chica y Effy le acarició su mejilla con un pulgar. Debería haber dicho que no pero tuvo que asentir y fue entonces cuando pasó lo que no esperaba. Fue Katie la que se acercó a ella y le dió un pequeño beso en sus labios. "Búscame." Susurró la gemela y Effy asintió, viendo cómo la pequeña salía del coche.

El conductor no sabía dónde mirar y Effy, suspirando, le dijo que ya podía arrancar el coche si quería que le pagara.

¿Qué coño había pasado? ¿Por qué se sentía TAN bien?

[...]

_Por que sí_

_Porque te pones tan presumida_

_Es que me vas a arruinar la vida_

_¿Y qué si lo digo yo?_

_Siempre me matan las despedidas_

_Tan sólo soy un expectador..._

_Soy fan de tí._

_No hablaban y ya est_aba bien. Emily movía su mano mientras cantaba la canción que había puesto Naomi en su reproductor y a la doctora le pareció adorable. No pudo evitar mirarla y sentirse bien de que la pequeña pelirroja estuviera allí con ella.

'Contigo, no con otra.' Se dijo a sí misma y sonrió.

"Esta noche ha sido genial." Dijo Emily desde el asiento del copiloto. Naomi conducía y aunque se había bebido un par de copas de vino, estaba lo suficiente serena para saber dónde iba.

Naomi sonrió al escuchar eso y paró el coche enfrente de la casa de la pelirroja. Se asombró de ver una casa tan grande en Londres. Parecía muy cara. "Bueno..."

La pequeña pelirroja le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído. "Nos vemos el lunes, doctora."

Emily sabía perfectamente que si presionaba mucho la situación la doctora no volvería a tomarse unas copas con ella nunca y joder, aquella noche la gemela se lo había pasado muy bien, mejor que nunca.

Era raro lo que sentía en el pecho cada vez que Naomi clavaba esos ojos azules en ella pero le gustaba, ¡Qué coño! Le encantaba la doctora.

La pelirroja era una chica muy observadora y había podido descubrir bastantes cosas de ella en una noche, y le parecía adorable.

Todo.

Cuando bajó del coche se dió la vuelta para despedir a Naomi, que sonreía apoyada en el asiento. La doctora no arrancó hasta que vió a Emily entrar en la casa y soltó un enorme suspiro.

¿Qué coño estaba haciendo esa chiquilla con ella? No lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar pensar que esa era una buena manera de pasar el sábado.

Y no le importaría repetir.

**La canción que suena en el coche mientras Naomi conduce es: Sidecars - Fan De Tí.**

**Lunes, acábate ya.**

**#MARV.**


	7. Suena bien

**Otro capítulo de esto :) No se me da bien hacer A/N así que simplemente voy a poner disclaimer y agradeceros por todo el feedback y ya está.**

**Disclaimer: Skins no es mío pero de sueños se vive.**

Katie podía ser muchas cosas pero había dos cosas que tenía muy claras: ni era lesbiana ni era como Emily.

Ya estaba estirada en su cama cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación de su hermana abrirse y dudó. No podía dormir, no podía sacarse aquella noche de la cabeza y definitivamente no había bebido tanto como para no saber lo que había pasado. No sabía si arrepentirse o qué. No sabía nada.

Aquella Effy era algo aparte. Había conseguido tirarle todas y cada una de las barreras que la gemela mayor había construido durante muchos años con sólo cuatro copas de mierda ¡Por Dios, cómo coño iba a dormir!

Se levantó y arrastró sus pies hasta la habitación de Emily. Por suerte la luz del cuarto de su hermana estaba encendida, así que dió dos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

Su hermana abrió la puerta unos segundos después, con cara de extrañada. "Katie, ¿Qué c-?"

"¿P-puedo pasar?" Emily alzó sus cejas, bastante sorprendida pero abrió la puerta para darle paso a su gemela. Cuando Katie entró, miró alrededor porque aunque fuera raro ella nunca había estado allí, en ese cuarto (de hecho nadie entraba en la habitación de Emily).

La pequeña de ambas suspiró al ver que su hermana lo miraba absolutamente todo con parsimonia.

"Estaba pensando en dormir." Dijo Emily con un tono de voz seco. Katie se giró para verla y entonces se dió cuenta de la relación de mierda que tenía con su hermana.

Jamás se había parado a pensar en ello y dolía mucho. Katie tenía muchas ganas de llorar, joder ¿En qué se habían convertido?

Emily miró a su hermana y al verla tan cabizbaja supo que algo iba mal, y se mordió el labio. Nunca se le había dado bien abrazar o consolar a Katie porque ella nunca le había dejado.

Era una situación muy extraña.

Katie movió su cabeza de lado a lado, saliendo de aquél pequeño trance y miró a Emily que la estaba observando con una ceja alzada. La gemela mayor se mordió el labio mirando hacia el suelo.

"Eh... ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Emily, andando hacia ella y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Katie, con ternura.

La mayor no supo qué responder y simplemente alzó sus hombros. Fue entonces cuando pasó algo que la dejó muy sorprendida.

Emily la abrazó.

Katie no pudo soportarlo y hundió su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana mientras lloraba.

Joder, se sentía tan estúpida y la había echado tanto de menos. Quiso decirle tantas cosas y las palabras se quedaban en su garganta, como si algo estuviera estrujando sus cuerdas vocales: no tenía valor para hablar.

La pequeña suspiró y puso su mano en la cabeza de Katie mientras ésta lloraba. Emily la entendía porque siempre la había entendido y sabía que era su forma de disculparse por todo lo que había pasado y aunque le hubiera gustado que Katie hubiera dicho algo como 'perdóname' para ella era suficiente.

Cuando se separaron, Emily limpió con su pulgar las lágrimas de su hermana y sonrió. "Quédate aquí esta noche, ¿Vale?"

Katie asintió y Emily le dió un beso en la cabeza. Estaba contenta y continuó recogiendo sus cosas mientras la gemela mayor abría el edredón de la enorme cama de su hermana y se metía allí, escondiéndose. Se durmió enseguida, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima tan sólo llorando enfrente de su hermana.

La pelirroja se metió en la cama un rato después y sonrió, viendo a su hermana dormir a su lado como cuando eran pequeñas. No tardó mucho en dormirse, pensando que aquella noche había empezado a cambiar todo y que eso le sentaba muy pero que muy bien.

[...]

Naomi leía una y otra vez las anotaciones que había hecho en la libreta de JJ aquella mañana de lunes. Había algo que no cuadraba, el chico había estado más nervioso que de costumbre y la doctora se sentía impotente de haber dado un paso atrás con él.

La confianza que parecía haber ganado con aquél joven de pelo rizado se había ido y él no había hablado demasiado.

Eso no le gustaba.

Por otra parte, Effy había llamado esa mañana; la morena no se encontraba bien, así que Naomi había tenido que doblar sus sesiones aquella mañana y había hecho cuatro horas seguidas. Estaba exhausta de escuchar problemas y más problemas y sólo tenía ganas de volver a ver a Emily, confiando en que aquella pequeña chica alegraría su día.

Cuando llegó la hora, Naomi tan sólo se bebía un café bien calentito mientras veía la lluvia caer. Era tan relajante que su estrés se volvió minúsculo.

"Bonito, ¿Eh? Cuando llueve así yo también me siento en mi ventana a escuchar la lluvia caer." La doctora sonrió, reconociendo la voz de su nueva persona favorita: Emily.

Como si la pequeña fuera medicina todo lo demás se volvió diminuto y por primera vez en aquél lunes Naomi se sintió bien.

Emily se sentó a su lado, cogiendo una de las sillas del escritorio y arrastrándola. La doctora se hubiera sentido molesta en cualquier otro momento pero no aquella tarde, no. Aquella tarde todo le daba igual.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio tan sólo disfrutando de aquél sonido tan genial.

Naomi miró a su derecha para ver a la pequeña, abrazando sus piernas en la silla y mirando hacia la lluvia con la mirada más serena que la doctora había visto sonar. ¿Podía ser más bella, aquella personita tan pequeña? Una gran ola de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Naomi, un sentimiento algo aturdidor: estaba completamente loca por aquella pelirroja.

Tuvo miedo, vivió los diez segundos más terroríficos de su vida hasta que pasó algo que la calmó.

La mano de Emily había cogido la suya y estaba pasando el pulgar por sus nudillos con auténtica parsimonia.

No, Naomi no podía tener miedo de aquello. Ambas estaban allí juntas y era verdad que había unos cuantos muros que no podían saltar pero la doctora se sentía bien.

De puta madre. Mejor que nunca.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Naomi mirándola, con una suavidad en su voz que no era demasiado normal en ella pero que intentaba no romper aquella burbuja que ambas habían construido.

Emily sonrió y la miró. "Muy bien, ¿Y tú? ¿Tú cómo estás?"

Y la doctora no pudo contestar porque se había perdido. Puta mierda, estaba jodida. Naomi se había perdido en los ojos marrones de Emily y no quería salir de ellos jamás.

Ambas se acercaron lentamente como si un poderoso imán las estuviera atrayendo y cuando Naomi ya podía sentir la respiración acelerada de Emily rozar sus labios, (y joder, qué sensación tan genial) alguien picó a la puerta y la doctora se apartó rápidamente, carraspeando.

Pandora abrió la puerta de la consulta. "Naomi, la señora Dickhaw no puede venir hoy, acaba de llamar. Yo me voy ya, ¿Vale?"

Naomi asintió y contestó mientras sentía que el calor le subía a las mejillas. "C-claro."

Cuando Pandora cerró la puerta Emily se mordió el labio intentando no reírse, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña risilla saliera por sus labios. Naomi la miró, algo avergonzada.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Emily la observaba con gran curiosidad y pudo darse cuenta del respingo que dió el cuerpo de Naomi cuando ambas escucharon el sonido de la puerta del local.

Pandora se había ido.

Estaban solas.

[...]

Katie escuchaba música, estirada en su cama y mirando al techo. Pensaba y no pensaba, intentaba dejar su mente en blanco y que todo lo demás fluyera.

Se encontraba bien, bastante bien. Emily y ella pasaron todo aquél domingo juntas y Katie sintió que su hermana estaba allí, de nuevo con ella. Vaya gilipollez había sido aquello de enfadarse porque ella fuera gay, joder ¿Qué más daba? No es que Katie pudiera cambiar eso y contra más pensaba, más igual le daba.

Su móvil empezó a sonar y suspiró. Odiaba que rompieran sus pequeños momentos así, y más cuando vió el número desconocido en la pantalla.

"Joder..." dijo apagando su cadena de música con el mando y pulsó el botón de recibir llamada. "¿Sí?"

/"Te dije que te buscaría."

Y el estómago de Katie, una maldita montaña rusa sin protección ninguna. Joooooder, en dos días le había dado tanto tiempo de pensar en Effy que estaba empezando a asustarse de ello. "¿Cómo coño tienes mi número?"

Cuando Effy se rió, Katie tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. No se entendía a ella misma pero esa risa le había parecido el mejor sonido del mundo.

¿Acaso había tenido un flechazo con aquella chica?

No, no podía ser.

/"Se me da bien encontrar cosas cuando el fin me interesa."

Vale, sí que podía ser. Y ese misterio la estaba poniendo nerviosa. "Effy..."

La doctora volvió a reírse. /"Suena bien, ¿Sabes?"

Katie alzó una ceja y se mordió el labio.

"¿Q-qué suena bien?"

/"Mi nombre, cuando lo dices tú. Suena increíble."

[...]

La lluvia no dejaba de caer y Naomi fumaba, viendo cómo Emily miraba por la ventana.

No habían hecho terapia, ¿Para qué? ¿A quién querían engañar? A ambas les importaba una mierda la maldita terapia, lo único que parecía que tenían en común era que tenían muchas ganas de pasar tiempo juntas.

"¿Quieres q-que pida algo de cenar y...?" Cuando Emily se giró y asintió, con una gran sonrisa, la doctora sintió que su corazón explotaría o algo así. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando? "¿Comida china?" Emily miró al suelo, algo dubitativa. "Eh... podemos pedir lo que quieras, si no te apete-"

"Es que nunca la he probado."

Y a Naomi le pareció adorable porque ya no quedaba ni gota de aquella chica altiva e impertinente que había venido a la consulta hacía prácticamente un mes. No, ni una gotita de nada. La doctora sonrió y se acercó a la pelirroja. "¿Pizza, entonces?" La joven asintió y Naomi sonrió, sacando su móvil del bosillo. "¿Algún tipo en especial?"

"¿Atún y queso?" Preguntó Emily.

La doctora asintió y empezó a hacer el pedido. "Por mí bien." Cuando acabó con el pedido, fue hacia su pequeño armario y sacó una botella de Vodka y un par de vasos. Emily alzó una ceja y Naomi soltó una pequeña risa.

La situación era rara y adorable a la vez, pero no incómoda. Ambas estaban bien.

La noche pintaba larga, como la del sábado, pero a ambas les daba igual.

Juntas estaban bien.

**Y ya está por ahora.**

**Effy siendo Effy, como podéis ver jajaja. Espero que os guste :)**

**#Marv.**


	8. Donde duele, inspira

**_Capítulo nuevo :D Gracias por todo el feedback, como siempre y que viva el rap español._**

_**Disclaimer: Niente.**_

_"Para ver el arcoíris has de soportar la lluvia. Yo siempre torturándome para ver si algo me alivia." Rafael Lechowsky._

Metía las manos en sus bolsillos y andaba por la calle con parsimonia, mirando alrededor. Sus labios le ardían por el cigarrillo que se estaba fumando pero no le importaba demasiado.

Era miércoles y en Londres hacía un frío de cojones.

Cook era una persona 'diferente'. Sí, esa era la palabra que mejor le definía a aquél chico de 22 años.

Allí donde iba, marcaba la diferencia.

La primera vez que Effy lo vió, pensó que era un desgraciado y tenía razón. La segunda vez, lo quiso ayudar con su problema. La tercera vez quiso que se pirara de su consulta por donde había venido.

James Cook era violento. Muy raro era que no fuera borracho o fumado, pues él jugaba con las drogas como si fueran patatas fritas de bolsa o un caramelo: era fácil.

Su madre tenía tanto dinero que todo se volvía fácil. Cook hubiera cambiado todo aquél dinero por algo de amor.

Sólo por un poco y lo hubiera dado todo.

No trabajaba, ¿Para qué? Si iba a la consulta de la doctora Stonem era porque se la quería follar, nada más ni nada menos.

Effy y Cook se conocieron medio año antes de aquella mañana.

[...]

Abril de 2014, Londres.

James Cook bebía sólo, sentado en la barra de un bar cualquiera. Cuando era más jóven solía salir con sus compañeros del College a beber pero con 21 años ya no había compañeros. Con 21 años no tenía a nadie.

Sus ojos se posaron en la cerveza que se estaba bebiendo, pensando ya en la que se iba a beber después de esa. Un ruido de silla chirriar lo sacó de sus pensamientos y entonces la vió.

Era la mujer más bella que Cook había tenido el placer de mirar nunca y estaba llorando.

No tuvo valor para hablar con ella y cuando salió de aquél bar a fumar decidió que irse era una buena idea.

Caminó y caminó, llegó a casa y se acostó. No pudo dormir ni un puto segundo.

Londres era grande pero cuando James Cook se proponía algo lo hacía. Aunque no le funcionara, aunque no le saliera bien. Ya fallaría mejor la próxima vez.

[...]

Cook abrió la puerta de la consulta y a su mente vinieron memorias de cuando lo hizo por primera vez. No tenía excusa ninguna para solicitar terapia, pensó.

Effy le sacó mil defectos en tan sólo una sesión. La doctora le llegó a llamar desde despreocupado hasta drogadicto pero Cook sonreía.

Sonreía porque Effy a parte de preciosa era fiera y eso le gustaba aún más.

"Hombre, Cook... veo que sigues con tu encantadora manía de entrar sin picar." Dijo Effy mientras apagaba el cigarro en el cenicero.

Cook sonrió pícaramente. "Una de mis muchas virtudes."

La doctora tuvo que suspirar porque cada vez que Cook entraba en su consulta sentía que iba a perder una gran cantidad de tiempo (aunque el chico le pagara) porque aunque James Cook estaba relleno de problemas, le importaba todo una gran mierda. "Y bien, ¿Has decidido ya? ¿Cómo vas a derrochar mi tiempo hoy?"

El chico de pelo castaño rubizo se sentó en uno de los sillones de la doctora mientras soltaba una carcajada. Effy simplemente roleó sus ojos mientras leía uno de los casos de uno de sus pacientes y esperaba a que el chico le contara algo aleatorio, como siempre.

Lo que no se esperaba es que Cook dijera lo que dije. "Quizás hay un modo de que no vuelva más por aquí."

Y Effy levantó su vista para ver al chico con una sonrisa que la estaba intentando intimidar. Effy no pudo evitar reírse levemente, como si ese puto crío pudiera impresionarla.

'Si lo miramos con objetividad, Katie es aún más cría y no has podido parar de pensar en ella en estos tres días.'

Su mente daba asco a veces, pero tenía razón. Ni un minuto había pasado sin tener a aquella chica rondando por sus pensamientos.

"Ilumíname." Dijo la doctora con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

El chico se rió, mirándola. "Una cita."

Effy le miró mientras alzaba una ceja. "¿Qué?"

"Una cita conmigo y te juro que no vengo más."

"No lo estarás diciendo en serio."

Cook sonrió pícaramente. "Muy en serio."

Effy se rió, negando con la cabeza. ¿De qué iba aquél tío? "Estás muy seguro de tí mismo, ¿No chaval?"

Él se levantó y se señaló el pecho, orgullosamente. Sonreía como un puto loco. "Una vez te montes en el maldito tren de Cookie, no te vas a querer bajar nunca más."

"Veremos." Dijo Effy volviendo a sus papeles.

Cook se rió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. "Te recojo el viernes a las 8, aquí."

Effy suspiró y lo miró. "¿En qué momento he dicho que sí a todo esto?"

Él le guiñó un ojo. "¿Y en qué momento has dicho que no?"

[...]

Aceptó, incluso le hizo gracia que Cook se presentara medianamente arreglado.

Naomi y Pandora la miraron muy raro cuando vieron lo que iba a hacer pero primero: ¿Cómo le iba a juzgar Naomi cuando tenía todo el lío de Emily encima? Y Panda no iba a decir absolutamente nada porque la respetaba y eso a Effy la hacía sentir bien.

Ni si quiera iba arreglada pero le daba absolutamente igual, ¿Qué se había pensado aquél tío? Cenaría con él y se largaría dando alguna excusa barata, eso era todo.

Cuando se montó en su coche y Cook puso algo de música de Nirvana, Effy se empezó a reír. "Eres un jodido cliché. Ya sé del palo que vas..."

Cook sonrió, pasando una mano por su rubizo cabello mientras conducía. Le gustaba estar allí con ella y le gustaba que Effy se riera, aunque fuera de él. "¿Y de qué palo voy según tú, doctora?"

Effy lo miró, sonriente. "Ya sabes, típico tío que se cree mítico y que con un par de piropos y una vuelta en su coche, escuchando Kurt Cobain, cree que ya se nos han bajado las bragas."

Cook se empezó a reír mucho al escuchar aquello. Definitivamente la doctora tenía algo que... no sabía explicarlo. "Entonces, me olvido de llevarte a un italiano, ¿No?"

La doctora roleó sus ojos. "Hazme esto fácil, anda."

"Te llevaré a otro sitio que te gustará." Dijo Cook mientras giraba a la derecha en una calle y bajaba un poco el volúmen de su radio.

Effy lo miró sonreír y pensó que aquél chico no era un mal tío, que de hecho estaba muy bien. Aún tenía a Katie en la cabeza y quizás era el momento de hacer algo con ello.

Nunca se le había dado bien eso de pensar tanto tiempo en alguien y la doctora estaba empezando a ver en Cook una salida.

Estaba empezando a pensar que las salidas había que aprovecharlas.

[...]

El restaurante no estaba nada mal. Era un poco "tocho" para cenar pero es que Cook era una persona bestia y ya estaba bien así.

Y un steakhouse tampoco estaba del todo mal, por lo menos ella podría elegir algo más ligero.

Effy hizo su pedido y Cook se empezó a reír. "¿Qué?" Dijo ella.

"Y luego soy yo el típico, ya... ¿Una ensalada? No creía que fueras de ese tipo de tías."

Ella sonrió, porque Cook era tan descarado que sólo se le ocurrían dos cosas: o se levantaba y le daba una bofetafa, yéndose de allí o se quedaba y se reía con él.

La segunda opción no parecía tan mala idea. "No me conoces, Cookie."

"Bueno, estaba pensando en ponerle remedio a eso."

Pero Effy no le escuchó porque vivió uno de esos momentos de película en los que todo lo demás parecía no importar una mierda.

La puerta del local se había abierto y ella había mirado porque sí, porque algo la estaba llamando a mirar a la puerta.

Allí estaba ella, con sus tacones altos, con su sonrisa perturbadora. ¿Y quién coño era aquél tío? Se sintió furiosa, de repente y no le gustaba aquella sensación.

"Effy, ¿Estás bien?"

Cuando Katie clavó los ojos en ella la doctora asintió, aunque se excusó para ir al lavabo.

Joder, la puta ciudad de Londres estaba llena de restaurantes y había tenido la cruel suerte de ir al lugar donde Katie tenía pensado ir.

Se lavó las manos y se mojó la cara algo nerviosa. No le gustaba perder el control (por eso era cómodo con Cook, porque nunca iba a estar fuera de control) y aquella preciosa niñata la volvía totalmente loca. "¿Qué coño haces aquí con Cook?"

Effy levantó sus ojos para ver a Katie apoyada en la pared y cruzando sus brazos. La doctora se giró y dió un gran suspiro. "¿De qué lo conoces?"

"Todo el mundo le conoce, pero no has contestado mi pregunta."

Era peligroso. Cuando Katie hablaba así se convertía en algo peligroso para Effy, que la miraba intentando pensar en otra cualquier cosa que no fuera estamparla contra aquella pared y tomarla allí mismo. "Veo que a tí tampoco te va nada mal."

Katie frunció el ceño y la miró con tanta dureza que Effy tuvo que tragar saliva. "No creo que estés derecho a decir eso cuando estás en medio de una cita con James Cook."

Effy suspiró. "No es lo que parece, ¿Vale? Él viene a mi consulta y me dijo que si-" Se calló cuando se dió cuenta de que se estaba excusando. ¿Qué coño era aquello?

En los ojos de Katie pudo ver furia y la doctora no aguantó más. Andó hacia ella y presionándola contra la pared la besó cómo si de respirar se tratara: con urgencia. Katie la separó y la miró a los ojos, y soltando un gran suspiro y un '¿Qué cojones estoy haciendo?' devolvió aquél beso con la misma necesidad que mostraba Effy.

Cuando ambas necesitaron respirar, Effy apoyó su frente en la de Katie y respiró allí, respiró de ella. La gemela estaba totalmente fuera de control y acarició la fría mejilla de la doctora con sus dedos.

Katie se mordió el labio mientras los ojos azules de Effy no se separaban de los suyos. "¿Somos dos citas horribles, no crees?"

La doctora sonrió y asintió mientras volvía a darle un beso, hasta separarse de ella y volver al espejo a mirarse. Katie sólo estaba apoyada en la pared, mirándola.

La doctora sonrió y antes de salir por la puerta, se acercó a Katie y puso sus labios en el oído de ésta.

"La próxima vez que venga a éste asqueroso restaurante voy a venir cogida de tu mano y no lo vas a poder evitar."

Katie tragó saliva y miró a los ojos de Effy, que le dió un pequeño pico en los labios y salió del baño.

Cook la vió y sonrió. Pobre iluso, pensó Effy, si el chico hubiera visto lo que acababa de hacer...

Katie pasó por su lado minutos después y Effy sonrió, escuchando el sonido de los tacones de la chica contra el suelo.

No podía evitarlo, estaba total y compleamente loca por aquella chiquilla.

Ambos salieron del restaurante en cuanto acabaron de cenar y Cook propuso ir a tomar unas copas pero la doctora no podía seguir haciendo aquello, no cuando su cabeza estaba completamente sumergida en la jodida Katie Fitch.

"Cook..."

Él sonrió. "Ya sé lo que viene ahora, ¿Eh?"

Effy sonrió y besó la mejilla del chico, poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Eres un tipo estupendo, lo sabes ¿Verdad?"

Cook no tuvo que decir nada y cuando Effy se giró y empezó a andar el chico suspiró. Bueno, lo había intentado.

Lo había intentado pero volvía otra noche más sólo a casa.

[...]

Katie se levantó de la cama y crujió sus huesos abriendo sus brazos, desperezándose.

Maldito viernes... maldita doctora de mierda. Si lo de los primeros días había sido raro, lo de entonces ya era obsesivo. No se la podía sacar de su cabeza.

Bajó a la cocina mientras se peinaba el pelo con sus propios dedos y vió a su hermana cocinando algo. "Huele bien, ¿Y mamá y papá?"

Emily sonrió. "Se han ido a Bath todo el fin de semana con James."

Katie cogió una de las tostadas del plato que había hecho Emily y le dió un bocado. Estaba hambrienta; no es que hubiera podido cenar demasiado la noche anterior pues cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Effy el estómago se le cerró.

"¿Qué tal ayer con Freddie?"

Uy, si Katie le contara... lo cierto es que llevaba teniendo citas con él un par de meses, incluso desde antes de la doctora y aunque no salieran juntos (bueno, aunque Freddie no fuera su novio) era el primer chico que le había gustado en algún tiempo.

Por lo menos hasta que la jodida doctora apareció y empezó a joder con su cabeza.

Katie sonrió y decidió que mentir un poco a su hermana tampoco era algo malo. "Bien."

Emily sonrió y sirviendo lo que quedaba de desayuno le dió un beso en la cabeza a Katie, que sonrió.

En ese momento, cuando vió a Emily tratarla con tanto cariño (después de toda la mierda que ella le había hecho pasar) decidió que se lo contaría. Que le hablaría de Effy y le pediría consejo.

Sólo tenía que encontrar un buen momento para ello.

_**Flowklorikos - Donde Duele Inspira**_

**_Hasta la próxima ;D_**

**_#Marv._**


	9. Te tengo (y no te pienso soltar)

**_¡Hoy me he levantado de un buen rollo increíble! Así que os cuelgo el capítulo 9, uno de los más fluff de toda la historia sin duda, jajaja._**

**_Disclaimer: Skins no me pertenece, la maravillosa música de Zahara tampoco y menos las obras de Freud. Tan sólo tomé un curso de psicología y es lo único que recuerdo de ese hombre, así que sed benevolentes conmigo jajajaja. Si me he equivocado estoy abierta a correcciones, as always._**

_Tú me llevas_

_Voy despierta_

_Hay flores en los tejados_

_Tú me llevas_

_Sin darnos cuenta_

_Vamos pasando los charcos..._

Emily entró a la consulta con la sonrisa más profunda de toda la historia. Había pasado uno de los mejores fin de semanas de su vida con Katie, tan sólo siendo su hermana y eso le sentaba muy bien.

Cuando se sentó en el sillón y vió a Naomi leyendo (tan absorta de todo lo que había alrededor) pensó que la doctora se veía tan bien... su día fue mejor de repente.

Emily carraspeó y Naomi levantó su mirada, sonrojándose al ver que no se había dado cuenta de que la gemela estaba allí. "OH... lo siento, estaba..."

Emily sonrió. "No importa, acabo de entrar."

La doctora también sonrió, cerrando la libreta que había estado mirando y cruzando sus manos encima del escritorio. "¿Cómo estás?"

La pequeña pelirroja se fundía cada vez que Naomi hablaba con este tacto. No podía evitarlo, no podía evitar pensar en ella y no podía evitar seguir yendo cada lunes y cada jueves a verla, aún sabiendo que no lo necesitaba. "Bien, gracias, ¿Y tú?"

La doctora asintió, sonriendo y Emily sonrió de nuevo. Era muy difícil no sonreír cuando la doctora estaba enfrente de ella.

Naomi estaba cohibida, porque todo era demasiado cómodo y eso en ella era muy raro. Debería haber estado nerviosa de ver a Emily, debería haber tenido un auténtico ataque de pánico tan sólo por sentir aquellas cosas ¡Y encima por una paciente! Pero estaba cojonudamente bien.

Las dos lo estaban.

"E-el jueves no podré venir." Naomi se sorprendió al escuchar eso y le preguntó por qué. "Tengo un examen el viernes y no lo llevo demasiado bien."

"¿De qué?" Preguntó la doctora, interesada.

Emily suspiró. Realmente no lo llevaba demasiado bien cuando estaba incómoda hablando de un simple examen. "Te vas a reír..."

Naomi alzó su ceja, curiosa.

"Cuando empezó el semestre me matriculé en literatura psicológica porque me parecía interesante y..."

La doctora sonrió, entonces. Qué adorable... "¿Qué te entra, en el examen?"

"Sigmund Freud." Contestó la pelirroja en un suspiro. Naomi recordó su época universitaria entonces y sonrió.

Buenos tiempos, aquellos. "Yo te puedo echar una mano, si quieres."

Emily se mordió el labio. "No quiero causar molestia. Además, veo casi imposible aprobar. Simplemente no lo entiendo."

Y Naomi tuvo una idea. Una loca idea pero una idea al fin y al cabo.

"Podemos hacer una cosa..." dijo la doctora "tú aceptas mi ayuda y si consigo que apruebes el examen, yo gano algo."

Emily se rió. "¿Como qué?"

"No lo sé." Contestó la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Eres una chica lista, Emily, además... por lo menos cuando yo estudiaba las notas de los exámenes no las daban hasta una semana después de la prueba así que... tienes tiempo para pensar en ello."

Emily se rió. "No voy a aprobar..."

"Dame algo de crédito, por Dios. Trabajo en esto, me sé la metodología del maldito Freud de cabo a rabo."

La pelirroja se volvió a reír y asintió. Ambas suspiraron y no pudieron evitar perderse en los ojos de la otra durante un ratito más.

"Qué excusa tan buena para pasar tiempo conmigo, ¿Eh?"

Y Naomi se sonrojó levemente, asintiendo y pensando que aquella chica no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

No, definitivamente no lo sabía.

[...]

"... lo que quiere decir éste hombre en 'La interpretación de los sueños' es que tenemos como tres capas en el cerebro: la consciente, la inconsciente y la preconsciencia. El ser humano no puede soportar algunas cosas y las reprime en la inconsciencia. Casi la mayoría de su teoría psicoanalítica se basaba en eso."

Emily no podía dejar de mirar a Naomi mientras hablaba. Era tan inteligente, tan guapa que... la dejaba sin aliento.

Lo mejor de todo era que de verdad estaba empezando a entenderlo todo y se sentía tan cómoda en el sofá de la consulta...

"¿Lo entiendes?"

Emily asintió. "Pero no estoy de acuerdo."

La doctora sonrió, entonces. "No creo que te pregunten si te parece bien lo que Freud exponía en sus obras, Ems."

"Pero si retuviéramos cosas en el insconciente no sentiríamos nada relacionado con el pasado, es absurdo. No nos pondría triste un recuerdo de algo malo, por ejemplo, porque estaría todo metido en un cajón de cosas desconocidas."

Naomi no pudo evitar pensar en lo increíblemente preciosa que se veía Emily cuando hablaba así. Era muy inteligente para tan sólo tener 19 años y eso le gustaba mucho. Se sentía incluso orgullosa. "Pero lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?"

"Visto así, tampoco me parece algo tan difícil..." dijo Emily con una gran sonrisa en sus labios "gracias, Naomi."

¡Qué bien que sonaba su nombre cuando Emily lo decía, por Dios!

La doctora sonrió, poniendo un mechón de pelo de Emily detrás de su oreja. "Vas a aprobar ése examen."

Emily se sonrojó al ver la enorme confianza que tenía Naomi en ella y no pudo evitar besar su mejilla, tan suavemente que ambas parecían de cristal.

Cuando la pelirroja se separó, Naomi la miró a los ojos. "¿Q-quieres, quieres quedarte a cenar o...?"

Emily sonrió. "Me encantaría, pero tengo que darle un buen repaso a las obras de Freud y ya he abusado lo suficiente de tu conocimiento, ¿No crees?"

Naomi sonrió cuando la pelirroja se ataba su chaqueta y cogía el casco de su moto. La gemela se paró en la puerta y se giró para ver a Naomi sonriendo.

"Buena suerte." Dijo la doctora y Emily sonrió, saliendo de aquella sala.

Joder, su corazón bombeaba rápido.

Aquella doctora se estaba convirtiendo en algo inevitable.

[...]

Emily salió del examen con una sensación de alivio enorme. Le había ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y todo gracias a Naomi.

Se sentía tan agradecida que no pudo evitar pararse con la moto en la consulta. La doctora fumaba, mirando por la ventana y cuando la vió sonrió y la invitó a pasar.

"¿Cómo te ha ido?"

Y Naomi lo había preguntado tan genuínamente que la gemela no pudo evitar abrazarla.

El cuerpo de Naomi se tensó, pues no estaba acostumbrada a aquél contacto físico, pero al ver lo bien que encajaba Emily contra su cuerpo se relajó. "Eres la mejor profesora del mundo." Murmuró Emily en sus brazos.

Naomi sonrió. Podía acostumbrarse a eso, definitivamente podía.

[...]

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Naomi mientras movía sus dedos en la mesa, con nervios.

Durante toda aquella semana había estado pensando en que quería que Emily aprobara, lo deseaba de corazón.

Era imposible ocultarlo ya: había algo en aquella pequeña que la invitaba a entrar y Naomi estaba empezando a pensar que ya no quería salir.

La pelirroja sonrió profundamente y miró a la doctora. "Un seis y medio."

"¿Un seis y medio?" Emily asintió y la doctora se levantó, muy contenta por aquello. "Eso es genial, Ems."

Sus brazos la abrazaron casi por inercia y la joven escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Naomi. Oh, aquél pequeño rincón era el mejor escondite del mundo.

"Gracias." Susurró Emily sin separarse de ella y Naomi sonrió, besando (por inercia, también) la cabeza de la pequeña pelirroja.

Durante casi un mes y medio la doctora estuvo prácticamente todos los días preguntándose a sí misma que por qué todo aquello estaba tan bien y la hacía tan cómoda.

Esa fue la primera tarde en la que le dió una puta mierda analizarlo todo y se dedicó a tan sólo abrazar a aquella pequeña y sentirla.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer luego?" Preguntó Emily aún sin separarse de ella y Naomi negó, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado. "Genial."

"¿Dónde me vas a llevar?" Murmuró Naomi y cuando escuchó la risita de Emily pensó que la podía llevar a cualquier sitio que ya estaría bien.

La pequeña pelirroja la miró, con una sonrisa en los labios. "Te prometo que te va a gustar."

[...]

"Wow, Emily..."

Naomi se había perdido, definitivamente. En sus ojos uno de los sitios más preciosos que había tenido el placer de mirar nunca, el lago de Holyfield. Era gracioso, porque estaba casi en medio de una gran ciudad y era un contraste muy bonito con el ruido de Londres.

Además, qué coño. Emily estaba allí con ella y eso hacía que la cantidad de cosas preciosas que tenía alrededor se juntaran.

"Éste es mi escondite. La primera vez que le dije a mi madre que era gay discutimos y yo acabé conduciendo hacia aquí casi sin querer." Emily suspiró y la miró.

Naomi asintió y sonrió. "Gracias por compartir esto conmigo."

Emily también dejó escapar una sonrisa y cogiendo la mano de la doctora se acercaron al lago para sentarse en el borde.

No volvieron a soltarse la mano hasta que Emily decidió encenderse un cigarro y ofrecerle uno a Naomi.

"Nunca he traído a nadie aquí." El corazón de la doctora se hizo veinte kilos más pesado al escuchar aquello. "Eres la primera persona que sabe de su existencia después de mí."

La doctora se mordió el labio y notó la mano de Emily coger de nuevo la suya.

Ya no podía retenerlo más, si no hacía aquello acabaría loca de verdad y acercándose a la gemela plantó un suave beso en sus labios.

Emily se separó sorprendida y la doctora se maldijo a si misma por hacer aquello pero cuando Emily la volvió a besar, más decidida, se dedicó de nuevo a no pensar.

A sentir el mejor beso de toda su vida.

"Di algo." Murmuró Naomi mordiéndose los labios, al ver que Emily se había separado un poco de ella.

La gemela sonrió y pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de Naomi. "Te tengo." Respondió Emily en un susurro, en su oído y por la espina dorsal de la doctora corrió una ola de electricidad loca y devastadora.

Emily tenía razón: la tenía, y Naomi no pensaba en cambiar eso.

[...]

Cuando Naomi llegó a casa, horas después, se tiró en el sofá con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Ese beso fue... no lo sabía. No volvieron a besarse durante aquella tarde, como si no tuvieran urgencia por apresurar las cosas y a la doctora ya le parecía bien.

Se tocó los labios con los dedos y se rió, recordando el sabor a fresa y nicotina de la dulce Emily... le pegaba. Le pegaba tanto y a Naomi le parecía el mejor sabor de todo el mundo.

Su móvil empezó a sonar y suspirando, buscó en su bolso hasta que dió con el aparatito y lo abrió, poniendo su contraseña.

La pelirroja que andaba por su cabeza le había enviado un mensaje y Naomi no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras una sensación de bienestar invadía su cuerpo.

Definitivamente se podía acostumbrar a aquello.

- Espero q duermas bien, doctora ;) No puedo parar de pensar en tí, xx.

Y ella tampoco podía parar, pero por una vez no estaba horrorizada.

Que le dieran por culo al mundo, por una vez iba a disfrutar de aquello y de su pequeña Emily.

Su pequeñita salvación.

_**Zahara: Tú me llevas.**_

_**Y nos vemos en la próxima ;D**_

_**#Marv**_


	10. Putadas mayúsculas

**Este es uno de esos capítulos que mola escribir desde la primera palabra hasta la última, así que aquí os lo dejo :)**

**Obviamente, muchas gracias a toda aquella gente que pierde unos minutitos de su vida con esto, ya sea leyendo, con review, follow o fave. Lo que sea, pero sois geniales ^^**

**¡A ello vamos!**

**Disclaimer: Skins no me pertenece.**

Aquella tarde estuvo muy bien. Estuvo tan jodidamente bien que Naomi no pudo evitar entrar en pánico, una vez la euforia por lo que había pasado se había consumido.

Tenía miedo. En cierto modo se sentía atacada por aquellos locos sentimientos que estaban empezando a surgir en lo más hondo de su persona y tenía constantes ganas de vomitar por la presión que sentía en su estómago.

Siendo sincera con ella misma y aunque había pasado dos de los días más excitantes de su vida (de pensar en Emily, basicamente) ella SABÍA que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Que el pánico iba a aparecer.

Y vaya si lo hizo.

A Naomi jamás le había gustado sentirse querida (o deseada) y era por eso que ya apenas visitaba a su madre un par de veces al año, las 'reglamentarias' por decirlo así: en su cumpleaños y en Navidad, fiesta que odiaba con toda su alma (y fiesta que se iba acercando cada vez más y más) y es que a la rubia jamás le había gustado que su madre rehiciera su vida con otro hombre, con Kieran McFoeinaugh, su profesor de secundaria.

Quizás por eso su padre se fue, quién coño sabía...

La cuestión es que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, si no se volvería loca y entonces hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza: buena idea o no, llamó a la doctora Stonem.

/"Hacía años que no me llamabas."

Y aunque esas palabras de su 'amiga' fueran duras, Effy tenía toda la razón del mundo. Naomi se sintió mal por todo aquello, aunque trabajaran juntas y la rubia conociera a aquella chica desde hacía muchísimos años, ella jamás se había esforzado por ser su amiga y aún así sabía que Effy estaría allí para cualquier cosa.

Fue honesta, porque el cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo. "Soy una amiga de mierda."

Y la doctora morena empezó a reírse al otro lado de la línea y Naomi sonrió. /"Bueno, tienes tus cositas, como todos... ¿Qué querías?"

"¿Haces algo esta noche?"

/"No tenía pensado hacer nada especial, ¿Por qué?"

Naomi sonrió. "Te invito a cenar, pido comida tailandesa."

La rubia escuchó cómo Effy se reía y volvió a sonreír. /"OH sí, tailandés... definitivamente sabes cómo convencer, Campbell."

"A las siete?"

/"...traeré Whisky."

Y aunque a Naomi se le había escapado una risita al escuchar el comentario sobre el alcohol de su amiga, se sentía mal porque con Efy siempre había sido muy fácil la palabra amistad y sin embargo lo había tirado por los suelos como si no valiera una puta mierda.

Quería remediarlo.

Miró el reloj y sonrió. Aún eran las dos de la tarde y tenía mucho tiempo, y su cabeza se fue hacia Emily Fitch.

Como cada segundo que había pasado desde que la besó, aquella joven pelirroja era tendencia en su cabeza.

Maldita niñata. Maldita y preciosa niña.

[...]

- ¿Haces algo ahora? Tengo 2 horas para tí, x.

Katie miró a la pantalla de su móvil y sonrió, y Emily la miró alzando una ceja.

Ambas estaban viendo una película que para el gusto de la joven de las dos gemelas era demasiado 'romántica'. No es que a Emily no le gustaran ese tipo de películas pero siendo objetivos, ella era algo más 'crítica' con lo que decidía ver en pantalla: Tarantino, Nolan... no mil y una reposiciones de 'Love Actually', joder...

Ese día estaba de buen humor, por eso. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que pasó en el lago y, maldición, estaba empezando a sentir cosas tan fuertes que tenía ganas de correr, saltar... de amar y ser amada al mismo tiempo.

"Em, voy a salir a tomar un café con unos amigos, ¿Te importa?"

Era gracioso que Katie le preguntara eso, sobre todo después de que en meses y meses cada una hubiera hecho su vida sin meterse en la de la otra (exceptuando el día en el que Katie la pilló con Mandy, claro). La gemela menor alzó los hombros, en un gesto de 'no, no me importa' y su hermana sonrió. "¿Vendrás a cenar?"

Katie asintió. "Pero no cocines, traeré algo."

Emily sabía que Katie no se iba a tomar un café con unos amigos pero no le dió importancia, pues nunca se la había dado. Sin embargo, le había hecho gracia que Katie hubiera sonreído así.

'Habrá quedado con un chico' pensó Emily mientras cambiaba de canal en la televisión y se acomodaba en el sofá, comiendo palomitas.

Qué equivocada estaba Emily...

Minutos después y tras haber soltado un 'nos vemos luego, Emsy' por su boca, Katie abrió la puerta para encontrarse detrás de esta a una Effy que iba absolutamente preciosa. "V-Vaya, Effy... iba a-"

Y no la dejó acabar porque se acercó a ella y pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la pequeña chica, la besó como si Katie Fitch fuera la última partícula de oxígeno del planeta Tierra.

En ese momento, Emily abrió la puerta porque Katie se había dejado las llaves dentro y cuando vió la escena ante sus ojos, no pudo evitar abrir la boca. Las llaves resbalaron de sus manos e hicieron un ruído en el suelo que hizo que Katie y Effy se apartaran.

"Mierda." Murmuró la gemela mayor mientras se pasaba la mano sutilmente por los labios.

Se había puesto roja como un tomate pero Emily no la miraba a ella, Emily no podía dejar de mirar a Effy con incredulidad. "Emily! Cuánto tiempo!" Effy fue y le dió un abrazo ante el que la gemela se quedó parada como una roca. "Te prometo que te lo explico el lunes." Susurró Effy en su oído. Acto seguido, le dió la mano a Katie y empezó a alejarse por la calle.

Esa era Effy Stonem, la chica que dejaba boquiabierta a quien quería.

"La próxima vez que hagas eso, voy a-"

Effy se rió y puso sus labios en el oído de Katie. "Te ha encantado."

Y la gemela tuvo que sonreír porque con Effy era imposible y eso la volvía completamente loca.

Ambas fluyeron en conversación facil sobre su semana y Effy pasó su brazo por la cintura de Katie, que lejos de estar incómoda estaba encantada.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Katie se rió al ver que estaban en unos juegos recreativos y miró a Effy, que sonreía. "¿En serio?"

La doctora asintió. "Tú decides si quieres que te patée el culo en alguno de estos juegos o si prefieres ser la típica chica que acaba con un enorme peluche en las manos."

Katie se rió, adelantándose a ella y entrando en el local. "Cielo, soy una Fitch. Vas a necesitar algo más que simple palabrería para 'patearme el culo', créeme."

Y por dentro, Effy aceptó el reto mientras veía como Katie contoneaba sus caderas al andar y suspiró. "¿Vienes?"

Al diablo, Effy estaba perdida. Haría lo que fuera por ganar a Katie, en todos los sentidos posibles de la palabra ganar.

[...]

JJ y Emily jugaban a videojuegos en el salón de la casa de la chica. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que su hermana había salido con Effy (y OH Dios mío menudo shock tan gordo). No quería pensar en ello, pues sabía que cuando Katie pusiera un pie en esa casa, JJ saldría escopeteado y las dos hermanas tendrían una larga charla. Bien larga.

"¿Cómo va la consulta?" Esa pregunta la cogió por sorpresa y miró a JJ, que aprovechó el despiste de la gemela para anotarse un punto en el videojuego al que estaban jugando, Call Of Duty. "Distraída, ¿Eh? Cuatro a cero."

Emily sonrió. "Y ahí tenemos a JJ, el OH caballeroso JJ que necesita distraerme para-"

Él se empezó a reír. "Emily, suelo acabar estas partidas unos veinte puntos por encima de tí."

Era cierto por lo tanto la chica se unió a las risas. Miró a su amigo, que había pausado el juego y la miraba. "¿Qué?"

"No me has contestado."

Emily alzó los hombros. "No lo sé. ¿Bien?"

Él alzó una ceja, sonriente. "BIEN, claro..."

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" Dijo ella, soltando una pequeña carcajada.

"Es curioso. Naomi habla casi más de tí que de mí en nuestras sesiones. Que cómo estás, que cómo nos conocimos..."

La pelirroja abrió los ojos, bastante sorprendida por aquello. "¿En serio?"

"¡Te pillé!" Emily suspiró. No había ni un motivo para engañar a su amigo así que no dijo nada. "Claro que no, joder... ella es una profesional y tú lo sabes." No pudo evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionada al escuchar aquello. "PERO cada vez que tu nombre sale en conversación, su cara se ilumina."

Emily sonrió y miró a su amigo, que también sonreía. La gemela se mordió el labio. "Estoy jodida, JJ."

"¡Qué va! De todas las que he conocido durante estos años es la que mejor me cae, te lo digo." JJ quitó la pausa del videojuego y se concentró en la pantalla.

Emily no iba a poder volver a concentrarse en muchas, muchas horas. Esas cuatro palabras con su amigo le habían afectado tanto que incluso Effy y Katie habían salido de su mente.

Maldita doctora rubia y su capacidad para hacer que el corazón de Emily fuera a la velocidad de la luz.

[...]

"¿Te lo has pasado bien?" Dijo Effy al parar de nuevo en el portal de los Fitch y Katie no pudo evitar reírse al ver el enorme peluche que la otra chica llevaba en sus brazos.

Katie asintió y cogió al gran panda de peluche para dejarlo en las escaleras. "Mucho. Gracias por-"

Effy sonrió. "Te dije que era un as en la máquina de peluches."

La gemela sonrió y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Effy. "Una máquina, ¿Eh?" Bromeó Katie en un tono sugerente y la doctora sonrió, asintiendo y apartando un mechón de pelo de la cara de la gemela, mientras se acercaba poco a poco hasta que sus labios chocaron con los de Katie.

Pura droga, aquellos besos. Ya fuera un beso necesitado, tímido o símplemente tierno, Effy pensó que Katie sabía cómo hacerlo a pesar de ser 'joven', y cuando la gemela se separó de ella para respirar, Effy la miró a los ojos.

"Nos vemos, ¿Vale?" Dijo y Katie asintió, deshaciendo el abrazo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Antes de que se fuera, Effy cogió su mano y volviéndola a girar, volvió a besar sus labios con mucha ternura.

"¿Ya me echas de menos?" Susurró Katie al separarse, con una sonrisa. Effy se rió y vió como la chica entraba en su casa, con el oso panda bajo sus brazos. Antes de cerrar la puerta, le guiñó un ojo y la doctora suspiró.

Joder con Katie Fitch... con una sonrisa de lunática dió media vuelta y empezó a andar hacia la boca de metro más cercana, pues Naomi vivía algo lejos.

Durante el trayecto, pensaba en aquella tarde y no podía evitar la sonrisa estúpida que llevaba en sus labios. Media hora después llegó a la parada que correspondía con el barrio de Naomi y saliendo a la calle se encendió un cigarrillo.

Se sentía estupendamente bien.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su amiga y picó un par de veces, Naomi abrió y sonrió al ver a Effy allí plantada.

Entonces la doctora morena cayó en algo en lo que no le había dado demasiado tiempo de pensar. "Joder el Whisky."

Naomi se rió, dándole paso. "Effy, tengo de sobras... de todos modos, no voy a preguntar en qué mierda te has metido esta tarde para que te olvides de algo así."

"Katie Fitch." Contestó la morena, medio orgullosa de lo que había hecho esa tarde.

La otra doctora suspiró. "Vamos. La cena ya está aquí y quiero que me lo cuentes todo."

Y Effy se rió. Evidentemente que se lo contaría, absolutamente todo, porque estaba contenta.

Ambas lo estaban.

[...]

"Así que Effy Stonem..."

Katie se sonrojó al ver a su hermana mirándola así, con esa sonrisa medio pícara y medio divertida y dejó la pizza en la mesa de la cocina. "Ya sé que es tu amiga y todo eso, Ems, pero..."

Emily se sorprendió. "¿Mi amiga?"

La otra gemela la miró. "Claro, de la universidad... ¿No?" Preguntó algo dubitativa.

La gemela menor se empezó a reír mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado. "¿Eso te ha dicho?" Al ver que Katie no contestó, Emily suspiró. "Effy no es mi amiga, no la conozco prácticamente de nada. Trabaja en el lugar donde yo voy a terapia."

Y Katie abrió los ojos con total incredulidad. "¿QUÉ?"

[...]

Naomi no podía dejar de reírse mientrad ambas cenaban. "Pero vamos a ver." Dijo, mirando a su amiga. "Me estás diciendo que para ligarte a Katie Fitch fingiste que conocías a Emily y ahora que Emily os ha pillado en medio del pastel, no va a acosar a su hermana a preguntas, ¿No?"

Joder... a Effy no se le había pasado eso por la cabeza. "Puta mierda." Dijo, poniendo su mano en su frente y suspirando. "Estoy jodida."

"MUY jodida." Dijo Naomi, mientras llenaba sus copas de Whisky de nuevo.

Effy suspiró. Era cierto que la había mentido y aunque al principio no le importaba lo más mínimo, ahora sí que empezaba a preocuparse.

Porque Katie Fitch le gustaba de verdad y aquello era una putada mayúscula.

**Y hasta aquí por ahora, nos vemos prontito ^^**

**¿Reviews?**

**#Marv**


	11. O todo va bien, o no

**Un poquito de angst nunca viene mal. Sigo siendo la reina de Keffyland, por eso jajaja (ahora veréis).**

**Aquí está el capítulo 11.**

**Disclaimer: Skins le pertenece al planeta Tierra así que me hago parte de ello.**

Que nada me interesa de alrededor, me subo a lo más alto de la locura, me encuentro a mi princesa hablando con la luna echándose carrera a ver quién es más... (Extremoduro)

Emily andaba por la calle con una decisión increíble, la gente se giraba al verla pasar pues su paso era firme. Como si quisiera ganar el partido de su vida.

Esa tarde se había vestido para ganar el partido. Creía que ya había hecho el punto ganador y llevaba tres días sin saber nada de la doctora, aunque le había mandado algunos mensajes.

La pequeña pelirroja fumaba, porque estaba nerviosa. Nerviosa y decidida a la vez. Conocía lo suficiente a Naomi para saber que no era una chica cualquiera, la conocía ya tanto que sabía que la doctora había estado pensando en lo que había pasado en el lago.

No sabía si sentir pánico o felicidad al saber eso. Igualmente andaba, con una fuerza en sus pies casi extraña. Tenía tanta prisa y en cambio aquella hora que tenía por delante se le iba a hacer tan y tan larga...

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la consulta, la abrió y miró a Panda, que hablaba por teléfono. Sonrió y saludándola con la mano, señaló a la sala de Naomi y Pandora asintió.

Emily suspiró y crujiendo sus nudillos, picó dos veces a la puerta.

"Adelante."

Esa puta voz... era música para sus oídos después de cuatro días de auténtica incertidumbre. Entró a la sala y vió a Naomi, ordenando algunos papeles en su escritorio. La joven se desabotonó su abrigo para mostrar una camiseta de tirantes que 'le quedaba estupendamente bien' según ella misma. La doctora alzó su mirada y se quedó medio muda al ver a Emily así, tan... tan guapa.

La dejaba sin aliento.

"S-siéntate." Dijo Naomi, aclarando su garganta e indicando una de las sillas de su escritorio. Emily negó, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado y acercándose a ella. "¿Qué-?"

La doctora no tuvo tiempo de nada más, pues los labios de aquella sexy pelirroja habían chocado con los suyos. Naomi se relajó y la sentó en sus piernas, mientras continuaba con aquél beso. Ambas se separaron para respirar, pues la situación se estaba volviendo algo caliente y la doctora se mordió el labio. "Hola." Murmuró Emily.

"Hola." Respondió Naomi, pasando su pulgar por la mejilla de Emily, que sonrió. "¿A qué ha venido esto?"

Emily se rió suavemente y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Naomi. "Por si te olvidabas."

¿Y cómo coño se iba a olvidar cuando Emily hacía cosas así? Aún así, su cabeza estaba llena de dudas y aunque estaba muy agusto, apartó su mirada de la pelirroja.

"No deberías haber hecho eso." Dijo Naomi, volviendo a plantar su mirada en la pelirroja.

Emily tan sólo sonrió. "¿Por qué?"

¿Por qué? Había tantos motivos... primero, porque estaban en medio de la consulta y definitivamente no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Y luego, que aquello no estaba bien, joder. "Tenemos que hablar."

"¿Acaso hay algo de lo que hablar?"

Naomi se levantó y se dirigió a la repisa de su ventana, dónde se encendió un cigarro. Siempre le habían puesto nerviosa esas mierdas, así que se dedicó a fumar en silencio mientras notaba cómo Emily la observaba. "Esto... esto no está bien." La pelirroja alzó una ceja. "Soy tu maldita psicó-"

"No estoy enferma, tú misma lo dijiste." Se defendió la pequeña.

"Por el amor de Dios, Emily." Dijo mirándola y con un tono de desesperación. "Esto no se trata de si estás enferma o no, joder... tu madre me está pagando para que solucione tus problemas, no para que te los cree."

Emily cruzó sus brazos en el pecho, molesta. "¿Eso no debería decidirlo yo?"

"Mira..." Naomi suspiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos antes de mirar a Emily. "Emily esto no puede volver a pasar."

La pequeña pelirroja aplaudió a Naomi, con mucha ironía. "Pues estupendo, ¿No? ¡Vamos todos! Liémonos con Emily, total, es una maldita niña de 19 años que no es aceptada y..."

"No alces la voz." Pidió Naomi.

La joven se lo tomó como una advertencia y continuó. "¿Miedo a que vean lo que has hecho? Por que LO HAS HECHO, NAOMI, ME HAS BESADO dos veces, y ha estado bien. Y lo sabes."

La rubia apartó su mirada de ella.

"Quizás no fue lo correcto."

"¡A la puta mierda lo correcto, Naomi!" Dijo Emily abriendo los brazos, alterada. "Mírame a la cara."

Naomi le dió una calada al cigarro y clavó sus ojos zafiro en la pequeña pelirroja.

"Prométeme que sientes lo que estás diciendo." Dijo Emily, con el tono más calmado que había usado en toda aquella tarde. La doctora alzó una ceja. "Tan sólo promételo."

'¿Vas a volver a mentir?' Se dijo a sí misma la rubia. '¿Vas a decirle que lo sientes, que no debería haber pasado cuando te ha encantado?'

"Deberías irte, la sesión de hoy ha acabado." Murmuró la doctora, y Emily suspiró, cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de la consulta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El portazo fue superlativo.

Naomi en su enfado, golpeó su escritorio con el puño cerrado.

"¡Joder!" Chilló y fue directa hacia su bolso que estaba en el colgador de su puerta.

Esa tarde los cigarros no serían suficiente. Esa tarde tendría que recurrir al Valium.

Maldita basura.

[...]

Effy estaba sentada en el capó de su coche, fumándose un cigarro.

El sol estaba empezando a ponerse en la gran Londres y ella tan sólo esperaba, en frente de la escuela de arte. Sabía que Katie estaba allí y aunque no tenía ni idea de que a qué hora iba a salir la chica, no le importaba esperar lo que fuera.

Había intentado llamarla y contactar con ella pero había sido inútil, la gemela no contestaba ninguna de sus llamadas. Ni si quiera sus mensajes. Nada.

Cuando vió la puerta abrirse, después de una hora y media esperándola allí, se recompuso un poco su abrigo y tiró al suelo su cigarro.

Katie no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verla allí y para Effy era una situación entrañable. Katie con una carpeta en sus manos y con una coleta alta, totalmente estudiante.

Era gracioso de ver.

Menos graciosa fue la bofetada que la pequeña estampó en su cara.

Dolor, y la marca de la mano de Katie en su mejilla. Quiso abrir la boca para decir algo.

"K-Katie."

Katie se adelantó a ella. "Odio que me mientan, así que te voy a dar un minuto para que me cuentes algo creíble." Effy sonrió y la pequeña alzó una ceja. "Se te está yendo el tiempo."

"Así que valgo la pena lo suficiente como para..."

"EFFY."

La doctora se rió y negó con la cabeza. "Está bien..." Suspiró. "La verdad es que conocí a Emily en el trabajo, mi compañera es su psicoterapeuta. Una tarde, ella no pudo hacerle la sesión a tu hermana y me ofrecí a hacerlo... cuando leí el por qué Emily estaba allí, según sus propias palabras 'porque sois dos malditas homófobas, tú y tu madre' pues... quise ayudarla."

Katie la miró, incrédula. "Ayudarla."

Effy arrugó sus hombros. "Le dije que te encontraría y que te haría cambiar de opinion sobre las lesbianas. Eso es todo."

La gemela no pudo apartar su mirada de ella mientras digería lo que estaba escuchando.

El silencio se apoderó de aquél aparcamiento y Effy se encendió un cigarro, de nuevo. Estaba muy nerviosa y aunque no quería que Katie se diera cuenta de ello no podía evitarlo.

No quería que la gemela se alejara de ella o decidiera que nada valía la pena, eso es todo.

"Así que para tí fue cómo hacerle un favor a mi hermana."

La doctora le dió una calada, dejando que el humo calara en todos los poros de su cuerpo. Cuando la expulsó, miró a Katie a los ojos. "Me has pedido que sea sincera, ¿No? Pues ahí lo tienes, pero si piensas que todo lo que ha pasado después tiene algo que ver con Emily y su terapia te equivocas."

Katie suspiró, mirando al suelo. No es que estuviera confusa, pero estaba sorprendida. Que Effy fuera tan sincera con ella le gustaba, por eso. Le gustaba tanto que cuando subió su mirada y se encontró con esos ojos brillantes, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

Effy abrió sus brazos y la pequeña se abrazó a ella, en busca de un lugar dónde todo estuviera bien. La doctora besó su cabeza con mucha ternura y Katie dejó escapar un suspiro, liberando toda la tensión acumulada. "¿Así que esto es de verdad?"

Effy sonrió al escuchar eso y levantando la cara de Katie por la barbilla, le dió un beso. Esa era toda la respuesta que Katie necesitaba.

"¿Qué tal..." murmuró Effy pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Katie "si me disculpo como debe ser y te invito a cenar?"

Katie asintió, sonriendo y dándole un pequeño beso a Effy, se apartó de ella y se montó en su coche.

Cuando Effy se sentó en el asiento del piloto, no pudo evitar reírse, al igual que Katie. "Te he llamado unas veinte veces y..."

"Eres toda una gilipollas." Bromeó Katie y Effy cogió su mano, besando sus nudillos.

Estaban bien y aquello era todo lo que importaba.

[...]

La cena fue algo increíble. Effy cocinó un plato de pasta con salsa de queso, aceite y orégano y Katie se sintió muy cómoda en la mesa de la cocina de Effy mientras cenaban.

Se podía acostumbrar a aquello, definitivamente.

Después, vieron una película en el sofá. Bueno, vieron una película... a los veinte minutos, Katie metió sus manos por debajo del jersey de Effy y empezó a besarla como nunca la había besado. La doctora se estaba volviendo loca y aún así podía notar que Katie no iba a pasar a la siguiente fase con ella. No aún.

A Effy no le importaba esperar lo que fuera si Katie la besaba así.

Se hizo tarde, bastante tarde. Effy insistió en llevar a Katie a casa, incluso no le importaba que la chica se quedara con ella aquella noche pero Katie se excusó, diciendo que pediría un taxi.

"Vale, pero mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa." Murmuró Effy, pasando sus manos por el pelo de Katie.

La gemela sonrió. "¿Demasiado protectora?"

"De pequeña me enseñaron a cuidar las cosas que valen de verdad." Dijo Effy y a Katie el corazón se le hizo mil tallas más grande. No pudo evitar pasar sus manos por el cuello de la doctora y besarla, en un beso lleno de ternura, pasión y cariño a la vez.

Cuando se separaron, Katie apoyó su frente en la de Effy. "Si sigues diciendo estas cosas me voy a acabar enamorando de tí, doctora Stonem."

Effy sonrió y alzó los hombros. "¿Es un reto o algo por el estilo?"

Katie se rió y negó con la cabeza. Maldita bromista... volvió a besarla y cuando Katie se separó, abrió la puerta y salió al ver que el taxi ya la esperaba. Effy suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios y se quedó apoyada en el marco de su puerta, cruzando los brazos. Antes de meterse en el taxi, Katie lanzó un beso al aire y Effy se rió.

En el taxi, Katie apoyó su cabeza en el reposa cabezas y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Era definitivo, quería a aquella chica. No le importaba en absoluto que al principio hubiera sido un favor para Emily y tampoco le importaba que fuera una chica porque no era una chica cualquiera, era Effy Stonem y Katie estaba encantada.

Cuando llegó a su casa, tecleó un mensaje rápido a Effy y metiendo su móvil en el bolso, subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto. En el cuarto de Emily se escuchaba música y suspiró, era bastante tarde para que la música estuviera tan alta.

Picó un par de veces. "¡Baja la maldita música, Em!"

Al ver que su hermana no contestaba, abrió la puerta para ver a Emily sentada en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y con cara de haber estado llorando. Katie apagó la música y se sentó en la cama para abrazar a Emily, que cuando notó que los brazos de su hermana se cogían a ella no pudo evitar volver a llorar, más fuerte. "Em..."

Pero Emily no decía nada, Emily tan sólo lloraba y lloraba.

Quizás esa noche Katie entendió que aunque ella estuviera bien, todo lo de su alrededor quizás no lo estaba.

[...]

**El siguiente capítulo es bastante duro, pero bueno, hay que escribirlo todo ¿No?**

**La canción: Extremoduro -Puta. **

**Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por todos los replys, favs... nos vemos pronto**

**#MARV-CS.**


	12. Todo lo que ella no te dijo

**Hoy hace un día estupendo y voy a subir esto ya :) **

**Disclaimer: Un alto consumo de "You and my psychology" puede provocar conversiones al fandom Keffy, si sufre algunos símptomas consúlteme a mí. No, en serio, que yo soy Keffy Shipper y lo llevo bien xD**

_"Ten cuidado con lo que dices, que está hecha de cicatrices." _

_Supersubmarina_

[...]

(Flashback)

Noviembre de 2010. Hospital Saint Thomas, Londres.

"Emily." La joven adolescente miró hacia la derecha y vió a la enfermera Harriet, que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. "Tienes visita."

La chica resopló. "Estupendo, ¿Y desde cuando me han dado permiso para recibir visitas?"

La enfermera simplemente alzó sus hombros y salió de la puerta. En tres meses que llevaba allí con aquella paciente había entendido que no era una chica fácil y que mediar con ella era tarea complicada, así que salió del cuarto.

Katie entró minutos después para ver a su hermana, que vestía con pantalones de deporte y una camiseta vieja y desgastada. Emily se mordió el labio al ver a su gemela mirarla con esa cantidad de pena en los ojos, como si la enfermedad que tuviera Emily fuera mortal o algo.

Peor. La miraba como si realmente estuviera enferma.

"Emsy..." Murmuró Katie. Emily se estiró en su cama sin hacer mucho caso de su hermana. "¿Cómo estás?"

Emily contestó con todo su sarcasmo. "Estupendamente, ¿No me ves?"

Katie resopló, ahogando sus ganas de llorar y se sentó en la cama. Su gemela se dió la vuelta para no tener que mirarla en la cama.

"Te echo de menos. T-te echamos de menos." No recibió respuesta y Katie empezó a desesperarse. Un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y no pudo evitar recorrer con sus ojos el cuerpo delgado de su hermana. Joder, estaba más mal de lo que pensaba... "No quiero sentir que soy culpable de esto."

Emily abrió los ojos al escuchar eso pero no se giró. ¿Katie? No, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba pero tampoco lo había evitado.

Nadie se supo dar cuenta del problema hasta que la bomba les explotó a todos en la cara.

"Te parecerá gracioso." Dijo Katie sollozando mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus dedos pulgares. "Pero aunque tú estés aquí, tú sigues siendo la fuerte de las dos, Em. Yo... yo te necesito. Necesito a mi hermana, ¿Vale? Y ya sé que no quieres contarle nada a la psicóloga, que es una maldita borde y que no te cae bien..." Emily sonrió al escuchar a su hermana hablar así. Siempre le había costado empatizar con ella y aquella era una de las pocas veces en las que se sentía comprendida. "Puedes hablarlo conmigo, ¿Sí? Q-quizás no hoy, ni mañana pero..."

Emily se giró. "¿Cómo está Danny?"

Danny era el novio de Katie y aunque la pequeña de ambas lo hubiera preguntado en un susurro, Katie sonrió. "Bien, estamos bien... cuando se enteró de que estabas en el hospital te quiso comprar una caja de bombones pero, ya sabes..."

Emily no pudo evitar reírse ante la ironía de la situación. Katie se unió a esa risa y cogió la mano de su hermana. "Es bueno verte reír." A la gemela menor se le hizo un poco grande aquello y no pudo evitar que se le cayera una lágrima. Katie la abrazó inmediatamente. "¿Sabes qué?" Murmuró Katie mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su hermana con mucha ternura. "Me han dicho que si cenas más o menos bien, mañana puedo venir. Lo harás, ¿Verdad?"

No sabía si lo que acababa de hacer era mentirle a su hermana pero aquella tarde Emily asintió.

"Genial."

La sonrisa que Katie le regaló aquella tarde era tan genuína que Emily se prometió a si misma salir de aquél lugar.

Aunque tuviera que luchar con ella misma.

(Fín del flashback)

[...]

Naomi movía su pierna con nervios mientras esperaba.

El lunes anterior había llamado a la señora Fitch para citarse con ella y el tema era sencillo: no creía que tenía que seguir con la terapia de Emily. Mientras antes zanjara ese asunto y mientras antes dejara de pensar en la pequeña chica pues mejor.

Si hubiera sido tan sencillo...

Por eso estaba nerviosa, porque aunque fuera pronto se necesitaba sacar de encima aquella presión.

Decidió encenderse un cigarro aún sabiendo el riesgo que tenía de que Jenna la pillara allí en medio, con el cilindro de nicotina en la boca.

Efectivamente.

La doctora apagó el cigarro y se dirigió hacia su sillón mientras la señora Fitch caminaba hacia la silla del escritorio.

Un apretón de manos (Naomi odiaba aquellas formalidades pero ¿Qué coño iba a hacer, darle dos besos?) y después de colocar la carpeta con los datos de Emily se dispuso a comenzar la charla.

Sin embargo, Jenna se adelantó a ella. "¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, doctora Campbell?" Naomi alzó la vista y asintió, sin abrir la boca y la señora continuó. "¿Pasó algo en la sesión que tuvo el lunes con mi hija?"

Aunque aquella pregunta la alarmara un poco, se mantuvo estoica (como las buenas psicólogas, pensó). "¿Por qué me pregunta eso?"

"Verá... estoy preocupada por Emily. No ha salido de su cuarto en todo el día, no ha comido nada en muchas horas y..."

Se preocupó, claro que se preocupó joder... era algo leve, por eso. ¿Quién no había cogido una rabieta similar cuando era joven?

Jenna tan sólo era una madre preocupada. "Señora Fitch, Emily tan sólo es una joven de 19 años como cualquier otra joven de esa edad. Se le pasará, estoy convencida."

Cuando la señora Fitch la miró con cara de sorpresa, Naomi intuyó que algo no iba bien. "¿Ha hablado mucho con mi hija, sobre sus problemas?"

La doctora suspiró. ¿Acaso estaba aquella mujer subestimando su trabajo?

'Es muy subestimable' se dijo a si misma. Realmente no había avanzado nada con Emily, tan sólo por el hecho de haberse dejado llevar y empezó a sentirse culpable de eso. "E-es mi trabajo." Respondió Naomi.

"Entonces habrán hablado de que mi hija sufrió de ANOREXIA NERVIOSA durante dos años."

¿¡PERO QUÉ COÑO!? Naomi se mordió la lengua para evitar chillar allí mismo. ¿¡Anorexia nerviosa!? ¡Joder!

"Claro..." contestó, intentando ocultar su sorpresa.

Jenna siguió hablando. Había sonado creíble y menos mal..."Entenderá que me preocupe cuando mi hija NO COME."

"P-por supuesto."

La señora Fitch asintió. "¿Para qué me ha llamado, entonces?"

"Uhm..." la doctora se pasó una mano por su rubio cabello. "De hecho quería que me hablara sobre esa época de Emily. Sí, eso es."

Durante la siguiente hora, la señora Fitch le explicó a Naomi todo lo que tenía que saber sobre Emily. Que estuvo ingresada en el hospital durante prácticamente todos sus dulces dieciséis. Que Katie fue la que realmente la sacó de allí y que ya lo tenía totalmente superado.

"Es una chiquilla muy difícil, ¿Sabe? Primero con eso, luego con lo de su, bueno... ya sabe, su problema."

Naomi alzó los hombros. "Sobre el hecho de que su hija es lesbiana."

La cara de disgusto de Jenna fue tremenda y Naomi tuvo ganas de echarla de allí, de nuevo. Emily era una persona que se merecía tener a la mejor madre del mundo, por Dios, si era una chica llena de amor...

'Y luego la quieres echar de tu propia consulta, MUY BIEN Naomi.'

"E-eso. La cuestión es que siempre intenta llamar la atención."

Qué patéticamente cínico era aquello, joder... Naomi conocía lo suficiente a Emily para saber que jamás se le habría ocurrido hacer aquello para llamar la atención. "¿Y usted realmente cree que Emily lo que tiene es falta de atención? ¿No se le ha ocurrido que quizás, tan sólo quizás, el hecho de que Emily sea lesbiana es un simple y mero hecho más sobre ella?"

Jenna abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso. "¿Qué quiere decir?"

La doctora suspiró. "Pues que Emily tiene 19 años, tiene los ojos marrones y le gustan las mujeres, Jesús... que estamos en el siglo XXI ¿Sabe? No creo que Emily tenga ningún problema."

La señora Fitch se levantó, cogiendo su bolso y dando media vuelta. La doctora alzó una ceja, ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo aquella mujer?

Abrió la puerta y antes de salir, se giró. "Mi hija no va a volver a éste sitio."

Y más ancha que nadie, cerró la puerta y dejó a Naomi con un buen palmo de narices.

Un par de segundos después, Effy abrió la puerta y señaló hacia fuera con cara de incredulidad. Naomi alzó sus hombros sin saber qué decirle. "Que su hija no vuelve aquí, dice."

"Alguien sigue sin aceptar que su hija juegue en el otro bando, ¿Eh?" Respondió Effy y la doctora asintió. "Divertido."

Aún así, la doctora estaba enfadada. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Emily ocultar algo tan gordo como eso?

"¿Por qué dices 'divertido'?" Preguntó Naomi sin apartar la vista de su ordenador.

Su amiga se rió.

"Estoy 'saliendo' con Katie."

JO-DER... "¿Qué coño, Eff?"

La doctora morena no pudo evitar carcajearse y señalar a su amiga mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. "Qué cara tan larga tienes, como si tú no hubieras estado haciendo algo más que 'terapia' con Emily."

Naomi se sonrojó al escuchar eso. Qué jodidamente rara que era su amiga cuando hacía eso, parecía que era conocedora de absolutamente todo y eso incomodaba a la rubia. "Y encima con una PACIENTE, te has sembrado Campbell."

"Cállate." Dijo Naomi intentando dejar de estar ruborizada pero no pudo.

La rubia suspiró y Effy la miró con cara de preocupación. "¿Todo bien?"

"Sí, tan sólo... necesito hablar con ella."

"¿Con Emily?" Naomi asintió sin mirarla. "Eso es fácil, llámala." Qué sencillo era todo para la doctora morena, joder... Naomi negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué no?"

"Hemos discutido."

Effy sonrió. "Vaya, vuestra primera discusión de pareja."

"QUE TE JODAN."

Fue entonces cuando Effy se rió y movió su cabeza de lado a lado, la situación le parecía divertida. "Katie me ha dicho que está estudiando en la biblioteca de la Universidad, mueve tu culo e invítala a cenar."

Naomi alzó su ceja al escuchar eso. ¿Desde cuando sabía Effy más sobre la vida y el día a día de Emily que ella misma? "¿Qué parte de 'estoy saliendo con Katie' no has entendido? Es lo que hacen las personas que pasan tiempo juntas, ¿Sabes? Hablan de sus cosas con la otra."

"Te estás ganando que te quite el sueldo de hoy."

Ambas se rieron porque Effy sabía que la doctora estaba bromeando y Naomi sabía que a Effy le gustaba picarse con ella así. La doctora morena dió media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Effy..." se dió media vuelta al oír su nombre. "Gracias."

Ella tan sólo sonrió antes de salir de la sala y Naomi se acomodó en su sillón, cerrando sus ojos.

Tenía una misión. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera y si tenía que hacerlo en medio de una biblioteca lo haría.

Total, por peores tragos había pasado por aquella pelirroja.

[...]

**Supersubmarina - Ana (Temazo maravilloso y banda maravillosa, y yo en mi intento de hacerme un fic entero con música de mi país. Para que luego digan que aquí sólo se escucha flamenco ;D)**

**Un saludín a SpanishLily, que el disclaimer de hoy es suyo.**

**Pues ya está :)**

**¿Reviews?**

**#Marvvvvv.**


	13. Preocupaciones

**Qué angst me estoy volviendo últimamente con Naomily hahaha. De todos modos, prometo fluff en algún momento (o no. Quién sabe :P).**

**Disclaimer: Skins no me pertenece, pero ¿Y lo bien que me lo paso?**

La doctora fumaba. Se había acostumbrado a hacerlo en cualquier sitio y le importaba bien poco que la miraran. (Lo que era muy raro. Quizás esa noche ella no era importante, quizás esa noche todo se trataba de Emily y ya está).

Cosas que antes la ponían nerviosa se habían convertido en tonterías, pues sinceramente todos sus nervios estaban centrados en la pequeña pelirroja.

Allí estaba, en frente de la biblioteca de la Universidad. Emily estaba allí y ella lo sabía, aún así fumaba para agotar unos cuantos minutos que eran pura gloria para ella.

Más que nada porque aunque intentara ordenar su mente y lo que Jenna Fitch le había dicho aquella tarde, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que iba a decir. De lo que TENÍA que decir.

Era gracioso porque llovía, se estaba empapando y le daba total y absolutamente igual. Esa noche no prentendía ir guapa ni nada por el estilo, esa noche tan sólo quería comprender.

Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y andó los pocos metros que la separaban de la biblioteca, abriendo aquella gran puerta chirriante de madera vieja. Todo el mundo la miró pero ella estaba pendiente de otra cosa.

Ella solo estaba pendiente de encontrarla a ELLA.

Gracioso o no, Emily estaba en la mesa más alejada de todas con muchos libros a su alrededor. Parecía estar escuchando música mientras estudiaba y Naomi sonrió porque se veía realmente bonita allí, tan absorta y concentrada.

De hecho era la única persona que no se había percatado de la presencia de la doctora, qué irónico.

Pues sí, Emily debía ser la única persona que no se había dado cuenta de que la doctora había entrado en el lugar porque todo el puto mundo la miraba, pero a la rubia le daba lo mismo y con una fuerte decisión en su caminar muy fuerte fue directamente a aquella mesa. No más rodeos, no más dudas: ella quería hablar con Emily y eso iba a hacer; hablar con Emily.

Punto.

Se sentó en la silla de enfrente y entonces la pelirroja levantó la cabeza. Sorprendida se quedó corto, más bien Emily estaba... pensando que qué coño hacía Naomi allí, básicamente.

Se quitó los auriculares de sus oídos y apagó lo que parecía ser un iPod.

"Naomi, ¿Qué..."

La doctora sonrió, muy vergonzosamente y la pequeña pelirroja ladeó su cabeza mientras alzaba una ceja. ¿Qué cojones?

"Tenemos que hablar."

Emily podría haberla mandado a la mierda y hubiera sido fácil. Podría haberse levantado y haber liado un enorme follón allí en medio de la biblioteca y eso hubiera sido muy fácil pero en el fondo quería escucharla.

Mucho.

De verdad que quería saber que era lo que Naomi tenía que decir.

Asintió y guardó sus cosas en su bolso, y ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta. Cuando salieron Emily dió cuenta de que estaba diluviando y suspiró. "De putísima madre..." murmuró con ironía y fastidio.

"N-no te preocupes, he traído el coche y... bueno..."

Emily vió el coche a unos metros y se dirigió a él, tapándose de la lluvia cómo podía (más bien con su bolso) y cuando ambas entraron en el vehículo, la joven suspiró.

La doctora la miró. "¿Sabes? Había pensado en llevarte a un restaurante increíble que hay en-"

"Corta el rollo." Dijo Emily, mirándola con su ceño fruncido. "¿Qué coño quieres? Estaba estudiando."

Naomi suspiró. Joder, la pequeña pelirroja era increíblemente dura a veces. Aún así la tenía cogida por todos los lados y aunque sabía que aquella charla podría ir muy mal, no le gustaba que Emily la mintiera.

Aquella pequeña pelirroja no estaba estudiando, joder... se estaba escondiendo de algo. "Emily, no tienes exámenes hasta dentro de casi dos meses."

"Veo que te lo sabes bien." Contestó la joven con sarcasmo.

La doctora roleó sus ojos y arrancó el coche, empezando a conducir. La oscuridad y la lluvia hacían del momento un tanto íntimo, con el sonido de la tormenta llenando el coche y Naomi la miró. "Aunque no te lo creas, me preocupo por tí."

Emily suspiró, sin mirarla. "Claro que sí, me lo dejaste claro ayer."

"Estás siendo muy injusta."

Entonces, Emily se rió totalmente incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Ella injusta? "Claro, y tu has sido una maestra de la aprehensividad conmigo ¡No te jodes!" La pelirroja bufó, muy enfadada. "Te juro que no consigo entenderte, te juro que lo intento pero-"

Naomi frenó en un semáforo y la miró. "Te estoy diciendo que me preocupo por tí, Emily. Deberías habérmelo contado TODO."

"¿Y qué es todo, según tú?"

"¿Que estuviste casi un año en la unidad de transtornos alimentícios del hospital, por ejemplo?"

Emily se quedó muda al escuchar eso. ¿Cómo coño...? Tras unos segundos (los más incómodos de su vida, posiblemente) contestó como mejor supo.

"Voy a matar a Katie, te juro que-"

Naomi suspiró. "No me lo ha dicho Katie. He estado hablando con tu madre, esta tarde."

Y si estaba enfadada antes, en ese momento notó cómo la ira casi la poseía. "No tenías ningún derecho a hacer eso." Dijo, en un murmuro seco y frío.

La doctora la volvió a mirar. "Pues yo creo que sí. POR DIOS, era tu maldita psicó-"

"¡Ya lo sé! ¿¡Vale!? Me lo dejaste muy claro."

Naomi cerró sus ojos por un segundo. Joder, no quería discutir con ella (algo que se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre) y cuando entró en la biblioteca no iba con aquella intención, definitivamente no.

"Sólo quería hablar contigo, ¿Vale?" Dijo Naomi dejando escapar una gran bocanada de aire.

Emily la miró, alzando una ceja. Por algún motivo necesitaba defenderse y aunque fue dura, actuó con sinceridad y le dijo a Naomi lo que realmente pensaba. "Esto es tan sólo uno de tus casos, ¿No? La pobre niñata anoréxica con problemas de ansiedad a la que ni siquiera su madre acepta porque es bollera." La chica suspiró. "¿Te divierte?"

"Tu madre me ha dejado de pagar, no tengo ni un puto motivo para estar aquí contigo y aquí me tienes, así que no me jodas..."

Puede que fuera lo más sincero que Naomi le había dicho a la pequeña chica en toda su vida y la dejó sin palabras. Duro... muy duro, pero Naomi continuó. "Ya no soy tu psicóloga, ahora tan sólo soy Naomi."

"¿Y para qué has venido?" Murmuró Emily. La ira se había convertido en incomodidad y tan sólo quería llegar a su casa y llorar una noche más, por sentir que su madre jamás la iba a entender. Por... por sentirse enferma.

La doctora la miró. "Me tenías muy preocupada, te lo estoy diciendo en serio."

Hubo otro silencio incómodo y la doctora suspiró.

"Joder... n-no quiero que enfermes, no quiero que caigas otra vez en esa mierda, ¿Vale? Eso es todo. Si no quieres volver a verme en tu vida lo voy a entender, pero sólo quería saber que ibas a estar bien. ¿Es tan complicado?"

Algo en esas palabras derrotó a la gran máscara de Emily, que no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se estaban empezando a formar en sus ojos. Quizás el tono o quizás lo duro que para ella era aquello, pero lloró. Lloró porque lo necesitaba y lloró pero bien. Naomi paró el coche a un lado y al verla llorar la abrazó. "OH, Ems..."

Emily sollozó en sus brazos y Naomi la consoló hasta que ésta estuvo mucho más calmada. Limpiando sus lágrimas con el dedo pulgar, la doctora sonrió y besó su cabeza.

"C-cuando te conocí pensaba que por fín iba a encontrar a alguien que me entendiera." Murmuró Emily y la doctora se sintió mal por no haber

sido aquella persona para Emily.

Aunque la entendiera no se lo había demostrado. Nunca.

Naomi suspiró sin soltarla y ambas se quedaron así por unos minutos. Era extrañamente cómodo y la doctora no quería soltarla.

'Nunca más.'

Naomi habló. "No quiero volver a discutir contigo." Emily tan sólo asintió, moviendo su cabeza. "Bien. Ahora vamos a ir a mi casa, vamos a cenar, te vas a calmar y vamos a hablar."

"Vale." Murmuró Emily apartándose un poco de ella. La joven respiró y se tocó las mejillas, soltando toda la presión que había estado acumulando durante aquél rato. "Mierda, debo estar horrible."

Naomi sonrió y volvió a arrancar el coche.

'OH mi pequeña, tú no estás horrible. De hecho estás bien lejos de eso.'

[...]

Emily entró mirando al suelo del apartamento de Naomi. Hacía frío y le dolía la cabeza, además que se sentía pequeñita.

Pequeñita como cuando estaba ingresada y la vida no le importaba demasiado.

Naomi dejó las llaves en un plato de decoración que tenía en su recibidor y encendió las luces de su casa.

"Bienvenida a mi humilde morada."

Un cliché para intentar animarla pero ni eso funcionaba. Emily arrastró los pies hasta el salón y allí se dejó caer en aquél caro sofá. La doctora suspiró y tuvo una idea fantástica, y sin decirle nada fue al baño. Diez minutos después salió y vió a la pequeña pelirroja sentada en el sofá, mirando a ninguna parte.

Naomi se sentó a su lado y la miró pero Emily no levantó la mirada. "Te he preparado algo que te va a sentar bien."

Emily asintió y siguió a la rubia hasta que llegaron al baño. Olía a una mezcla de fresas y velas y a la pequeña pelirroja se le hizo demasiado, así que soltó un suspiro, ahogando un par de lágrimas. "He dejado algo de ropa y un par de toallas aquí, ¿Vale?" Fue entonces cuando Naomi encendió su iPod, conectado a sus altavoces y regalándole a Emily media sonrisa, puso su mano en el hombro de la pequeña. "Cocinaré algo, ¿Alguna preferencia?"

Emily alzó los hombros sin apenas mirarla y la doctora pensó que la sorprendería. "De acuerdo... estaré fuera."

Salió del cuarto de baño y Emily no pudo evitar mirarse al espejo y ver lo demacrada que estaba. Ojeras, pelo revuelto y la cara hinchada de haber estado llorando. Suspiró y empezó a quitarse la ropa lentamente mientras se miraba a aquél espejo y escuchaba la música lenta que había puesto Naomi.

_He soñado con tus manos_

_Pintando un cielo de gris_

_Con cuidado, muy despacio_

_Yo mirando desde aquí_

_En un jardín de lágrimas_

_Lágrimas por tí._

Emily metió un pie en el agua de la bañera y su cuerpo dió un respingo, aún así se sumergió en aquella enorme bañera y dejó escapar otro suspiro. Empezó a dibujar círculos con su dedo en el agua y a pensar. Pensar dolía pero Emily no podía evitarlo cuando Naomi estaba haciendo aquello.

Por ella. Lo hacía por ella y por nadie más y se sentía como una maldita desagradecida.

¿Cómo había podido pensar que ya estaba? ¿Que Naomi no importaba nada? ¡Claro que importaba! Claro que importaba cuando aquél era el mejor baño de su vida, con la mejor canción que había escuchado nunca y todo lo había hecho Naomi, su doctora, por ella.

Una ola de calor sacudió su cuerpo y no pudo volver a evitar llorar, cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

No quería pasar por aquello de nuevo. No quería discutir con Naomi, no quería... quería que la doctora la abrazara y no la soltara nunca, quería que Naomi la quisiera.

Y lo quería de verdad.

Escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta y se secó las lágrimas como pudo, cerrando los ojos. Naomi entreabrió la puerta. "¿Todo bien?"

Emily asintió y Naomi asomó la cabeza, para ver a aquél pequeño ángel con los ojos cerrados y no pudo evitar sonreír. "Te espero fuera, ¿Vale?"

"Vale..." murmuró Emily y Naomi cerró la puerta.

Se dirigió a la cocina mientras crujía sus nudillos y JODER, pensó que aunque no fuera correcto aquello estaba muy bien. Puso la mesa para dos y escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Emily salió secándose el pelo con una toalla y con aquella camiseta blanca y unos shorts de deporte...

Definitivamente se podía acostumbrar a aquello. Emily sonrió cuando el olor a comida envolvió la sala y se sentó en la mesa. Naomi volvió a la cocina y salió con un par de platos y una botella de vino entre un brazo y su cuerpo. Emily se rió. "Te podría haber ayudado."

Naomi dejó las cosas en la mesa y negó. "Como ves, tengo un equilibrio increíble." Ambas se rieron y Naomi suspiró, viendo cómo el ambiente estaba mucho menos tenso. "¿Estás mejor?"

Emily asintió, sonriendo y ambas se quedaron mirando unos segundos.

A Naomi se le hizo grande el corazón tan sólo teniéndola allí y cuando Emily probó la comida y sonrió, haciendo un ruidito (como un gemido, aunque Naomi no quería pensar de ese modo) que indicaba que le gustaba, sonrió contenta.

Por un segundo pensó que su perfecta casa con Emily allí se iba a convertir en un imperfecto hogar y eso le encantaba.

[...]

**Que llega la famosa CHARLA, bieeeeeen.**

**Viva Luz Casal (Te Dejé Marchar. La canción de éste capítulo).**

**#Marv.**


	14. Te quiero

**¿Querías fluff? Tomad fluff.**

**Disclaimer: Skins no es mío.**

"Ven."

Emily sonrió y dejó que la mano de la doctora la guiara por la casa hasta que llegaron a una especie de escalera. La pequeña pelirroja alzó una ceja y Naomi sonrió, abriendo la puerta que las llevaba a la buhardilla de la rubia.

La pequeña no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa al ver una típica buhardilla pero con una de las paredes del techo acristalada. Fuera llovía y tronaba y la luz de los rayos hacía que no estuvieran totalmente a oscuras.

Naomi se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared y tapando su cuerpo con una vieja manta de lana. Miró a Emily, que parecía medio perdida observando la lluvia caer.

Joder, es que era preciosa...

"Es... es un buen lugar." Murmuró la pelirroja.

La doctora se encendió un cigarro e inhaló lentamente. Después de soltar el humo golpeó muy flojo el suelo para indicarle a Emily que se sentara a su lado y la gemela hizo caso. Naomi la tapó con su manta y la pequeña apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la doctora.

Un gran trueno hizo que el cuerpo de Emily se sacudiera del susto pero Naomi agarró su mano tiernamente, demostrándole a la pequeña que ella estaba allí. "¿Te dan miedo las tormentas?"

Emily sonrió con tristeza. "Me dan miedo tantas cosas..." susurró.

La doctora la miró y pasó un mechón de pelo de Emily por su oreja, con mucha ternura. "Cuando era pequeña, odiaba las tormentas y mi madre solía meterse debajo del edredón conmigo. Me cantaba una canción horrible, pero era lo único que me calmaba."

"Suena como si tuviérais una genial relación."

Naomi suspiró y le dió una calada a su cigarro. "La teníamos... supongo que las cosas cambian."

Ambas se callaron porque Emily no sabía que decir y la doctora enredó su nariz en el cabello de la pequeña pelirroja, disfrutando de aquella intimidad.

A los pocos minutos, la más joven cortó el silencio. "Mi madre cree que lo hacía por llamar la atención y aunque fuera inconscientemente, tiene razón." Naomi la miró, alzando una ceja y sin entenderla. "Cuando empecé a dejar de comer tenía 15 años, nunca fue nada serio ¿Sabes? Simplemente no comía cuando me enfadaba. No es que quisiera joder a mi família ni nada de eso pero..." Emily dejó escapar un enorme suspiro. "Sentía que sobraba en aquella casa. Mamá ya tenía a su prototipo de hija perfecta con Kats y mi padre y James se sentaban a ver el fútbol y a hacer cosas de padre e hijo. Yo sobraba allí."

Naomi apretó su mano con fuerza y la miró. "¿Realmente pensabas eso, Ems?"

Emily asintió. "Aún lo pienso, a veces... yo lo único que estoy recibiendo de mi madre es rechazo y aunque mi padre me quiera y sea una genial persona, me hubiera gustado que se hubiera sentado a hablar conmigo, ¿Sabes? Que alguien lo hubiera hecho."

"¿Cómo llegaste al punto de que te tuvieran que ingresar?"

La pelirroja alzó sus hombros. "No lo sé... no me dí cuenta, supongo. Yo no había dejado de comer porque me viera gorda o algo así, yo dejé de comer porque cada vez que entraba en casa era como si alguien estuviera practicando boxeo con mi estómago."

La doctora besó su cabeza. Sabía que Emily ya había soltado todas sus lágrimas antes de entrar en la casa así que tampoco la forzó a hablar de aquello. No quería romper aquél momento.

Lo hizo casi sin querer. "Este es mi sitio favorito de todo el mundo."

Emily la miró y notó cómo se perdía en la mirada cristalina de la doctora. Sus ojos brillaban. "Te lo estoy estropeando, ¿Verdad?"

Naomi negó, sin separar su mirada de la pequeña.

"Tu nunca podrías estropear nada."

[...]

Naomi abrió los ojos lentamente. Llovía y miró hacia arriba, viendo como los primeros rayos del alba llenaban la buhardilla de luz. Ambas se habían quedado dormidas en el suelo, tapadas con la manta y con un par de cojines como almohada. La doctora bostezó, frotando sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz. Se recompuso y se quedó sentada, con las piernas cruzadas.

En ese momento miró a Emily. La pequeña dormía tan placidamente que Naomi no pudo evitar sonreír y pasar sus fríos dedos por el brazo de la pelirroja, con cariño.

"Si por tan sólo un segundo pudieras ver lo que estás haciendo conmigo, Em." Mumurró en un suspiro la doctora y besando la cabeza de Emily por primera vez aquella mañana, se puso una chaqueta y bajó las escaleras de la buhardilla.

Entró en la cocina y se encendió un cigarro, dejando que la nicotina la relajara poco a poco.

Arriba, pocos minutos después, la pequeña Emily se estremeció y abrió los ojos poco a poco, confundida por no saber en el lugar que estaba. Fue entonces cuando una larga sonrisa cruzó su cara al recordar que estaba con Naomi, que había dormido con ella allí.

El olor de café hizo que cerrara los ojos y suspirara muy profundamente. Jamás se había levantado tan tranquila y eso, lejos de asustarla, le gustaba mucho.

Se puso la manta por encima, pues tenía frío y bajó las escaleras poco a poco mientras buscaba la cocina. Allí Naomi medio cantaba una canción mientras hacía café.

Qué rutina tan bonita, pensó la chica pelirroja. Naomi se giró para coger algo y cuando vió a Emily apoyada en la puerta, sonrió. "Buenos días."

Y tan buenos...

[...]

Katie bostezó y empezó a murmurar insultos y palabras malsonantes mientras buscaba su móvil en la mesita de noche. El sonido de su móvil la había despertado y cuando vió que no eran ni las 10 no pudo evitar soltar un enorme 'joder'.

"¿S-Sí?"

Cuando escuchó la risa de Effy no pudo evitar sonreír. Maldita era aquella doctora, que podía calmar su mal humor tan rápidamente.

/"Tengo toda la mañana libre, tú también... mira por la ventana."

Katie abrió la persiana notando como la luz del día la molestaba y apartando la cortina a un lado, vió a Effy apoyada en su coche. /"Buenos días, bella durmiente." Dijo la doctora por teléfono.

La gemela se rió. "Dame 15 minutos y estoy ahí."

/"Bien."

La doctora colgó el teléfono y Katie suspiró. No pudo evitar lanzar un beso por la ventana y al ver cómo Effy sonreía supo que aquella mañana ya sólo por eso era mejor.

Se duchó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y aunque para elegir ropa le costó algo más de tiempo (porque quería que Effy la mirara de arriba a abajo y la devorara con esos ojos azules) se decidió por una camisa con estampado de leopardo y unos shorts tejanos.

Su pelo estaba bastante mojado cuando miró al reloj y vió que ya habían pasado los 15 minutos, así que murmuró un 'mierda' y secándolo un poco con una toalla, salió disparada.

Menos mal que la casa estaba vacía y que nadie le iba a preguntar dónde iba así aunque Effy no pensaba lo mismo, no. Para la doctora, ver a aquella chica sin maquillar y tan natural hizo que no pudiera evitar un gran 'estás preciosa'.

Katie se sonrojó. "No me ha dado tiempo a..."

"Eres preciosa." Dijo Effy con una sonrisa en sus labios y abriendo la puerta del copiloto en un gesto de caballerosidad. Katie se rió y besó su mejilla antes de entrar en el coche.

Pronto la doctora ya estaba conduciendo y Katie le preguntó, por curiosidad. "¿Dónde vamos?"

Effy sonrió. "Primero a desayunar, ¿Te parece?"

"Dios, sí. Me muero de hambre." La doctora se rió y cogiendo la mano de Katie besó sus nudillos.

Cada vez que Effy hacía eso a la gemela le empezaba a bombear el corazón más deprisa. Nunca se había sentido tan querida y cuidada a la misma vez, jamás.

Incluso le daba igual estar enamorándose de una mujer.

Aquella Effy valía la pena en todos los sentidos.

[...]

Emily desayunaba mientras miraba a Naomi. No podía quitar sus ojos de ella, joder, si la doctora ya te quitaba el aliento en su día a día, recién despierta era toda una diosa.

La pequeña se sonrojó un poco al pensar eso y Naomi sonrió. "¿Qué estás pensando?" Y claro, se sonrojó más, provocando una risita en la doctora.

"Gracias por lo de anoche. No tenías que..."

Naomi suspiró. No le gustaba tener que sentirse condescendiente con la pelirroja, si lo había hecho era porque quería y punto. "Sí, sí que tenía que hacerlo. Como ya te he dicho, me preocupo por tí. Me tienes que prometer algo, por eso." Emily alzó la mirada para cruzarse con aquellos ojos zafiro que tanto le gustaban. "Nunca más se te ocurra dejar de comer cuando tengas un problema o estés agoviada, ¿Vale? Haz... haz otra cosa."

"¿Otra cosa?"

Naomi asintió. "Yo me apunté a boxeo. Antes iba cada día y ahora intento ir un día a la semana."

Emily entendió que la doctora también se agoviaba de vez en cuando y eso la humanizaba un poco. Para Emily, Naomi era una persona prácticamente perfecta.

Era gracioso, porque si Emily la conociera un poquito más se daría cuenta de la cantidad de imperfecciones que Naomi arrastraba consigo misma.

Igualmente la pequeña pelirroja preguntó, curiosa. "¿Funciona?"

La doctora asintió. "Te libera. A tí te iría bien."

"¿Tu crees?"

Naomi estaba bien segura de aquello. Al fin y al cabo no eran tan diferentes, aquellas dos chicas: las dos estaban llenas de mierda, lo que pasa que la doctora había aprendido a fingir y Emily era aún muy joven para saber hacer aquello. "Claro que sí. Y si lo del boxeo no te convence, no sé... puedes hablar conmigo."

Emily se pasó una mano por el pelo a la vez que sus dos mejillas se volvían rojizas. "No me gustaría ser una molestia."

La doctora pensó que aquella cosa era lo menos molesto que se había ofrecido a hacer jamás. "Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para tí, Ems."

La pequeña volvió a mirarle a los ojos. "Siempre es una palabra muy larga."

"Bueno." Dijo Naomi sonriendo y mirando a su reloj de muñeca. "Pues empecemos ahora."

[...]

Katie apoyaba su espalda en el pecho de Effy, que estaba sentada en el capó de su coche mientras se fumaba un cigarro.

"He estado pensando." La pequeña chica la miró y alzó una ceja. "¿Tú confías en mí, Kat?"

"¿A qué viene eso?" Effy la miró a los ojos y la gemela sintió que tenía que contestar aquella pregunta. "Bueno, te lo has ganado con creces."

La doctora morena sonrió al escuchar eso. "Bien... no hagas planes para éste fin de semana."

Katie sonrió. "¿Por qué?"

"Es una sorpresa. Además... me has dicho que confías en mí, así que tendrás que esperar." Effy acercó sus labios al oído de Katie. "Estoy segura de que te encantará."

A la pequeña chica se le derretía el corazón cada vez que Effy hacía eso y se giró, para abrazar a la doctora por la cintura. Cogió el cigarro de su boca y dándole una larga calada lo tiró al suelo para acto seguido, besar a su novia.

Porque aquella doctora era su maldita novia y punto. No necesitaba que Effy se lo pidiera ni nada por el estilo, porque gracias a ella se sentía querida y ESO era increíblemente bueno.

"Eff..." murmuró la pequeña al separarse un poco de ella. La doctora simplemente la miró, esperando que continuara. "Te quiero."

La sonrisa que le salió en la cara a Effy esa mañana le indicó que ella también la quería, aunque no esperaba que lo dijera. Effy era muy reservada pero por una vez tenía ganas de chillarle al mundo que aquella pequeña era suya, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

"Yo también te quiero."

**Y hasta aquí por ahora, jiji.**

**¿Reviews?**

**#Marv (Dutchess of Keffyland).**


	15. El mejor fin de semana de nuestras vidas

**Dios mío, es de las primeras veces que escribo smut en mi idioma (en toda la vida, ajajaja) y me da mucha vergüenza pero tenía que pasar. **

**Aquí está el capítulo 15. Entero de Keffy pero es que ellas se lo merecen y ya .**

**Disclaimer: Skins no me pertenece pero la idea de Keffy es casi completamente nuestra.**

_Ardió el colchón donde tú y yo mojamos nuestros flacos huesos secos, tiritando de un amor tan prieto. Dulce como no pensé que había, algo tan dulce como tú._

_(Pereza)_

[...]

La semana pasó muy lenta y los nervios de Katie iban 'in crescendo'.

Claro que había hablado con Effy durante la semana, claro que flotaba en una nube rosa y todas aquellas cosas típicas, incluso se habían tomado un café juntas el miércoles pero a Katie se le hacía terriblemente lento todo. Incluso Emily se lo notó el viernes por la noche, cuando Katie estaba tan hiperactiva que daba incluso miedo de verla.

La cogió de la mano y se la llevó al cuarto de Katie, sus padres se darían cuenta de que la chiquilla estaba atacada y se opondrían a su hermana se fuera de 'fin de semana con los amigos de la Universidad'.

La pelirroja fue directa al grano con su hermana. "No hay colegas de Universidad, Katie. Tú misma me dijiste que tu clase está llena de rubias de bote tontas, así que confiesa." Katie alzó una ceja. "No me mires así, sabes que soy tu coartada si surge algo."

"Eres odiosa." La gemela mayor suspiró y miró a su hermana. "Me voy con Effy a pasar el fín de semana, ¿Vale?" Una vez dicho eso, Katie alzó el dedo índice de su dedo para advertir a Emily. "Ni se te ocurra hacer ningún comentario jocoso sobre esto, ya tengo yo demasiado con-"

"¿Acaso me estoy riendo?" Dijo Emily alzando sus hombros. "Si me parece estupendo."

Entonces Katie se percató de que había sido una gilipollas con ella, había sido una gran y absoluta gilipollas con Emily, por todo los malos ratos que la había hecho pasar desde que la pillara con Mandy mucho tiempo atrás.

Emily suspiró. La cara de su hermana era como un libro abierto para ella. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. "Ahórratelo. Katie, tú no eres gay... es diferente."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan...?"

La pequeña la miró. "Nena, Effy se podría llamarse Edward y tener un pene enorme y si tuviera esa personalidad seguirías babeando igual... a tí te gusta Effy porque es Effy."

Katie alzó sus cejas, sorprendida. Lo gracioso era que Emily tenía toda la razón del mundo. "Ni si quiera la conoces."

"Hice terapia con ella, una tarde. Menuda es, ¿Eh?"

Pasándose su mano por el pelo, Katie asintió. "E-estoy nerviosa. No me pasaba esto desde que tenía 15 años."

Emily sonrió pícaramente. "¿Quieres algún consejo?"

"Que te jodan."

Ambas se rieron cuando Katie dijo eso y la gemela mayor se sentó en la cama. Emily pasó un brazo por sus hombros. "No estés nerviosa. Estoy segura de que va a ser genial, Kats."

"¿Y si no le gusto?" Preguntó Katie, con cara un poco dubitativa.

Emily no pudo evitar pero reírse y se levantó, abriendo el armario de su hermana. "Eres la jodida Katie Fitch. Por supuesto que le vas a encantar."

Katie sonrió. Por algo quería tanto a su hermana, joder... "¿Qué haces?"

"Eligiendo tu lencería. Para una vez que soy la experta en algo, ¿Crees que no te voy a vacilar un poco?"

Ambas se rieron de nuevo y Katie se levantó para ir a abrazar a su hermana. De verdad que necesitaba aquella charla y en ese momento se sentía mucho mejor. Se pusieron a mirar ropa y Emily lo vió. Era la pareja de ropa interior más preciosa que Emily había visto jamás, de verdad. Katie sonrió pícaramente al verlo y ambas chocaron sus manos, contentas.

Sí, esos eran sus momentos Fitch y ambas estaban encantadas con ellos.

[...]

Aún con toda la ayuda que le dió Emily aquella noche, Katie no pudo dormir muy bien. Cuando se despertó no habían pasado ni cuatro horas desde que había cerrado los ojos y no pudo evitar bajar a la cocina y servirse un gran café.

Su padre leía el diario en la mesa y su madre cocinaba tortitas. "¿A qué hora te vas?" Preguntó su padre.

Katie le miró. "Uh... viene una amiga a recogerme en media hora."

Rob Fitch sonrió y continuó leyendo la sección de deportes de aquél diario como si nada. Katie tardó poco en acabarse el café y sin probar las tortitas se dirigió a su cuarto de nuevo.

Estaba nerviosa.

Se duchó y vistió rapidamente y cuando salió de su cuarto, con su pequeña bolsa de viaje, Emily sonrió. "Espectacular." Murmuró la pequeña de ambas, alzando su pulgar. Katie no pudo evitar abrazarla. "Vamos tigre, mucha suerte."

Katie se rió y bajó las escaleras con la bolsa a sus hombros. Emily suspiró, sintiendo envidia sana por su hermana y volvió a su cuarto.

Cuando estuvo abajo, entró en la cocina un momento para despedirse y minutos después ya estaba fuera de la casa. Localizó el coche de la doctora unos metros alejado, mal aparcado enfrente de otra casa y sonrió, dirigiéndose allí.

Entró en el coche y Effy la miró de arriba a abajo.

'Tu chica está que te cagas de buena, Stonem' pensó para sí misma mientras cogía la mano de la chica y besaba sus nudillos con mucha lentitud. Katie se estremecía cada vez que Effy hacía eso y se acomodó en el coche. La doctora arrancó y Katie puso su bolsa en los asientos traseros. "Estás increíble."

"Tú no te ves para nada mal." Dijo Katie, sonriendo pícaramente. Effy se rió: esa era la actitud, joder... "¿Y dónde me llevas, exactamente?"

Effy se rió. "¿No puedes aguantar la incertidumbre, eh?"

"Claro que no." Dijo Katie sonriendo. "Me he esperado cinco días, se me ha hecho eterno."

"Muy bien, supongo que es justo. Te llevo a Francia." Katie abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida por aquello.

"¿¡Francia!?"

La doctora asintió. "Me hubiera encantado llevarte a París porque lo hubieras amado de arriba a abajo pero al final vamos a Calais."

La pequeña preguntó, sin saber muy bien dónde iban aún. "¿Calais?"

"Una ciudad pequeñita de costa. Tengo un par de amigos, Panda y Thomas, que suelen veranear allí y me han dejado las llaves de su casa, así que... ¿Qué te parece?"

Katie se acercó y besó su mejilla, muy tiernamente. "Es genial, Eff. Es simplemente genial."

Y Effy sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Todo iba a pedir de boca y se relajó, conduciendo. En su cabeza tenía la idea de hacer de aquella noche en Francia la mejor de sus vidas, y sin soltar la mano de Katie siguió conduciendo.

"La próxima escapada la planeo yo. Te vas a enterar." Dijo Katie con una sonrisa adorable en sus labios.

Effy se rió y la miró: sí, aquello sonaba excelente.

[...]

Cuando Effy abrió la puerta del apartamento, Katie no pudo evitar dejar su bolsa en el sofá y salir al balcón. Las vistas eran tremendas.

La doctora sonrió y la siguió, para verla medio ensimismada mientras miraba al mar. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Katie y besó su hombro lentamente, algo que hizo que la pequeña se estremeciera.

Katie no pudo resistirse y se giró para buscar los labios de Effy con su boca y la besó, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la doctora, que se sorprendió tanto de la iniciatiava de la pequeña que no pudo evitar apoyarse en la pared mientras Katie la besaba con tanta intensidad.

Sus lenguas empezaron a bailar. Effy las condujo hacia dentro y se sentó en el sofá y Katie no dudó en absoluto y se sentó encima de ella.

La pequeña pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de Effy, que no paraba de mirarla con ojos de deseo. "Si no paras, voy a tener que arrancarte la ropa." Murmuró la doctora con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Katie se rió y empezó a desabotonar su camisa lentamente, mientras Effy abría la boca tanto de sorpresa como de excitación. "Joder..." Susurró la doctora al ver el conjunto de ropa interior de Katie. La boca se le hizo agua y la volvió a besar, con muchísima más intensidad. Cuando las manos de Katie se fueron por inercia al jersey de la doctora, que voló por los aires, Effy paró. "Espera Kat, ¿Tú..."

Katie la miró a los ojos y alzó una ceja. Sonrió. "¿Estás nerviosa, doctora Stonem?"

"¿Me creerías si te dijera que no he hecho esto antes?" Katie abrió los ojos como platos. "Con una mujer, me refiero."

"Bueno, yo tampoco." Dijo Katie alzando los hombros.

Effy sonrió y pasó su mano por la mejilla de Katie, acariciándola y besando tiernamente sus labios. La doctora la cogió y poco a poco se fueron moviendo a la habitación entre risas, porque no podían dejar de chocarse contra prácticamente todo.

Una vez en el cuarto, Katie bajó de Effy (literalmente) y cuando se puso de pie no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos. La doctora sonrió.

Aunque fuera extraño, fue Katie la que puso la iniciativa y en un movimiento rápido, se quitó el sujetador y lo tiró al suelo, dejando a Effy muy sorprendida.

Y hambrienta.

La doctora se acercó a ella y poniendo sus manos en el culo de Katie empezó a besarla con un deseo loco. Porque estaba loca, completamente loca por ella.

No tardaron mucho en deshacerse de toda la ropa y cuando ambas estaban desnudas, Effy pasó sus ojos por el cuerpo de la pequeña, que estaba sonrojada por la situación.

"Lo más precioso que he visto en toda mi vida." Murmuró Effy sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Katie le dió la mano y ambas se estiraron en la cama, con algo de lentitud.

Estaban nerviosas, claro que estaban nerviosas pero cuando Effy pasó sus dedos por el lateral del cuerpo de Katie y ésta abrió la boca, dejando escapar un suspiro, ambas supieron que iba a funcionar.

Claro que iba a funcionar.

Effy empezó a besar lentamente el cuello de Katie y dibujó una línea de besos hasta que llegó a sus pechos. La sonrisa pícara que la doctora llevaba en los labios hizo que Katie se impacientara, con una risa. "Por favor." Dicho y hecho.

La morena no se dejó ni un rincón por besar, ni uno. Katie ardía de la excitación. Effy separó las piernas de la gemela sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y Katie gimió. Aquello era jodidamente sexy. La doctora volvió a sonreír y no pudo evitar pasar un dedo por la zona más privada de Katie y joder, cómo evitar gemir si la gemela estaba empapada y era su culpa...

Cuando Effy puso su dedo en la boca para probarla, Katie creyó volverse loca y no pudo evitar coger a la doctora y plantarle un enorme beso en los labios. "¿Lo estoy haciendo bien, entonces?" Murmuró Effy entre besos.

Katie se rió y cogiendo la mano de Effy la guió hasta su centro, algo que hizo que la doctora se excitara aún más si cabía. Los dedos de la doctora empezaron a jugar con ella como si hubieran estado hechos para aquél juego y Katie echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

Era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Effy no podía dejar de mirarla y de fijarse en sus reacciones, era una de las cosas más increíbles que había visto jamás. Se recostó encima de su cuerpo mientras sus dedos hacían que Katie gimiera y se estremeciera debajo de ella. "Te quiero." Murmuró Effy en su oído y Katie tuvo que agarrarse a su espalda porque después de eso fue inevitable que el orgasmo la arrollara y la dejara prácticamente sin energía.

Su respiración rápida y entrecortada hizo que Effy sonriera y besara sus labios muy lentamente, con mucha ternura.

Katie acarició la cara de la doctora, impresionada por lo que acababa de pasar. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que estar con una mujer era eso, la jodida Katie Fitch no hubiera estado con un hombre jamás.

Quiso agradecérselo y cumplió con creces, porque consiguió arrancarle dos orgasmos a Effy. El segundo con su propia boca, era inevitable: lo quería todo de ella.

Effy la abrazó y pegó su cuerpo al de ella mientras Katie sonreía y jugaba con los dedos de Effy.

"Has estado increíble." Murmuró la doctora y Katie se giró para mirarla.

Ambas se empezaron a reír por lo que acababa de pasar y Effy la abrazó, dejando que Katie se escondiera en su hombro.

"Yo también te quiero." Dijo Katie.

La doctora sonrió; ya lo sabía.

[...]

El sol caía en Calais y Effy fumaba en el balcón, con una sonrisa imborrable en sus labios. Katie se había dormido y aunque llevaban horas sin comer, a la doctora le dió lástima despertarla.

Se veía tan preciosa medio acurrucada en la cama...

Effy suspiró. No había pasado un día tan perfecto en su vida.

De repente notó unos brazos abrazarla y cerró los ojos. Katie apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Effy, que fumaba con mucha parsimonia. "No quiero que esto se acabe nunca." Murmuró la pequeña y Effy sonrió.

Ella tampoco quería que eso se terminara jamás.

"Qué tal... si nos damos una ducha y bajamos a cenar." Dijo Effy girándose y Katie asintió.

La pequeña entró en el apartamento y tiró la manta que llevaba puesta al suelo, dejando que la doctora admirara su desnudez. Katie se giró y pícaramente sonrió. "¿Vienes?"

Effy tiró el cigarro al suelo y entró también en el piso, abrazando a Katie por la cintura y dirigiéndola al baño.

Ambas se rieron. Definitivamente era el mejor fin de semana de sus vidas.

[...]

**Bueno, pues ya está. No está tan y tan mal, ¿No? Jajaja en serio, podéis dejar opinión en el cuadrito de aquí abajo que no cuesta nada ;D**

**¿La canción? Aproximación, de Pereza.**

**Puede que tarde un poquito más en actualizar esto porque estoy muy bloqueada con la historia pero supongo que antes de la semana que viene subiré algo.**

**Nos vemos prontito entonces ;D**

**#Marv.**


	16. Puños y besos

**Poco voy a decir hoy, que estoy con la gripe más enorme de toda la historia :(**

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece ni Skins ni la letra de las canciones de Miss Caffeina, pero no me importaría...**

[...]

_"Voy a mirarte a los ojos que es dónde nunca me podrás mentir, lo sé, la cara oculta de todos tus miedos van desfilando frente a mí por si también me dices que esto ya es de locos..."_

_(Miss Caffeina)_

[...]

18... 19... 20...

Naomi hacía flexiones con cierta apatía. Necesitaba ir al gimnasio, necesitaba sacarse a la pequeña Emily de la cabeza (de una vez por todas, joder) pero eso era un imposible y cada vez se alejaba más de ello.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella: sus miedos, sus temores... era terreno pantanoso y a la doctora le había dado por llenarse de fango hasta arriba, hasta el último de sus poros.

¡Incluso se había sentido vacía al no despertarse a su lado aquella mañana, joder! Era complicado. Era peligroso pero la realidad es que estaba completamente metida.

Tenía ganas de Emily.

Emily, Emily... su nombre no paraba de repetirse en su cabeza. Si cenaba sushi, 'a Emily le hubiera encantado esto', si veía una película 'qué bien hubiera estado verla con ella'... todo era Emily. Todo.

"Señorita Fitch, hacía meses que no se pasaba tan pronto por el gimnasio. ¿Alguna rutina en especial o...?"

Ironía de la vida o no, tuvo que sonreír al escuchar aquello, y se sentó en el suelo con la toalla al cuello para ver a Emily, SU Emily (porque había llegado a un punto en el que usar posesivos ya daba lo mismo) sonreír. "Buenos días, Jason. No te preocupes... tan sólo utilizaré ese saco de ahí."

Naomi se pasó la mano por su pelo rubio y se hizo una coleta desarreglada. La pelirroja no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que giró su cabeza para verla medio tirada en el suelo.

Y esa sonrisa... joder.

Emily tenía que dejar de hacer eso si no quería volverla loca.

La doctora abrió su botella de agua y le dió un gran trago. "De todos los gimnasios de Londres, que debe haber más de 20 y has venido a caer al mío."

La pequeña sonrió y se agachó, atándose sus zapatillas de deporte. "Bueno, mi padre es el dueño de éste gimnasio así que..."

Emily se levantó y se puso los guantes de boxeo. Naomi alzó una ceja. "¿En serio?"

"De este y tres más." La pelirroja soltó un gancho al saco y la doctora se sorprendió. No estaba nada mal...

Naomi cruzó sus brazos en su pecho. "¿Cómo es que no te he visto por aquí nunca?"

Emily sonrió mientras seguía golpeando el saco con bastante destreza. "No... no suelo venir tan pronto."

"¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?"

La pelirroja paró el saco con sus manos y la miró, alzando una ceja con curiosidad. "¿Paras de psicoanalizarme, por favor? Sólo me apetecía comprobar si funcionaba."

Naomi frunció su ceño, curiosa. "¿Si funcionaba?"

"Eso del boxeo cuando te agovias, ya sabes..." Emily volvió a golpear al saco, ésta vez con más fuerza. La doctora tan sólo observava su cara de rabia... ¿Qué habría pasado?

Naomi se volvió a pasarse su mano por el pelo y empezó a hacer abdominales, concentrándose en su tarea. Cuando paró y se reincorporó, Emily la miraba. "¿Qué?" La pequeña señaló uno de los rings. "No."

"Vamos... será divertido." Dijo Emily con una sonrisa pícara.

"Ni de coña." Soltó la doctora y continuó con sus abdominales. Las manos de Emily se agarraron a las rodillas de la doctora, haciendo que Naomi tuviera que pagar. "¿No me has escuchado? No pienso subirme ahí arriba contigo."

"¿Y si nos apostamos algo?" La doctora alzó una ceja, apoyándose sobre sus codos y mirándola. "Si tú ganas, te dejo en paz."

Naomi resopló. "Se te tiene que ocurrir algo mejor."

"Pues... pídeme lo que quieras." Dijo Emily.

"¿Lo que quiera?" Emily asintió, moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo. "Si yo gano, me tienes que prometer que comerás bien, por lo menos durante una semana."

Emily se rió. "Eso es absurdo, ni si quiera vas a estar allí."

"Me has escuchado. Quiero fotos, videos... lo que sea."

La pelirroja pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos y luego extendió su mano, para sellar la apuesta. "Está bien." Naomi encajó su mano con la de Emily y se levantó.

Cuando la doctora vió a Emily subirse al ring, cogió sus guantes...

"Sigue sin parecerme una buena idea."

La pelirroja sonrió. "¿Demasiado gallina? Vamos... siempre puedes dejarte ganar."

Naomi suspiró y subió al ring unos segundos después, ajustando la cinta de sus manos y poniéndose bien los guantes. "En el hipotético caso de que tú ganes, ¿Qué es lo que vas a pedir?"

Emily abrió sus brazos. "Una cita. ¿Acaso lo dudabas?"

La doctora tuvo que reírse ante el descaro de la pequeña y chocó sus puños con ella, indicativo de que la pelea empezaba.

Al no tomárselo en serio, vió cómo Emily le arreaba un par de golpes en los brazos y en la cintura. La doctora se rió y rozándose el brazo en el que la pequeña le había dado más fuerte, asintió. "Nada mal."

"Eso te pasa por subestimarme."

La doctora se acercó a ella y le devolvió aquellos tres golpes, pero Emily los esquivaba muy bien hasta que Naomi se metió de lleno en la lucha y soltó un gran gancho en la cara de la pelirroja, que paró al notar el golpe en su comisura.

Naomi la miró y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, tiró los guantes al suelo y se acercó a ella. Todo el gimnasio se había quedado atónito ante aquello. "OH Dios mío Ems, ¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho, lo sient-"

"T-tranquila..." dijo tirando un guante al suelo y tocándose los labios para notar la sangre caer. Con un sólo golpe le había partido el puto labio, joder...

Jason, el encargado de aquella sala, se acercó a las chicas. "Señorita Fitch, ¿Está bien?"

Emily levantó el brazo para indicarle a Jason que todo estaba bien y el chico volvió a sus tareas.

Pronto el silencio se fue disipando pero Naomi no podía dejar de mirar a Emily. ¿Qué coño había hecho?

"Tienes que curarte eso."

Emily frunció el ceño. "Naomi..."

La doctora suspiró. "¿No me hagas sentir peor, vale? ¿Tenéis botiquín o algo por el estilo?"

La pequeña asintió. "En... en el despacho de mi padre."

Naomi se bajó del ring y Emily la siguió. Cuando recogieron sus cosas, la pequeña empezó a andar por las instalaciones del gimnasio hasta que llegaron al piso de arriba y Emily abrió una puerta, con llave.

Más de cinco minutos en silencio y a Naomi no le gustaba demasiado aquella sensación. La pequeña abrió las luces del despacho y se acercó para abrir un pequeño armario.

Removiendo unos cuantos botes, encontró algodón, alcohol y yodo. La doctora la esperaba, sentada en uno de los sillones.

Emily la miró y la doctora indicó que se sentara encima de sus piernas. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía... pero lo hizo.

"Te dije que no era una buena idea, Emily." Dijo la doctora mientras mojaba uno de los algodones con alcohol.

"Soy una maldita temeraria." Dijo Emily mientras notaba cómo la doctora ponía el algodón en su labio. Quemaba tanto que no pudo evitar que su cuerpo diera un respingo y tampoco pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos.

"Shht, ya está." Murmuró la doctora mientras limpiaba la herida con un pequeño algodón, acariciando su cara con la otra mano. Emily la miró a los ojos y vió en ellos algo extraño. Naomi la estaba mirando como si ella fuera lo más precioso de toda la historia... una gran ola de calor recorrió su pecho y Emily puso su fría mano encima de la de Naomi, que estaba en su mejilla.

Ambas se quedaron mirando, la corriente eléctrica que corría ante aquella mirada era irrefrenable.

Si no la besaba, si no hacía algo para calmar aquél dolor en el pecho, a Emily le daría algo.

Sus labios se fundieron con los de la doctora y aunque no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor (por su labio roto) aquél beso le supo a pura gloria.

Naomi puso sus manos en la cintura de Emily y la apoyó en el escritorio de su padre, levantándolas a las dos con el impulso.

Emily gruñó en sus brazos, al notar la fuerza de los besos de Naomi y la obligó a parar para coger aire, pegando su frente a la de ella.

"Me estás volviendo loca." Murmuró Naomi mirando a sus labios, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

Emily sonrió y volvió a besarla, sentándose en el despacho de su padre mientras las manos de Naomi la abrazaban y la apretaban a ella. Cuando sus lenguas se juntaron, Emily no pudo evitar gemir y notar cómo la rodilla de Naomi estaba empezando a rozar su centro.

Si no paraban en aquél mismo momento, Emily sabía que acabarían follando en aquél despacho y aunque la idea no le hiciera mucha ilusión (no por Naomi, joder... como si no hubiera deseado a la doctora durante todo aquél tiempo) no supo pararla.

No cuando las manos de Naomi la acercaban y apretaban más y más a ella.

Un par de golpes en la puerta las sacaron del trance y Emily y Naomi pararon, mirándose a los ojos.

Joder...

"Emily cielo, ¿Estás ahí? Jason me ha dicho que te has hecho daño."

Emily se recompuso como pudo y aclaró su garganta.

Mierda. Su mismísimo padre.

"Papá... no te preocupes, estaba..."

Emily miró a Naomi en busca de una excusa algo creíble y la doctora se señaló el labio. "Curando mi labio."

Naomi ayudó a Emily a poner los botes (que se habían caido al suelo después de su sesión de besos áridos) en el botiquín.

"Vale. Estoy en máquinas, por si necesitas algo."

"Genial, papá." Dijo la chica y ambas escucharon los pasos de Rob Fitch mientras se alejaba.

Las dos suspiraron y Naomi recompuso su ropa. Ambas estaban sonrojadas por la situación y... era incómodo.

"Eh... creo que sería mejor que..."

Naomi abrió la puerta sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja, que no era capaz ni de girarse. "Nos vemos." Dijo la doctora.

"C-claro."

Y salió, y Emily resopló como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

¿Qué coño había sido aquello? Jamás había vivido tanta tensión sexual con nadie y era... joder, claro que a Emily le gustaba Naomi (de hecho, la pequeña pelirroja la admiraba y no se imaginaba a la doctora fuera de su vida) pero nunca había pasado por aquella situación antes...

Se pasó su mano por el pelo y entonces su móvil empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo.

_- Acabo de llegar, 1 té? Kay._

Emily suspiró... si, necesitaba quitarse a Naomi de la cabeza y su hermana le venía de perlas.

_- 30 minutos en la cafetería del gimnasio grande? Em._

_- Dale, nos vemos ahora. XX_

[...]

**Miss Caffeina - Hielo T.**

**Y ya está :)**

**#Marv**


	17. Rosas rojas

**¿Del 1 al 10, cuánto de tonta soy si escribo que a Emily le parten el labio y a las dos horas me lo parto yo?**

**Disclaimer: NO.**

Effy andaba por la calle con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. La sonrisa más enorme que jamás había lucido y joder, ya tenía 27 años… igualmente, pensando con frialdad las cosas, que una simple chiquilla de 19 años fuera la causante de aquella sonrisa era gracioso, sobre todo porque si a Effy le hubieran dicho hacía meses que estaría saliendo con una chica y que encima tendría 8 años menos que ella, se hubiera reído demasiado.

De todos modos, no quería pensar en ello. En que Katie era una chica, en que se llevaban bastantes años… no hacía falta, porque entre ellas las cosas estaban muy bien y eso era lo que importaba. De algún modo a Effy le gustaba que no hablaran de esas cosas.

'Ya habrá tiempo de preocuparse por esas mierdas', pensaba la doctora.

Se dirigía con esa gran sonrisa a su trabajo pero se paró en seco al ver una enorme floristería. ¿Por qué no? Entró sin pensárselo dos veces y empezó a mirar alrededor, buscando a la encargada o a alguien que la atendiera.

Una chica apareció por una puerta y se dirigió a ella.

"Hola, soy Cassie y voy a ser quien la atienda hoy en 'Floweritch Yourself', ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?"

Se mordió el labio para no reírse. ¿'Floweritch Yourself''? ¿Quién coño nombraba aquellos sitios?

Igualmente, Effy contestó. "Quiero un ramo de rosas, las mejores rosas de toda la historia."

Cassie se sorprendió. No era muy habitual ver a mujeres pidiendo grandes ramos de rosas, pero de todos modos continuó con sus preguntas. "¿Rojas?" La doctora asintió. "¿A nombre de quién?"

"Oh… Katie. Katie Fitch."

Definitivamente, Effy no sabía dónde coño se había metido.

[…]

Emily esperaba a su hermana mientras se tomaba un té caliente en la cafetería del gimnasio. Aún estaba medio aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar con Naomi y suspiró.

Ambas habían llegado a un punto de complicidad tan grande que incluso a la pequeña le daba miedo haberlo roto todo con su gran impulso.

'Pero te ha cogido y te ha devuelto el beso.' Se dijo a si misma.

Aún así, no estaba segura del todo.

También tenía una gran curiosidad. Aunque el puñetazo hubiera sido sin querer (que Emily no lo dudaba, claro que no), la violencia con la que se lo había dado…

Daba un poco de vértigo, pensar en todo aquello de golpe.

La puerta del local se abrió y Emily pudo ver cómo su hermana entraba en la cafetería con sus gafas de sol enormes. Tuvo que reírse, pues sabía por qué las llevaba. "Tan sólo veinte minutos tarde, no está nada mal…"

"Cállate, necesitaba una maldita ducha."

Emily sonrió y Katie le pidió al camarero un café sólo, alzando su voz. "Alguien no ha dormido 'demasiado' esta noche."

Su gemela alzó la mirada para soltarle un comentario y es cuando se dio cuenta de la gran raja que tenía Emily en su labio inferior. "¿Se puede saber qué coño te ha pasado ahí?"

"Oh, esto…" dijo Emily tocándose el labio con dos dedos. "Nada importante, estaba entrenando y me he golpeado con una máquina."

Katie no se lo creyó (evidentemente, después de 19 años era complicado que Emily pudiera mentir así delante de ella) pero decidió que presionarla no era una buena idea. Después de todo, algún día conseguiría que su hermana confiara completa y ciegamente en ella.

Tiempo al tiempo.

"Entonces… ¿Qué tal? Con Effy, me refiero." Aún se les hacía un poco incómodo hablar de aquellas cosas pero Katie decidió quitarle importancia al asunto y decirle la verdad a su hermana.

Así, sin tapujos. Como era Katie.

"Estamos juntas."

Y la pequeña de ambas alzó una ceja, sorprendida. "¿En serio? Katie asintió y su hermana no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquello era muy bueno…, "Joder, Kats. Buena suerte con mamá."

"¿Estás de coña? No le pienso contar absolutamente nada." Emily tan sólo roleó sus ojos. "No hagas eso, me da mucha rabia."

"No pienso comerme este marrón por ti."

El camarero trajo el café y Katie le dió un gran sorbo. "Por Dios, Ems… no te iba a pedir eso."

"Por si se te ocurría. De todos modos, ¿Va en serio? ¿La quieres?"

La gemela mayor suspiró. "Emily, ¿Tú crees que estaría con ella si no?"

Emily tuvo que reírse al escuchar aquello. Su hermana no era para nada sutil y Emily supo que Katie se refería a que después de todo, Effy era una chica y ella que había sido la madre reina de lo heterosexual…

Joder, era extraño pensar en ello.

"¿Y cómo fue?"

Katie se quitó las gafas y alzó una ceja. "No pienso contestarte a esa pregunta."

Emily se empezó a reír de nuevo. "Como si fuera algo nuevo para mí, vamos… y ponte las gafas."

"¿Tan mal estoy?" Dijo Katie mientras sacaba un espejito de su bolso y se miraba. La cara de disgusto de la gemela fue muy épica y Emily se rió de nuevo.

La pequeña se acabó su infusión de un trago y se levantó. "Por tu culpa llego MUY tarde a clase, así que pagas tú."

"Muy hábil…" respondió Katie y sonrió al notar los labios de su hermana en su mejilla.

La verdad es que la había echado de menos. Ambas se habían echado de menos y era tan jodidamente bueno que estuvieran de nuevo así…

Las cosas, a la mayor de las gemelas no podían irle mejor.

Por lo menos aquello era lo que pensaba.

[…]

Jenna abrió la puerta de la floristería y suspiró, al quitarse su bolso y andar hacia la despensa, dónde ella y sus trabajadoras solían dejar sus cosas.

Cassie estaba distraída regando algunas de las flores y cuando Jenna se acercó a ella, se giró. "Señora Fitch, no me había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado,"

"¿Cómo han ido éstas dos horas? ¿Todo bajo control?" Dijo la señora mientras se ponía a rastrear por el ordenador para ver los últimos pedidos. "¡Tres ramos de flores! Eso está muy bien…"

La joven rubia aclaró su garganta, mirando a su jefa. "Verá, señora Fitch…"

"¿Si?" Dijo ella sin prestar demasiada atención.

"C-creo que debería mirar el segundo pedido."

Jenna la miró y sin entenderla muy bien, alzó una ceja pero buscó en el ordenador la hoja del segundo pedido y se sorprendió al ver un ramo de rosas encargado por una mujer. "Vaya, qué curioso."

"Debería usted… debería mirar el remitente." Dijo Cassie mientras se pasaba su mano por el pelo.

Hay muchas cosas blancas en la vida: la leche, la piel de una persona de Rusia (en general)… la cara de Jenna superaba todos y cada uno de los tonos de color blanco que existían en la historia de la humanidad.

Cassie iba a decirle algo pero se quedó muda al ver que la señora Fitch salía de la tienda como una mismísima exhalación.

Suspiró. No, no había sido una buena idea…

[…]

Eran las 12 de la mañana y Katie Fitch estaba en su última clase antes del descanso para comer. Estaba estudiando un grado de diseño en la Universidad y a veces ayudaba a su madre en la floristería, por lo tanto las cosas le iban bastante bien.

Y ahora que estaba Effy… todo parecía ir de perlas.

El profesor estaba hablando sobre la historia de algunos de los modistas más prestigiosos del mundo y la verdad es que se aburría bastante. La clase era en sí soporífera y no le era difícil ser la más destacada del grupo, pues la mayoría de sus compañeros eran chicas que habían querido ser modelos pero no y chicos con ideas de ser los próximos Dolce & Gabanna de la historia.

Gente superficial y aburrida. A ella le encantaba la idea de ser diseñadora de interiores y por eso estaba allí, porque al año siguiente cogería la rama de interiores y se olvidaría de aquella panda de tontas.

Parecía sencillo.

De pronto toda la clase escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y todos (incluida ella) se giraron para ver cómo el profesor le daba paso a un chico que llevaba un ramo de rosas entre sus manos.

Katie abrió los ojos al reconocer al joven. ¿Cómo coño no iba a reconocerlo si trabajaba a veces con él? "¿Qué haces aquí, Anwar?"

"Pedido especial para Katie Fitch." Dijo el chico, llevándole el ramo de rosas a la joven. Se sonrojó como no se había sonrojado nunca en su vida y después de escuchar unos cuantos 'awwww', 'qué bonito' y 'qué envidia', cogió la tarjeta para ver quién coño le mandaba un ramo de rosas a su mismísima clase.

**Te quiero. E.**

Se quedó medio muda al girar la tarjetita y ver el logotipo de 'Floweritch yourself'.

"MIERDA."

[…]

Effy estaba en su consulta, después de un largo día con cuatro pacientes tan sólo quería llegar a su casa y apoyar los pies en la mesita del comedor mientras veía Factor X o alguna mierda decente que dieran en la tele.

En un par de horas lo haría, pensó. Bostezó y miró a su reloj mientras arreglaba papeleo en su mesa hasta que de repente la puerta de su consulta se abrió y Katie apareció, con cara de furia. "H-hola." Dijo la doctora sorprendida, y se levantó para besarla pero Katie la apartó y le enseñó la tarjeta de la floristería. "¿No te gustan las rosas o algo así…?"

Katie roleó sus ojos y suspiró. "Pues claro que me gustan las rosas."

"¿Entonces qué coñ-"

"No te has fijado en el nombre de la dueña de la floristería, ¿Verdad?"

Effy alzó los hombros. "¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?"

"Por que es la floristería de mi madre."

Y la doctora se quedó petrificada al escuchar aquello, sin saber qué decir. "Y-yo no… no tenía ni idea que…"

"Espero que no, porque la acabas de liar MUY GORDA, Stonem. No sabes cuánto."

[...]

**Jenna Fitch llegó a la ciudad... (jijijiji)**

**Reviews ↓**

**#Marv.**


	18. Y querría que me necesitaras

**Este capítulo va dedicado a SpanishLily porque sé que lo estaba esperando.**

**DIsclaimer: Skins no me pertenece. Mi gripe, en cambio, es sólo mía :((((**

Emily estaba estirada en su cama, leyendo uno de los libros que tenía que analizar para sus clases. Estaba completamente sola y ya era casi de noche, para comer se había hecho arroz con pollo y después de todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana en el gimnasio decidió que lo mejor era sentirse a gusto.

Después de todo (y después de tanto tiempo) por fín había besado a Naomi. A su doctora.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

De repente su teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar y Emily lo desbloqueó, para ver que su hermana la estaba llamando. Suspiró.

"¿Katie?" Dijo al cogerlo.

La pequeña escuchaba ruido y supuso que su hermana estaba en la calle. /"Te juro que te lo explicaría todo ahora mismo pero tienes que largarte de ahí."

Emily alzó una ceja. "¿Por qué?"

/"Mamá lo sabe."

"¿Qué?"

Katie respondió. /"Lo mío. Mamá lo sabe."

"Mieeeeeerda." Murmuró la pequeña mientras se levantaba y se apresuraba a vestirse, poniendo el teléfono entre la oreja y su cuello.

Katie suspiró desde el otro lado de la línea. /"Escucha, voy a pasar la noche en casa de Eff, mañana hablamos, ¿Vale?"

Emily asintió mientras se ataba los cordones de sus botas. "Pero no te pienses que te vas a librar de esta."

/"Joder, ya lo sé... ten cuidado, ¿Sí?"

La pelirroja sonrió y su hermana colgó el teléfono. Una vez vestida, cogió su mochila y salió de casa, montándose en su bicicleta y pedaleando sin ninguna dirección fija.

Fue entonces cuando se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de ir a ver a Naomi, y pensó que en casa no estaría así que puso rumbo a la consulta.

Era una estupenda idea.

Dejó la bicicleta atada a un poste y abrió la puerta. Pandora sonrió al verla. "Hola Emily, qué bueno verte por aquí."

Emily también sonrió. "¿Está... está Naomi ocupada?"

"Acaba de salir un chico hará unos minutos así que... no, supongo que no. ¿La aviso?" Preguntó la recepcionista.

La pequeña negó y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola para ver a Naomi sentada en su sillón y leyendo una libreta.

"¿Emily?" Naomi preguntó, sorprendida.

Emily la miró.

Entonces su cabeza decidió que quizás no era tan buena idea aquello de pasarse por la consulta, después de la mañana que habían tenido.

Joder, ¿Por qué haría las cosas sin pensar demasiado?

"¿P-puedo pasar?"

"Claro, claro... siéntate. Estaba a punto de irme, así que..." la pelirroja no contestó a aquello y la doctora continuó. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Sólo..." Emily suspiró. "Sólo necesitaba salir de casa. Katie me mandó un mensaje y no sé lo que ha pasado pero..."

Naomi suspiró. "Sí, lo sé. Tu hermana ha estado aquí esta mañana."

Emily alzó una ceja, sorprendida. La doctora continuó con la explicación mientras recogía sus cosas. "Parece que Effy le ha comprado un ramo de rosas y fue a la floristería de tu madre a encargarlo."

A la pequeña se le escapó una risita y Naomi alzó una ceja. ¿Se estaba riendo de eso? Era bastante jodido y Naomi la miró con mucha incredulidad. "Vamos... es gracioso. Me imagino la cara de mi madre y bueno..."

"Es una gran putada." Dijo Naomi, asintiendo.

Emily alzó los hombros. "Katie es una mentirosa del copón, ahora estará maquinando algo creíble para decirle a mi madre."

"¿No debería contarle la verdad?"

La pequeña negó, con la cabeza. "Si hiciera eso, es muy probable que mi madre me acabara culpando a mí. Algo cómo: 'has llenado la cabeza de tu hermana de sandeces', o así. Supongo que Katie me defendería pero... no quiero tener que volver a vivir eso ahora mismo."

Naomi la miró. "Ya... debe ser duro."

Emily no contestó, tan sólo la miró y respiró profundamente.

"Así que no puedes ir a tu casa."

"No, por ahora no." Murmuró Emily mirando al suelo.

"Podríamos continuar ésta charla en mi piso... si te apetece, claro."

La pelirroja la miró, curiosa. "¿No te importa?"

Naomi sonrió y se levantó.

"¿Vamos?"

Ambas salieron de la consulta minutos después, con Pandora, que se 'literalmente' tiró a los brazos de su futuro marido al ver que llevaba un ramo de rosas enorme.

Qué situación tan irónica.

Cuando ambos se fueron, Emily señaló a la bicicleta. Naomi no pudo evitar reírse al ver que estaba empezando a llover.

"Hoy no es tu día." Dijo la doctora cogiendo la bicicleta y acoplándola a la parte trasera del coche, con una cinta elástica.

Emily sonrió y pasó por su lado para abrir la puerta y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. "Pues a eso he venido, a que me lo salves."

La doctora se rió al escuchar la puerta de su coche y suspiró.

Hay algo que tuvo claro: aunque lo de Emily fuera una locura, la salvaría no una, si no un millón de veces.

[...]

Naomi le pasó una cerveza a Emily, que estaba medio sentada en el sofá de aquél moderno piso.

La doctora no dijo nada. No podía, ¿Qué iba a decir? Emily la miró y sintiéndose muy incómoda, de repente se levantó. "D-debería irme."

Naomi la cogió tiernamente por el brazo cuando la pequeña se dirigía a la puerta y la paró.

Emily se giró y después de respirar profundamente, le dijo algo que rondaba por su mente desde hacía bastante tiempo.

"No puedo acudir a tí cada vez que tengo un problema."

La doctora frunció el ceño, algo confusa. "Te dije que no me import-"

La pequeña pelirroja suspiró. "Tú no quieres esto ¿Una niña de 19 años que no p-"

"¿Puedes dejar de decir eso, por favor? Hablas como si yo no supiera lo que estoy haciendo a cada momento."

"¿Y lo sabes?" Naomi la miró y alzó los hombros. La pelirroja clavó sus ojos en esos dos enormes azules y se empezó a acercar a ella. "No... no tienes ni puta idea, ¿Verdad?"

La doctora negó. Sus labios estaban a centímetros de la pelirroja y con sus largos dedos acarició el labio magullado de la chica, que dió un respingo. "Conmigo no tienes que ser esa chica 'jodida'."

Emily negó, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. "No es tan fácil."

Fue entonces cuando Naomi no pudo resistirse más y clavó sus labios en los de la pequeña. Fuera llovía a cántaros y tronaba con violencia y precisamente otra vez fue la luz de los rayos la que iluminó el salón de Naomi.

Emily se agarró a ella y mordió su labio, haciendo que la doctora gimiera y cayendo al sofá con su rubia debajo de ella.

Qué locura... ¡Bendita locura!

Ambas se separaron por un momento y Naomi miró cómo los labios de Emily formaban una sonrisa pícara, casi maligna, y tragó saliva. La pequeña pelirroja le quitó la blusa con cuidado y Naomi tan sólo no podía dejar de mirar a esos ojos marrones casi negros. "Em..."

Emily puso su dedo en los labios de la doctora y negó con la cabeza de nuevo. Ya sabía lo que esa chica le iba a decir y claro que no era una buena idea, pero era una mala idea demasiado inevitable. "Arrepiéntete mañana, ¿Vale?" Murmuró y Naomi asintió, moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo. "Eso es..."

Lo gracioso de la situación era que Emily era un tanto bipolar. Se contradecía constantemente. Podía pasar de ser una persona cálida y amable, incluso adorable a veces a ser un completo torbellino en menos de un segundo y Naomi no sabía con qué Emily estaba mediando.

Dejó que aquella pequeña pelirroja la marcara, como si fuera suya. Como si la doctora tuviera un collarín en el que pusiera 'propiedad de'. Dejó que la tocara y le hiciera cosas que nadie le había hecho, que la llevara a límites que nadie le había hecho rozar.

No estuvo contenta y empezó a desvestir a Emily, que la miró con curiosidad. Dejarse llevar era una cosa y participar era algo bastante distinto.

"Ya nos arrepentiremos mañana." Dijo Naomi en un murmuro, con la voz medio ronca por su excitación.

La pequeña cerró los ojos y le plantó un enorme beso en los labios mientras Naomi se deshacía de toda tela que cubriera su cuerpo.

Aquello era algo físico y Naomi lo tenía claro, por la forma en la que todo estaba sucediendo. Aquello no iba a ser 'hacer el amor', aquello iba a ser sexo puro y necesitado.

Emily echó su pelo a un lado y Naomi se dió cuenta de que la pequeña tenía un tatuaje en el hombro. Lo repasó con sus dedos sin quitar sus ojos de los de la pelirroja. La pequeña acarició la mano de la rubia, entrelazando sus dedos con ella, mientras Naomi paseaba sus pulgares por el cuerpo de Emily con muchísima suavidad.

"¿Qué son?" Murmuró Naomi señalando con su cabeza al tatuaje.

Emily alzó una ceja y la doctora no pudo evitar sonreír. La pequeña se pensaba que aquello iba a ser algo rápido, una manera de apagar el fuego entre ambas y era gracioso, era bastante gracioso. Fue entonces cuando Naomi se arqueó y puso sus labios en la oreja de la pequeña, murmurando lentamente. "Puede que como tú has dicho mañana me arrepienta pero esta noche no y no pienso dejar que te vayas de aquí sin que yo haya conocido todo, absolutamente todo tu cuerpo."

La pequeña tuvo que mantener su respiración al escuchar aquello.

"L-lirios. Son lirios." Murmuró la pequeña y no pudo evitar morderse el labio al notar los labios de Naomi besando su tatuaje, poco a poco.

Lo último que pensó Emily antes de que Naomi se propusiera arrancarle el orgasmo más increíble de toda su vida era que quizás ella no se iba a arrepentir, a la mañana siguiente.

[...]

Naomi entreabrió los ojos al escuchar un ruido y con su mano empezó a tantear el otro lado de su cama.

Vacío.

Suspiró y se levantó, pensando que Emily ya habría salido de aquél piso, como una exhalación.

Qué sorpresa se llevó al ver que la pequeña estaba en la cocina, tan sólo llevando su blusa (la de Naomi) y bebiéndose un zumo.

La doctora se apoyó en la puerta y sonrió, y cuando Emily se dió cuenta de su presencia, sonrió también.

"Buenos días." Murmuró la pequeña.

Y tan buenos... igualmente, Naomi se acercó a su cafetera de diseño y metiendo una de esas capsulitas, esperó a que se hiciera su café.

El sonido del zumo rellenando el vaso hizo que se girara. Emily se llevó el vaso a los labios y le dió un pequeño trago, sin dejar de mirar a la doctora ni por un momento.

La rubia aclaró su garganta y cruzó sus brazos en el pecho. "Tenemos que hablar, ¿No crees?" Emily negó, con una sonrisa en los labios y Naomi apoyó sus manos en la encimera. "¿Ah no?"

"Yo no tengo nada que decir."

Naomi cogió su taza de café ardiente y la dejó en la mesa, y ella se sentó en frente de la pequeña.

La doctora cruzó sus piernas y miró a la pelirroja, que no paraba de sonreír. "Pues yo creo que sería positivo sí..."

Emily suspiró y se levantó. "Naomi, no necesito una psicóloga ahora mismo, ¿Vale? Me voy a dar una ducha."

Naomi alzó una ceja viendo cómo la pequeña salía de la cocina y la siguió por el pasillo hasta que la paró.

"Escucha, me ha quedado claro muy claro, ¿Vale? Conozco ese 'tenemos que hablar' y no voy a pasar por ello, me dare una du-"

Y la besó. La besó porque Emily estaba preciosa y aquella era la mejor mañana de su vida, y la pequeña pelirroja la miró muy confundida.

"Naomi..."

La doctora alzó los hombros, con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Yo no quiero que necesites doctores, ni psicólogos, ni especialistas... yo quiero que me necesites a mí. Ha dado la puta casualidad de que me dedico a ello pero podría ser, yo que sé, escritora o abogada y te juro que seguiría queriendo que me neces-"

Y la pelirroja no la dejó acabar porque cogió su cara con sus manos y la besó, en uno de esos besos que lo dicen todo.

Cuando pararon, Naomi pegó su frente a la de Emily, que acarició su mejilla.

"Perdona por darme cuenta tarde." Murmuró la rubia mordiéndose el labio.

Emily negó y le dió la mano, dirigiéndolas hacia el baño. Naomi se rió. "¿Qué..."

"Necesito una ducha, te lo dije." Contestó con toda naturalidad Emily.

Naomi suspiró. "Mi café se va a enfriar." La pelirroja roleó sus ojos, cogiendo su blusa y quitándosela. La doctora no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. "Que le den por culo al café." Murmuró antes de besarla y Emily se rió.

Definitivamente aquella era una de las mejores mañanas de sus vidas.

**Y este fluff desmedido es culpa de la película One Day, que acabo de ver.**

**Yo volviendo a las sendas del Naomilysmo.**

**Espero que os guste ^^**

**#Marv.**


	19. Yo no soy la culpable

**Se me está acabando la música que poner, así que hoy tampoco hay momento musical :(**

**Gracias a toda la gente que pierde cinco minutitos de su vida para pasarse por aquí, de verdad.**

**Disclaimer: No, Skins no me pertenece. Y la gripe se me está yendo así que un THUMBS UP muy gordo para mí**

"Creo que nunca pensé en lo homófoba que era mi madre cuando te dije te quiero."

Katie y Effy estaban abrazadas viendo la televisión y la doctora miró a su novia, con una sonrisa en los labios. Besó su mejilla con mucho cariño y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la pequeña chica. Ambas suspiraron y Effy no pudo evitar sonreír. "Deberías coger el teléfono."

La pequeña alzó sus hombros. "No sé si…"

"No te estoy diciendo que discutas, ni si quiera que te enfrentes a ella Katie." dijo la doctora recomponiéndose y cogiendo las manos de la pequeña. "Simplemente, no sé… hazle saber que estás bien, ¿Vale?"

"Eff…"

Effy la miró. "Lo último que quiero es que tengas problemas con tu madre."

Katie suspiró y miró al suelo. "Tienes razón." Se levantó y fue a mirar su móvil, tenía diez llamadas perdidas y un mensaje.

_Mamá me ha llamado 2 veces, hazle saber algo! Ems._

Lentamente marcó las teclas que correspondían al número de su casa y respiró profundamente. Effy se levantó y pasó su brazo por la cintura de la pequeña, intentando demostrarle que pasara lo que pasara ella estaría a su lado.

Alguien descolgó a los tres toques. /"¿Katie?" Preguntó su hermano James.

"Ponme con mamá."

Katie se pasó la mano por la cara y suspiró, esperando a que su madre cogiera el teléfono. /"¡KATHERINE ROSE FITCH, SE PUEDE SABER DÓN…"

El cuerpo de la pequeña dio un respingo y Effy la miró, sonriendo. Ella estaba allí, con ella y eso era lo único importante.

"Mamá, no te he llamado para discutir."

/"¡ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADA SI TE PIENSAS QUE VOY A D-!"

Y la pequeña no pudo más e hizo algo que no debería haber hecho pero que le sentó muy pero que muy bien. "¡MAMÁ, CÁLLATE UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR!"

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jenna Fitch se quedó muda.

"Bien…" Katie suspiró de nuevo. "El ramo de flores es de mi novia, NO-VIA, mamá… y estoy genial, y feliz."

/"No sabes lo que estás diciendo."

La pequeña asintió. "Claro que lo sé, por Dios… tengo casi 20 años, mamá."

Y Jenna Fitch volvió a chillar. /"¿PERO TÚ TE ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO? ¡ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO, TÚ NO ERES COMO EM-!"

"Emily ha estado enferma por tu culpa." Dijo Katie y cuando se le escapó eso, se tapó la boca sin creer lo que había dicho.

Llegó un silencio muy incómodo y Effy miró a Katie, asintiendo.

/"¿Qué?" Murmuró su madre, sin creerse lo que su hija había dicho.

Katie volvió a respirar profundamente. "Mira… v-voy a colgar, ¿Vale? Pasaré un par de días en casa de mi chica y…"

/"Oh… no, ¡Vuelve a casa ahora mismo!"

"Adiós, mamá." Dijo colgando y dejó el teléfono en la mesa, dando un gran suspiro y poniendo su mano en la frente. Notó los brazos de Effy abrazarla y se giró para mirarla. "¿Podría haber sido peor?"

Effy sonrió y puso un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja de su chica.

"Eres toda una valiente, Katherine Rose Fitch." Katie sonrió y dejó que los labios de Effy besaran su frente. Se apoyó en su pecho y cerró los ojos. "¿Qué te parece si pido una pizza enorme y mientras la traen nos damos una buena ducha, eh?"

"Te juro que no sé qué coño haría sin ti." Murmuró la pequeña.

Effy sonrió. Ella tampoco tenía ni puta idea.

[…]

Emily llegó a casa el mediodía siguiente y dejó las llaves en la entrada, pasándose una mano por su largo cabello y entrando al salón, dónde su madre estaba sentada en el sillón, moviendo la pierna.

La pelirroja no quiso ni hacerle caso y se iba a dirigir a su cuarto, cuando su madre la paró en seco con sus palabras. "¿Dónde te crees que vas?"

"Eh… ¿A mi cuarto, por ejemplo?" Dijo Emily con algo de sarcasmo.

**"¿Se puede saber qué diablos le has hecho a tu hermana?"**

Emily se paró de nuevo y dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire muy despacio. Esa frase se había clavado como un cuchillo en su pecho, desgarrándola. El enfado empezó a colarse por cada uno de sus poros y se giró, para mirar a su madre. Jenna estaba casi llorando. "Lo que le pase o no le pase a Katie, NO ES MI CULPA. ¡JODER!" Dijo volviendo a las escaleras.

Jenna se levantó. "¡Esta conversación no se ha acabado!"

"¡Yo creo que sí!"

Portazo. Emily se tiró a su cama y dio un gran suspiro, cerrando sus ojos. No podía creerlo, joder… había pasado exactamente lo mismo que ella pensaba que iba a pasar y no pudo evitar sentirse enfadada y triste, muy triste.

Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta y de repente su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Al ver en la pantalla que era Naomi, lo cogió. /"Em, te has dejado tu chaqueta en mi pis-"

"Qué oportuna que eres siempre, ¿Eh?" Murmuró la pequeña entre sollozos.

/"¿E-estás bien?" Emily no dijo nada y Naomi continuó. "¿Qué te ha hecho tu madre?" La pequeña continuó llorando. "Dios… ven conmigo Emily." Dijo la doctora, intuyendo lo que había pasado.

"Naomi…"

La doctora suspiró, algo preocupada. /"No quiero que te quedes allí, ¿Vale? Puedes pasar unos días en mi casa y… y no sé. N-necesito que vengas."

Emily suspiró y se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus pulgares. "Bueno…"

/"P-Por favor."

"Dame una hora, ¿Vale?"

Naomi asintió. /"De acuerdo."

Emily y colgó, tirando su teléfono a la cama y abrazando sus rodillas. Alguien picó a la habitación y Emily levantó la cabeza, para ver a su padre asomarse por la puerta. "Papá…"

"¿Puedo?" La pequeña alzó sus hombros y Robert Fitch entró en su cuarto, sentándose en la cama con su hija y mirando alrededor. "Muy bonita, te ha quedado."

Su hija no contestó, pero sonrió igualmente. Su padre era pésimo a la hora de consolar y dar consejos, pero estaba allí con ella y eso fue suficiente.

"¿No bajas a comer, hija?" Emily negó. "James y yo hemos hecho costillas y pensaba que…"

"La verdad es que no tengo apetito." Murmuró ella.

Su padre puso una mano en su espalda y la miró, sonriendo. "Bueno… te guardaré unas pocas para luego."

Emily volvió a negar. "Me voy un par de días a casa de alguien, papá."

"Emsy…" Emily ni lo miró ni se atrevió a decir nada más. Su padre besó su cabeza y se levantó, mirándola con algo de condescendencia. Salió del cuarto de su hija sin saber bien qué decir y Emily continuó abrazada a sus rodillas.

Joder, era duro… era muy duro.

Empezó a meter algunas de sus cosas en una bolsa y cuando acabó, se dio la vuelta para mirar a su habitación. Suspiró, notando cómo su garganta ahogaba otro sollozo y salió de su cuarto, bajando las escaleras.

Sus padres y su hermano estaban en la cocina y ni se dieron cuenta de que ella se había ido hasta que Emily cerró la puerta de casa.

La pequeña abrió el maletero de su moto y metió allí su bolsa, sacando el casco. Se giró para ver su casa y al ver que nadie había salido a decirle adiós, su pecho empezó a dolerle.

Dolía.

Se puso a conducir y no pudo evitar que se le cayeran un par de lágrimas por las mejillas. No tardó más de veinte minutos en llegar al piso de su chica y picó, mirando al suelo y con la bolsa con sus cosas en una mano.

Naomi abrió y cuando la vio, no pudo evitar abrazarla con mucha fuerza. La pequeña se derrumbó en sus brazos y Naomi acarició su cabeza.

"Shhhht, ya está. Estás aquí, pequeña. Estás conmigo." Murmuró la doctora mientras su pelirroja lloraba y lloraba en sus brazos.

Emily se separó un poco y la miró. "He dejado tu sudadera hecha una mierda." Murmuró, al ver las manchas de maquillaje que había en la sudadera de la rubia.

La doctora sonrió y acarició su mejilla. "Vamos…"

"¿Y-y la consulta?" Preguntó Emily curiosa.

"Día libre." Dijo Naomi dándole la mano y andando por el comedor con ella, hasta que llegaron al sofá y ambas se sentaron.

Emily no dijo nada y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Naomi, mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio mientras la doctora acariciaba el pelo de su pequeña y Emily la miró. "¿De verdad que me puedo quedar aquí?"

Naomi asintió. "Todo el tiempo que quieras… con una condición." Emily la miró, curiosa. "Que me lo cuentes todo. Todo lo que ha pasado hoy, todo lo que pasó…"

Emily suspiró. "Vale."

La doctora sonrió y besó la cabeza de su chica.

"¿Nos podemos quedar así, por un rato?" Murmuró la pelirroja.

Naomi asintió.

"Por un rato."

**Jenna siendo Jenna, como siempre.**

**Yo me voy ya, hasta la próxima :D**

**#marvvvvv.**


	20. Lo que nos hace grandes

**_Disclaimer: blablablablabla_**

_"Tal vez, lo que te hace grande, no entienda de cómo y por qué. Tal vez, lo que me hace grande es tenerte delante otra vez."_

_(Vetusta Morla)_

[...]

"Necesito que comas algo."

Emily alzó los hombros sin mirarla y clavando sus ojos en el suelo. ¿Cómo iba a comer, si estaba empezando a dejar que los fantasmas del pasado entraran en su vida de nuevo? Había tardado algunos meses en conseguir que lo de su madre le importara una mierda y en tan sólo una frase, unos segundos, todo se fue al garete.

'La culpa de lo que le pasa a Katie es tuya, según tu madre.'

Era como meter un cuchillo en una cicatriz por sanar y dejarlo allí.

Naomi al principio estaba triste, y esa tristeza pasó a desesperación: Emily llevaba dos días allí y no había comido absolutamente nada, además parecía que se hubiera vuelto muda.

La situación le quedaba grande, a la doctora. Naomi supuso que eso era lo que pasaba cuando te implicabas con alguien.

Por las noches la abrazaba hasta que Emily se dormía, pero no tenía claro si la pequeña estaba dormida cuando ella ya había caído en los mundos de Morfeo.

Por las mañanas iba a trabajar y tenía miedo de que Emily se derrumbara sin que ella estuviera allí para decirle que todo iría muy bien.

Era difícil de creer en algo positivo, cuando la chica por la que se volvía loca se había vuelto una pequeña bolita de apatía y negatividad.

Naomi suspiró, acabando con su cena y dejando su plato en el fregadero. Se sentó al lado de Emily y le indicó que se sentara en sus piernas.

La pelirroja hizo caso y Naomi besó su hombro. "Por favor..." Murmuró la rubia. "Me tienes preocupada."

Emily la miró y aunque su cara siguiera sin ningún tipo de expresividad, cogió un trozo de la carne de su plato y se la llevó a su boca, masticando lentamente. La doctora sonrió levemente. "Eso es. Muy bien."

La pequeña debía estar hambrienta, porque los dos siguientes trozos de carne se los metió de golpe, en la boca. Naomi tan sólo la vió cenar hasta que Emily se bebió su vaso de agua y la miró. En el plato no quedaba prácticamente nada.

"No puedo más." Murmuró Emily.

Naomi acarició su cabello. "Está bien. ¿Recogemos y vemos una peli en el sofá?" Emily asintió y la doctora besó su mejilla. "Genial."

Ambas se pusieron a fregar los platos y cuando acabaron, Naomi se sentó en el sofá y Emily se acurrucó a ella, como ya era habitual.

Acabaron por poner una reposición de El Club de La Lucha que daban en el canal cinco y Naomi empezó a acariciar el cabello de su chica.

"Mi madre cree que lo de Katie es mi culpa."

Naomi apoyó su cabeza en la de la pequeña y suspiró al escuchar eso. No le gustaba nada que Emily tuviera que mediar con esas situaciones y se sentía inútil porque no podía hacer nada. "Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, ¿Verdad?"

Emily alzó sus hombros. "Ella está bien y sé que la quiere, pero... no lo sé. Ya no sé nada." La doctora cogió su mano y empezó a jugar con sus dedos. "Ni si quiera me apetece salir de aquí... ni ir a la Universidad, ni nada."

"Eso sería una pena enorme." Emily la miró. "Estoy segura de que dentro de unos años, serás una profesora estupenda."

"¿Cómo sabes que quiero ser profesora?" Murmuró la pequeña.

Naomi sonrió. "Era tu psicóloga, ¿Recuerdas? Me explicabas cosas sobre tus libros favoritos con una pasión tremenda y, bueno... me imaginé que tú no querías crear historias, lo que querías era que la gente de alrededor aprendiera a disfrutarlas tal y como tú lo haces."

La pelirroja no pudo evitar la media sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al escuchar eso. "¿De verdad te fijabas en todos esos detalles?"

Naomi asintió, mirándola. "No podía evitarlo... e-era bonito, ¿Sabes? A mi consulta sólo viene gente amargada a contarme sus problemas y no sé, marcaste la diferencia. Te brillaban los ojos." Emily la miró y Naomi pasó sus dedos por su mejilla. "Tú viniste y lo cambiaste todo."

La pequeña besó sus labios con timidez y la miró esos dos enormes ojos azul cristalino que brillaban. No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Naomi continuó hablando. "Tienes que salir del pozo, pequeña. Tienes que comerte el mundo."

"¿Crees que puedo?" Susurró Emily.

Naomi no lo dudó en absoluto. "Por supuesto que puedes. No lo dudes ni un minuto, Emily tú eres una chica estupenda. Eres inteligente, amable, divertida..."

La pelirroja sonrió porque hacía muchísimo tiempo que alguien no la alababa así, y pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de Naomi.

"Te necesito." Dijo sin dudarlo Emily y Naomi sonrió, besando sus labios muy suavemente.

"Me tienes que prometer algo." La pequeña asintió. "Si te doy la mano para que salgas del pozo, me tienes que prometer que no me tirarás dentro. ¿De acuerdo?"

Emily cogió sus mejillas y besó sus labios, sellando esa promesa. La doctora sonrió y la volvió a besar, pasando sus manos por la cintura de su chica y sentándola encima de ella. La ternura empezó a pasar a ser urgencia y pasión y Naomi la paró, mirándola a los ojos.

"Vamos a la cama."

Emily asintió y se levantó, dándole la mano a la doctora para que se levantara con ella.

Aquella noche parecía ser muy larga y a ninguna de las dos le importaba demasiado eso.

Esa noche, iban a hacer el amor.

[...]

"Estoy preocupada." Effy se acercó a su novia y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, con dos botellines de cerveza en sus manos. Le dió uno a Katie, que no dudó en darle un gran trago a su bebida.

"¿Por qué?"

Katie la miró. "Quedan diez días para Navidad." Effy alzó los hombros. "No... no lo sé, todas las noches de antes de Navidad las he pasado en família y tengo la sensación de que si éste año voy, todo va a ser discutir y..."

Effy le dió un trago a su botella. "No vayas, pues. Podemos montar algo nosotras, una fiesta o algo así."

Katie la miró, alzando una ceja. "¿En serio?"

"¿Por qué no? Naomi nunca pasa las navidades con su família, yo tampoco y estoy segura de que a Emily le encantaría tener una excusa para escaparse de ese día."

El comentario era algo crudo, pero Katie ya se había acostumbrado a la sinceridad de su novia y era algo que valoraba positivamente. Igualmente, estaba algo molesta con la situación. "De todos modos, m-me gustaría que se arreglaran las cosas en mi casa ¿Sabes?"

Effy asintió y pasó un brazo por su cintura, cariñosamente. "Bueno... yo puedo acompañarte, si quieres. Quizás si tus padres me conocieran, las cosas se volverían algo menos tensas."

Katie sonrió y la miró. "¿Qué te hace pensar que las cosas irían bien si hago eso?"

Effy se rió sarcásticamente y se señaló con un dedo. "Cariño, puedo ser la mejor yerna del mundo si me lo propongo. Espero que no dudes ni un segundo de eso."

Katie se rió y puso su cabeza en el hombro de la morena. Una duda pasó por su cabeza y suspiró, mirando a su chica. "¿Harías eso por mí?" Effy la miró, curiosa. "Quiero decir, te quiero y no tengo ninguna duda pero... pero no llevamos mucho tiempo y..."

"Katie, tú podrías haberme pedido una mansión en las Bahamas desde el primer segundo en el que nos conocimos y yo me hubiera partido el puto culo para conseguírtela."

La pequeña se rió al escuchar aquello y movió su cabeza de lado, besando los labios de su novia y pasando sus brazos por su cuello. Se volvió a reír, juguetona. "Te tengo embelesada." Effy asintió y puso cara de culpable. Katie volvió a reír y apoyó su frente en la de la morena, mordiéndose el labio.

"Y ni una duda. Yo por tí lo haría todo."

"¿Todo, todo?" Preguntó Katie, con tono pícaro y Effy asintió.

"Absolutamete todo."

[...]

Naomi pasó sus manos por la cintura su chica y atrajo el cuerpo desnudo de la pequeña al de ella, posando su cabeza en el hombro de Emily.

"Naomi." Murmuró la pelirroja.

"¿Hmmm?"

Emily suspiró y cerró los ojos. Había algo en la punta de su lengua, pero esas palabras pesaban mucho como para decirlas a la ligera. Las ahogó en su garganta y se maldijo a si misma por no ser capaz de decirle que la quería.

Que se estaba enamorando de aquella doctora como no había estado enamorada de nadie.

"Buenas noches." Murmuró finalmente.

Naomi sonrió y besó la mejilla de Emily mientras las tapaba con las sábanas. "Buenas noches, pequeña."

Y entonces la doctora lo dijo, porque a ella no le pesaba tanto. Y era la primera vez que decía esas dos palabras en MUCHO tiempo pero ¿Qué coño más daba? Estaba segura, aquella pelirroja había tirado todas y cada una de sus barreras y aunque tenía muchos miedos que afrontar (el miedo a compartir, el miedo a querer, el miedo a perder a Emily...) lo dijo.

Porque era lo que ella sentía

"Te quiero."

Y esa noche, Emily se sintió querida de verdad.

Esa noche descubrió que si te dicen 'te quiero' y tú lo sientes también, decir 'yo también te quiero' no es tan complicado.

Así que ella también lo dijo.

"Yo también."

Y Naomi sonrió, porque en el fondo lo sabía pero que Emily lo dijera era millones de veces mejor.

[...]

_**Vetusta Morla - Lo Que Te Hace Grande**_

**_(Y yo ya me voy, como el viento)_**

**_¿Reviews? ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓_**

**_#Marv_**


	21. Todo va a salir bien

**_Hoy estoy feliz. La vida es bonita :)_**

**_Disclaimer: uh. Pereza._**

[...]

_Tengo el ansia de la juventud,_

_tengo miedo, lo mismo que tú._

_Y cada amanecer, vuelve a florecer_

_La puta realidad._

_No hay en el mundo no, nadie más frágil que yo._

_Debo sobrevivir, **mintiéndome**._

_(Mónica Naranjo)_

[...]

Emily abrió los ojos lentamente mientras con su mano tocaba el otro lado de la cama sin mucho éxito, encontrando un montón de sábanas revueltas. Suspiró... seguramente le habría sonado el despertador y no lo apagaría, así que otro día sin ir a la Universidad y el penúltimo antes de que llegara el parón para las fiestas navideñas.

A la pelirroja no le apetecía demasiado que llegara aquél dia e incluso su cuerpo se le retorcía al pensar en Navidad, la noche de Año Nuevo... movió su cabeza de lado a lado y se deslizó por las sábanas para salir de la cama, pasándose la mano por el pelo para quitarse algunos mechones de la cara y bostezando.

Naomi se habría ido a trabajar, pues cuando miró al reloj vió que eran más de las diez de la mañana. Alzó sus brazos y los crujió, quitándose de encima aquella asquerosa pereza que llevaba encima y se dirigió al baño.

Después de una larga y enorme ducha de agua caliente salió y vió que en la mesa de la cocina había preparado un gran desayuno.

No pudo evitar sonreír y más al ver que la doctora había dejado una notita post-it en la nevera.

- Me he ido a trabajar (aunque ya te lo habrás supuesto), te he comprado esas galletas que tanto te gustan y... bueno, nos vemos a la hora de comer. Recógeme el correo si puedes, por favor. Naomi, xx.

Emily volvió a sonreír y suspiró, releyendo la nota un par de veces y pasando sus dedos por el trazado de la letra de Naomi. Era mayúsculo y plano, incluso formal... como ella, pensó.

'Con la diferencia de que tu rubia está llena de diminutos matices.'

Como cuando Emily salía de la ducha sin secarse el cabello y la doctora le insistía porque no quería que se resfriara.

O como cuando ambas se deshacían rápidamente de la ropa que llevaban encima cuando hacían el amor y por la mañana cuando Emily despertaba la habitación estaba impecablemente recogida.

Porque el maniatismo que tenía Naomi con el orden podría parecer raro pero a Emily le iba muy bien en su desordenada vida.

Y qué coño, le sentaba muy bien.

El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar y Emily se acabó de un trago el zumo que se había servido para cogerlo, dándole a la tecla de contestar. "¿Sí?"

/"¿S-señorita Campbell?"

"Ahora mismo no es-"

No tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase porque aquél hombre la cortó.

/"Tiene que venir al hospital, señorita Campbell. Su madre está empeorando."

[...]

Naomi conducía y Emily movía sus piernas nerviosamente en el asiento de copiloto.

La pelirroja no había tardado ni veinte minutos en dirigirse hacia la consulta e informar a Naomi. En persona, porque nunca podría haberla llamado por teléfono para decirle eso, para preocuparla.

Además, quería estar allí. Quizás no era la mejor forma de conocer a su madre pero joder, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Las cosas habían surgido así.

Naomi en cambio, estaba muy insegura.

Asustada no era la palabra. La palabra era TERROR. Cuando se decidió a darse una oportunidad a lo que estaba sintiendo por Emily, joder nunca pensó en todo lo que eso comportaba y ahora estaba todo explotando en su cara como bombas.

Porque Naomi podía ser una persona muy suya y no tener la relación con su madre que le gustaría tener, pero la adoraba a rabiar y tenía miedo, porque su madre estaba enferma, enferma de verdad y eso Emily no lo sabía.

Y la doctora estaba empezando a perder el control, y cuando Naomi perdía el control estaba fuera de sí.

Y entonces, Naomi daba miedo. Se daba miedo incluso a sí misma.

Por eso paró el coche enfrente de la casa de Emily y empezó a respirar profundamente, tratando de no hiperventilar.

Tratando de que aquello no la consumiera.

"Naomi, ¿Qué coño...?"

Y en un susurro, lo dijo. "Sal del coche."

Emily alzó una ceja e intentó acariciar la mejilla de Naomi con sus dedos. La doctora cerró los ojos al contacto y dejo escapar un enorme suspiro, haciendo que Emily apartara sus dedos. "No me lo hagas repetir otra vez, por favor." Dijo en un tono un tanto más normal.

La pequeña pelirroja tan sólo le hizo caso porque vió que aquello jamás iba a tomar el rumbo que ella quería, que era entender.

Entender a Naomi, entender qué coño pasaba por su cabeza y por qué estaba tan y tan fuera de sí misma.

Qué era lo que estaba provocando eso.

Naomi miró por la ventana del coche al ver que Emily tan sólo salía y asintió con media sonrisa triste en su cara, antes de arrancar el coche.

Emily suspiró y se llevó sus brazos al pecho al ver cómo el vehículo se alejaba e hizo lo primero y único que se le pasó por la cabeza entonces.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, necesitaba hablar las cosas con Katie.

Necesitaba confiar en ella.

[...]

Effy abrió la puerta de su piso para ver a Emily, con cara de preocupación en su portal. "Pasa, pasa. Katie está en el comedor."

"N-no sé dónde está el comedor." Murmuró a media voz la nerviosa Emily. Durante aquél trayecto había pensado en una y mil cosas, razones y posibilidades y todo acababa en lo mismo para ella.

Todo implicaba a Naomi y nada bueno.

Effy la acompañó y su hermana se levantó al verla en la puerta del comedor. "Ems..."

Las gemelas se abrazaron y Katie notó cómo su hermana suspiraba a su lado. No pudo evitar sonreír al sentirse útil para Emily, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban por una situación así.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Emily ahogó un sollozo en su garganta y miró a Effy. "Naomi. Su madre está enferma y... y me siento inútil pero ella n-no..."

"¿¡QUE GINA QUÉ!?" Dijo Effy saliendo escopeteada.

Tres sonidos simultáneos dentro del silencio de aquél piso: el de la cremallera de la chaqueta de Effy, el de las llaves y el de un portazo.

Emily y Katie se miraron y la gemela mayor alzó sus hombros.

Fuera lo que fuera, Effy no había tenido ni dudas en salir corriendo y aunque Katie se sintiera orgullosa de su chica por casi todo lo que hacía, a Emily le dió algo de envidia saber que la novia de Katie iba a estar allí.

Katie soltó media sonrisa para tranquilizar a su hermana y cogió su mano, estrujándola. "Así que Naomi, ¿Eh?"

Emily la miró y suspiró. Asintió moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo y notó la mano de su hermana que acariciaba su espalda con ternura.

"Todo va a salir bien."

De verdad que Emily esperaba eso.

[...]

Cuando Effy colgó el teléfono lo hizo con media sonrisa en los labios. La última media hora se había dedicado a llamar hospital por hospital buscando a Gina Campbell, mintiendo al decir que era una familiar.

No le importaba en absoluto, no iba a dejar que aquella mujer se muriera sin ella a su lado. ¡No iba a dejar que Gina se muriera, joder!

La relación que tenía Effy con Gina Campbell era curiosa, porque era una segunda madre para ella. Cuando su propia madre (Anthea) cayó en el alcoholismo, Effy tenía tan sólo 16 años y no tuvo a nadie a su lado.

Aunque pudiera parecer mentira, Naomi (a su manera) y Gina fueron las primeras personas que estuvieron allí para ella y se sentía tan enfadada con Naomi por ocultarle algo así de gordo...

No era una simple gripe, joder... era leucemia.

Se encendió un cigarrillo en la puerta del hospital y se lo fumó a medias, porque aunque necesitara la nicotina en su cuerpo quería subir YA. Era imperativo.

Sin más dilación, entró en el hall del hospital y se puso a mirar alrededor para buscar un panel de plantas. Al no encontrarlo se acercó al mostrador, donde le dijeron que Gina estaba en la habitación 482 de la planta 4.

Cuando el ascensor paró en la planta 4 fue cuando empezó a sentir la angustia y la ansiedad.

'477, 478, 479, 480...'

A cada paso el corazón bombeaba más rápiro y cuando por fín llegó al cuarto, vió a Gina dormida en la cama y a Naomi hecha una bolita en su sillón, abrazando sus piernas.

La doctora rubia alzó su cara. "Effy... ¿Q-qué haces aquí?"

Bofetón. Se lo merecía y cuando Naomi se tocó la cara sorprendida, notó como los brazos de su amiga la abrazaban.

Y Naomi, por mucho que se mordiera el labio, no pudo evitar que se le cayeran un par de lágrimas cuando apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Effy.

"Eres una gilipollas." Murmuró Effy y por algún motivo, Naomi se sintió agradecida de que no la estuviera culpando del todo.

Naomi no lo necesitaba.

"¿E-Effy?" La morena giró su cara para ver a Gina con media sonrisa en los labios. También se acercó a ella y le dió un gran beso en la mejilla. "Qué bueno verte."

Effy sonrió y decidió darle a Gina de su propia medicina. Optimismo. "Te ves estupenda, ¿Esos pendientes son nuevos?"

Gina se rió y asintió, mirando a Naomi que las miraba con una ceja alzada. "OH sí, me los ha regalado tu amiga. A veces parece que no se acuerde de que yo nunca le pediría algo material, pero..." Gina tosió y Effy cogió su mano fuertemente y le dió su botella de agua. La madre de Naomi le dió un enorme trago y se la devolvió a la chica. "Gracias. Los pendientes son bonitos."

"Sí que lo son." Dijo Effy sonriéndole a Naomi. La doctora rubia tenía su metodología y sus maneras de expresar las cosas pero una vez la conocías, sabías que aquellas pequeñas cosas las hacía de corazón.

"¿Y por qué has llamado a Naomi gilipollas? No que a veces no lo sea, pero..." Gina volvió a toser, esa vez con más violencia e incluso su hija se levantó para sentarse más cerca de ella.

"Mamá, tienes que descansar."

Gina las miró a ambas y sonrió, asintiendo. Estaría enferma pero estaba feliz de tenerlas a las dos allí, era estupendo. "I-iros a tomar un café." Murmuró Gina y ambas se volvieron a mirar. Finalmente asintieron.

"¿Quieres algo?" Preguntó Effy.

Gina negó la cabeza con mucha suavidad. "Estaré bien."

Las dos chicas salieron del cuarto y fue entonces cuando Naomi dió un gran suspiro. Effy puso su mano en la espalda de su amiga y la miró.

"L-lo siento, debería haber llamado y..."

Effy sonrió. "No te preocupes, Naomi. Estoy aquí, ¿Vale? Y deberías llamar a Emily. Está muy preocupada."

"No sé si..." su amiga la miró. "Me da miedo."

"¿Por tu madre?"

Naomi asintió. "Y por que Emily vea que todo está tan jodido que no vale la pena."

Effy alzó sus hombros. "Yo no me preocuparía. Ella venía con el pack entero de 'mierda familiar' y tú estuviste allí, ¿No? Además, te quiere con locura."

La doctora asintió. "S-supongo que debería llamarla."

Effy volvió a sonreír. "Eso es, pero primero un café y un cigarro, ¿No te parece?"

"P-por favor, sí." Dijo Naomi entre otro suspiro y se puso a andar en dirección al ascensor. Effy no pudo evitar sonreír al verla y la siguió.

Su mejor amiga había cambiado tanto para bien que era imposible no estar contenta.

Todo iba a salir bien.

_'Todo va a salir bien.'_

**↓↓↓↓↓↓ (**

**Jijiji)**

**#Marv**


	22. La firma puede cambiarlo todo

**Disclaimer: no, Skins no.**

[...]

_Escúchame, si estás aquí, quiero que sepas._

_Que sigo aquí, sintiéndote, con este miedo._

_Porque no aguantes, y el corazón se te distraiga por momentos._

_(Manuel Carrasco)_

[...]

Katie aparcó el coche en aquél enorme párking de las afueras del hospital. Emily no podía parar de mover las piernas, con unos nervios increíbles y cuando llegaron, no pudo evitar salir del coche y encenderse un cigarro.

Su hermana se apoyó a su lado, en el coche y puso su mano en el hombro de su hermana, que no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que había compartido con Naomi en esa llamada de hacía más o menos una hora.

[...]

"¿Naomi?" dijo Emily sorprendida, al ver el número de 'su chica' en la pantalla de su móvil. Descolgó después de unos segundos. "¿Sí?"

Un largo suspiro, como un sollozo y a Emily se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. "¿E-Emily?"

"¿Qué?" Dijo ella, tragando saliva y esperando con nervios. Tan sólo necesitaba que la dejase entrar, que la dejase estar allí con ella.

Que Naomi no volviera a encerrarse en su burbuja de perfección, porque las cosas no eran perfectas ni de lejos.

Finalmente, la doctora habló. "Soy una estúpida.

"Naomi..." quiso quejarse Emily, pero ella le volvió a parar.

"Escúchame, p-porque no sé si voy a poder decir esto dos veces y si no lo digo... joder." A esas alturas, Naomi ya sollozaba abiertamente. Casi sin control. Emily quiso estar allí y abrazarla fuertemente, y decir que todo saldría bien. "Te quiero y lo dije en serio ¿Vale? Y no puedo controlarlo y me da un miedo terrible, pero n-necesito que vengas. No quiero estropear esto y no paro de..."

Emily suspiró. "Naomi, yo también lo dije en serio."

Un largo silencio y Emily empezó a morderse las uñas, nerviosa. "Vale." Murmuró la doctora.

"¿Vale?" Dijo Emily, sonriendo levemente sin dejar de sentirse preocupada.

"Vale."

[...]

Y allí estaba, recorriendo la cuarta planta de ése hospital con paso acelerado porque tenía urgencia, nervios... quería estar allí.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, vió a Naomi sentada en la cama de su madre, mientras leía lo que parecía ser un libro enorme. Sonrió, porque era una imagen muy tierna y mordiéndose el labio, apuró unos segundos antes de picar a la puerta del cuarto.

Naomi se levantó y al verla en la puerta, sonrió y la invitó a entrar, no sin antes darle un gran abrazo.

"Lo siento mucho." Murmuró la doctora mientras Emily besaba su mejilla, tiernamente.

"Shhht, ya está. Estoy aquí." Le respondió Emily, pasando sus dedos por la cara de su chica. Naomi le dió la mano y Gina alzó una ceja cuando las vió.

La madre de Naomi no pudo evitar sonreír y quitarse la máscara. "Tú debes de ser la chica de la que mi hija no deja de hablar ni por un segundo." Dijo Gina, lentamente.

"Mamá..." se avergonzó Naomi.

Emily no pudo evitar reírse, mientras se acercaba a la cama de su ¿Suegra? No sabía si esa era la palabra adecuada pero igualmente se acercó. "Es un placer conocerla, señora Campbell." Dijo ofreciéndole un encaje de mano y Naomi sonrió ante los modales de su pelirroja. No pudo evitar acordarse de lo increíblemente impertinente que era su chica cuando se conocieron y se sintió muy orgullosa de haber tirado esa fachada.

Ella solita.

Gina sonrió y aceptó el encaje de manos, quitándose de nuevo el respirador. "Te daría un abrazo, pero como ves... y puedes llamarme Gina, hija-" tosió fuertemente y Naomi se acercó por inercia. Ver a su madre tan débil la estaba reconcomiendo por dentro.

"No le gusta que le llamen señora Campbell porque dice que 'no es tan mayor', ten." Dijo acercándole a su madre un vaso de agua.

Emily sonrió al ver a Naomi así con su madre, sabiendo que no tenían la mejor relación del mundo, la preocupación y el miedo de Naomi eran latentes. Durante la siguiente media hora, Emily le explicó a Gina lo que hacía, a qué se quería dedicar... era muy agradable, y la madre de la doctora descubrió que Emily era una chica estupenda para su hija.

Gina acabó durmiéndose, llevada por el cansancio y Naomi la arropó con la sábana blanca del hospital.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en el sofá y Naomi no pudo evitar apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su novia, que acariciaba la mano de la doctora con mucha parsimonia.

"¿Has comido?" Preguntó Emily.

Naomi sonrió. Qué irónico, siempre solía ser ella la que preguntaba eso. "No me quiero ir y dejarla sola."

Emily abrió su mochila y sacó un bocadillo y una botella de limonada, dejándolas en la mesita. "He pensado que... que bueno, ibas a necesitar esto."

Y a Naomi se le ensanchaba el corazón cada vez que su chica le regalaba esos pequeñitos gestos, así que besó tiernamente su cabeza y la miró a los ojos. "Gracias." Susurró.

Emily también sonrió y apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de Naomi con sus dedos.

Ambas volvieron a acurrucarse en el sofá, mientras escuchaban el sonido de las vitales de Gina pitando en la maquinita. "¿Cómo está?" Preguntó Emily.

La doctora suspiró. "Quieren hacerle un transplante de médula ósea."

"E-eso... ¿Eso es bueno?"

Naomi alzó los hombros. "Ella no quiere hacérselo... ya rechazó un tratamiento nuevo, hace un par de meses, porque dice que nunca va a subvencionar algo que trate sobre experimentar con personas y..."

Emily medio sonrió. "Una mujer con carácter."

"Y activista." Ambas se rieron, aunque era una risa triste. Naomi, triste por su madre. Emily triste por la doctora. "Te hubiera gustado, ¿Sabes? Es una mujer genial..."

"Shhht, no digas eso." Murmuró Emily, mirando. "Me gusta. Y me gustará durante mucho tiempo." La doctora ni la miró. "¿Qué pasaría si le hacen el transplante?"

"Puede salir bien... pero hay muchas posibilidades de que no." Susurró Naomi.

Emily frunció el ceño. "¿Y si no se lo hacen?"

Naomi tragó saliva y miró hacia la cama donde reposaba su madre. Otro nudo en su garganta. "U-uno, dos meses. No lo saben."

La pequeña la miró y acarició su cara de nuevo, quitando con sus pulgares el par de lágrimas que nacían en los ojos de Naomi. Emily se abrazó a ella y besó su cabeza, tiernamente. "Pase lo que pase voy a estar aquí, ¿Vale?"

Naomi asintió y se relajó, permitiéndose llorar en los brazos de aquella pequeña. Ni si quiera con Effy podía llorar y aquella pelirroja la conseguía desarmar en un momento. Emily la abrazó hasta que la doctora paró de llorar y después dejó que Naomi se acurrucara en el sofá con ella. "Deberías comer y dormir un rato." Naomi la miró sorprendida. "Yo vigilo, ¿Vale?"

La doctora asintió y se levantó, besando los labios de su chica y entrando en el baño después.

Emily suspiró y apoyó sus manos en su cara, dejando escapar toda la tensión que había acumulado durante aquél día y medio. Miró a la cama y vió durmiendo a la madre de Naomi y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, por toda la situación.

Naomi le hizo caso y comió (con ella, que también se había traído un bocadillo) y ambas hablaron de muchas cosas hasta que Naomi se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Emily acariciaba su cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír. La situación no era la correcta pero coño, le había costado mucho tener así a Naomi y joder, cuando dormía no era esa chica fría y correcta... era una chica preciosa.

"E-Emily."

Emily levantó la vista para ver cómo Gina la llamaba y con mucho cuidado, dejó la cabeza de Naomi en el sofá y la tapó con una manta, poniendo un cojín debajo de su cara. Gina sonrió, viendo aquellos pequeños gestos y señaló la botella de agua y Emily llenó el vaso, alcanzándoselo. "Gracias..."

"¿No puede dormir?" Pregunto con amabilidad Emily. Se mordió la lengua al ver lo rara que había sonado su pregunta y deseó que Gina no se la hubiera tomado a mal.

Cuando la mujer sonrió y señaló su cama, Emily se sentó a su lado. "Mi hija es un poco densa a veces, ¿Eh?"

La pequeña la miró, sin saber qué decir. Gina volvió a medio sonreír y miró a la chica. "Y muy cabezota, horríblemente cabezota."

"Ahí tengo que estar de acuerdo." Murmuró Emily y Gina dejó escapar una muy apagada risa, tosiendo en el acto.

La pelirroja le volvió a dar el vaso de agua y Gina se lo agradeció poniendo su mano en la espalda de la chica. "¿Sabes? Me gustas, Emily. Me gustaría haberte conocido mejor, aunque ya ves que..."

"Todavía puede." Susurró la pequeña, que volvió a morderse la lengua al darse cuenta de lo entrometida que había sonado. "Lo, lo siento. No debería haber..."

"Al contrario." Dijo Gina, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. "Hay que ser valiente para estar con mi hija y me da la sensación de que tú lo eres. ¿Me equivoco?"

Emily sonrió, alzando sus hombros y Gina volvió a sonreír. "Cuando conoces a alguien especial, tienes que conservarlo." Y la pequeña la entendió. O por lo menos interpretó que lo que Gina estaba haciendo era pedirle que cuidara a Naomi.

Era gracioso, ella no se sabía cuidar ni a sí misma y de una forma bastante absurda y anticonvencional, Emily y Naomi funcionaban, juntas. La pequeña asintió, pero si no decía algo se quedaría con las ganas de decirlo así que lo soltó.

"A mí también me encantaría conocerte mejor, Gina."

La mujer sonrió, viendo como aquella pequeña bajaba de su cama y se sentaba al lado de su hija, apartando con sus dedos el pelo que cubría la cara de Naomi.

¿Emily la estaba invitando a ser valiente? La pequeña chica era así de genuína, no entendía de dobleces y fue directa, con Gina.

Y Gina entendió que si ella le podía pedir a Emily que cuidara a Naomi cuando ella no estuviera, Emily tenía todo el derecho del mundo a pedirle que intentara por lo menos estar.

Quizás se lo debía a su hija, después de todo.

Se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios, porque pasara lo que pasara Naomi tenía a alguien a su lado, alguien que la iba a cuidar bien (aunque no tuviera ni putísima idea de cómo hacerlo).

[...]

Emily abrió lentamente los ojos y se recompuso, bostezando, para ver a su lado a Effy que leía una revista. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse y hasta que no se dió cuenta de que estaba en el hospital, se sintió rara.

La doctora morena sonrió. "Buenos días."

Emily miró a su alrededor para ver que Gina estaba completamente dormida y Naomi no estaba allí, así que preguntó. "¿D-dónde está Naomi?"

"La he obligado a que se vaya a tomar un café, lleva dos días enteros aquí y no ha comido casi nada."

Emily sonrió. "Eso es bueno." Dijo estirando sus brazos y levantándose para estirar las piernas. "¿Y Katie?"

"En mi casa, quería venir pero no sabía si a Naomi le parecería bien, así que..." dijo sin levantar la vista de la revista.

La pelirroja alzó los hombros y fue entonces cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Naomi entró, con un papel en sus manos y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Effy alzó una ceja y Emily también se preguntó que qué pasaba hasta que la rubia las abrazó a las dos.

"Mi madre ha firmado." Dijo sin más dilación la rubia.

Effy la miró. "¿Qué ha firmado?"

Emily cogió la hoja y no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que le apareció en la boca.

Hoja de transplante de médula ósea, firmada por Gina Campbell.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse útil y orgullosa y no se dió cuenta de que unos metros más lejos, Gina miraba la situación con una sonrisa en los labios.

Por un momento, aquella mujer se permitió pensar que todo podía salir bien.

**Qué mal me sabe escribir esto, por Dios. Haha.**

**Igualmente, hasta la próxima ;D**

**#Marv**


	23. Un pinchazo por tí

**Hoy he venido a promocionar la nueva historia de la super Doctora Batlily (SpanishLily) que se llama 'Seeing Red'. Si entendéis inglés y os va la caña, es perfecta!**

**Disclaimer: No, Skins no me pertenece.**

_Si pudiera volver a nacer, te vería cada día amanecer. Sonriendo como cada vez, como aquella vez._

_Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo._

_(La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

[...]

Katie abrió los ojos lentamente y bostezó, maldiciendo la luz que entraba por la ventana. "Me cago en la puta, joder..." murmuró. Le dolía la cabeza y se giró para levantarse, sin darse cuenta de que Effy estaba a su lado, acurrucada con ella misma en una bolita y durmiendo plácidamente.

Debía estar muy cansada, llevaba tres días encargándose de toda la consulta y yendo al hospital cuando salía, así que Katie símplemente le dió un pequeño beso en el hombro y arropándola, salió del cuarto para ir al baño.

Entró en el baño y puso su iPod en la clavija de los altavoces, regulando el volumen para no despertar a su novia.

Novia... qué preciosidad de palabra.

Se quitó la ropa poco a poco y se metió en la ducha, cerrando la mampara y canturreando la canción que sonaba en su reproductor, mientras abría el bote de champú y llenaba su mano, esparciéndolo por su pelo y frotando bien.

Joder, se sentía bien. Todo se sentía muy bien cuando estaba en el piso de Effy porque todo era libertad y tranquilidad.

'Eventualmente tendré que volver a casa, por eso.' Pensó la pequeña, que ya llevaba cuatro días allí y no le apetecía en absoluto moverse. Se rió al pensar que incluso su cepillo de dientes estaba al lado del de su chica, menudo cliché de mierda.

Escuchó cómo alguien cambió la canción del reproductor y se giró, para adivinar que Effy se estaba desnudando (al ver la ropa que caía al suelo, literalmente) y que se iba a meter allí con ella. Decidió darse la vuelta y fingir que no se había percatado, y cuando notó los brazos delgados de la morena abrazarse a su cintura su cuerpo dió un respingo.

Effy escondió su cabeza en el cuello de su chica mientras el agua caía sobre ellas y suspiró, besando tiernamente su hombro.

Era como un símbolo para ellas, como un 'hola' o un 'te quiero'. Ese beso en el hombro era un símbolo para cuando las palabras no les salían de la boca.

"Buenos días..." murmuró Effy y Katie se rió, girándose para besarla completamente.

Y vaya beso... parecía que hiciera días que no se veían y por unas cosas o otras ambas lo sentían así. Effy no pudo evitar enterrar sus manos en el pelo mojado de su novia e intensificar el beso, porque qué coño. Podía hacer eso y lo iba a aprovechar.

Katie se separó de ella y apoyó su frente en la de la doctora. "¿Hoy no trabajas?"

Effy negó, con la cabeza. "Es sábado."

La pequeña se rió pícaramente y volvió a besarla, tomándose su tiempo y explorando todos y cada uno de los rincones del cuerpo de su chica con las manos. Effy gimió en sus brazos. "Joder, te he echado de menos..." Murmuró la pequeña mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos en la línea de la clavícula.

Effy pensó que lo daría absolutamente todo por despertarse así todos y cada uno de los días.

Se dejó hacer porque le encantaba cuando Katie se ponía así y cogía las riendas, era increíblemente sexy y cuando tocó el cielo con los dedos y bajó de ese éxtasis le devolvió el favor (y vaya si se lo devolvió. Y Effy no conocía perfección más precisa que tener a Katie a su merced. Vaya con la pequeña Katie y su alto vocabulario para aquellas situaciones)

Cuando acabaron, no pudieron evitar reírse como cuando se reían cuando se les iba de las manos. Era fácil que se les fuera de las manos si las dos estaban completamente locas la una por la otra.

Katie salió de la ducha y Effy se quedó, cantando la canción que sonaba en el iPod de su chica. Cuando salió, se quedó medio boquiabierta al ver el conjunto de ropa interior tan provocativo de Katie, que sonrió pícaramente.

"No me quemes con tus ojos, doctora."

Effy sonrió. "Eres inevitable."

A Katie le gustaba aquella sensación de saber que Effy se volvía loca al ver su cuerpo. Le gustaba sentirse atractiva y deseada y lo mejor de todo era que con Effy era fácil, porque se sentía mil cosas que siempre había querido sentir.

Protegida, respetada...

Effy se secó con mucha parsimonia mientras Katie se secaba el pelo y cuando la doctora se puso su ropa interior, abrazó el cuerpo de su chica y besó su hombro.

Otra vez.

"Esta noche iré al hospital, hasta entonces soy tuya. ¿Qué quieres hacer?" Murmuró Effy. Katie sonrió y dejando el secador en un mueble, se giró y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Effy, sonriendo pícaramente. "Ah, ya entiendo." Dijo Effy, riéndose y mordiéndose el labio. "¿Todo el día?"

"Tendremos que desayunar." Dijo Katie jugando con el cabello húmedo de su novia. "Y comer, en algún momento."

La doctora se rió. "Por el mero hecho de alimentarnos y de que tenemos hambre, pero sólo necesitamos una hora para hacer esas dos cosas. ¿Las 11 horas restantes qué?"

Katie se rió y la miró sugerentemente. Besó sus labios y dándole un cachete en el culo, salió del baño diciendo que iba a hacer el desayuno.

Effy sonrió y se miró al espejo, suspirando. Definitivamente quería despertarse así todos los días.

[...]

Emily cogía la mano de Naomi, que escuchaba mientras el doctor les informaba de en qué consistía el trasplante de médula ósea. La doctora había preferido que Emily entrara con ella porque tenía una mezcla de nervios y excitación al saber que su madre había cedido a aquello. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía, pero no le iba a preguntar en absoluto por si cambiaba de opinión.

El doctor Alonse empezó a hablar sobre el trasplante. "La operación que le vamos a realizar a tu madre se llama 'alotrasplante', sólo necesitamos encontrar un donante compatible con su médula ósea, pues las células madre que tu madre va a necesitar, valga la redundancia, serán de otra persona. Podríamos haber utilizado las suyas pero con leucemia es complicado, además... tu madre se sometió a quimioterapia y es muy difícil."

"¿Y es f-fácil encontrar un donante de médula compatible?" Preguntó Naomi, nerviosa.

El doctor frunció su gesto. "Me temo que no demasiado. No hay muchos donantes de médula ósea porque no es tan sencillo como por ejemplo, donar sangre."

Naomi suspiró. "¿Qué se tiene que hacer para ser donante de médula ósea?"

"Pues..." el doctor la miró, sonriendo por la predisposición de la chica que tenía enfrente. Le gustaba cuando las famílias se implicaban en esos tratamientos. "Normalmente, el donante se somete a una pequeña intervención en la que el cirujano extrae las células madre de las caderas de un paciente. Es muy rápido, aunque se requiere anestesia y no mucha gente es partidaria de eso. También podemos desviar las células madre a la sangre mediante un tratamiento de inyecciones y luego hacer una simple extracción de sangre pero es algo más difícil y más duradero."

"¿Y yo puedo donar médula ósea?" Preguntó Naomi, con esperanzas de que el médico dijera que sí. Cuando el doctor asintió, ella sonrió. "Genial, entonces. ¿Cómo?"

El doctor cogió una carpeta de su estantería y abriéndola, sacó un formulario.

Emily habló, entonces. "Saque otro más." Pidió y el doctor asintió de nuevo.

Naomi sintió que no se había sentido más orgullosa de nadie en la vida. Joder, con cosas como aquella tan sólo podía quererla más y más.

"Piénsenselo, léanse bien el formulario y si lo tienen claro, pueden traerlo y discutiremos sobre el tipo de extracción y otros trámites, ¿De acuerdo? Estaré aquí hasta las cuatro de la tarde, por si necesitan algo."

El doctor se levantó y abrió la puerta de la consulta. Naomi encajó su mano y le agradeció aquello y cuando ambas salieron de la consulta, Naomi pasó un brazo por la cintura de Emily y besó su cabeza.

"¿Estás segura?"

Emily tan sólo asintió. "Es tu madre, Naomi. Es improbable que yo sea compatible, pero por probarlo... un pinchazo no me supone nada."

La doctora sonrió y la miró, adorándola. "Te quiero."

Y cada vez que Emily escuchaba eso, sonreía.

Y si tenía que hacerse millones de pruebas por Gina lo haría, porque si para Naomi era importante, para ella también.

[...]

Katie fregaba los platos de la cena mientras escuchaba música y canturreaba. Effy se había ido a vestir para ir al hospital y ella tan sólo se dejaba llevar por la rutina, en aquél sábado tan estupendo.

La verdad es que pasar todo el día con su novia haciendo cosas 'buenas y no tan buenas' estaba bien, muy bien. Se podía acostumbrar a aquello, definitivamente.

Notó las manos de su chica abrazarla por su lugar favorito y sonrió, mientras acababa con su labor de fregar platos. "Mmm... ¿Vas a dormir allí?"

Effy asintió, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su chica y sonriendo.

"Naomi estará muy cansada. Además, necesita algo de tiempo para ella, bueno... para ellas y me sabe mal. Gina es como mi segunda madre."

Katie podía entender aquello así que simplemente arqueó su cabeza para buscar los labios finos de su chica y la besó, sonriendo en el beso.

El teléfono empezó a sonar y Effy gruñó, apartándose de Katie que se rió por la situación.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Effy, descolgando el teléfono.

/"Effy... ha venido Kieran a pasar la noche, así que no te preocupes por venir esta noche."

Effy sonrió. No es que no le apeteciera pasar tiempo con Gina, al contrario, pero nunca le habían gustado demasiado los hospitales como para pasar las noches allí y si lo hacía era por Naomi y Gina.

Por todas las tardes que Effy y Naomi se habían pasado estudiando en casa de la rubia mientras su madre les servía incontables tazas de té, por todas las cenas...

Por ser incluso una mejor madre que la suya propia.

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó Effy.

/"¡Claro! Yo y Emily también vamos a descansar, por una noche... ¡Ah! Y mañana por la mañana puedes venir con Katie. Ems le ha estado explicando a mi madre que tiene una gemela y ya sabes, Gina quiere ver eso..." dijo Naomi entre risas y Effy volvió a sonreír.

"Genial."

/"Te cuelgo, que vamos a cenar ¿Vale?"

Effy se rió. "Que aproveche. Hasta mañana."

Y ambas colgaron el teléfono y Effy sonrió, mirando al aparatito. Le encantaba que las cosas con Naomi se hubieran vuelto más tranquilas porque siempre había sido su amiga pero nunca habían tenido una relación demasiado amistosa: no hablaban de sus cosas. Aún así siempre habían estado ahí para la otra.

Katie apareció en el salón y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Effy, dándole la vuelta. "¿Quién era?"

Effy sonrió. "Naomi. No tengo que ir al hospital, esta noche... pero mañana por la mañana iremos las dos, si quieres."

Katie sonrió profundamente. "¿Ella quiere que esté allí?"

Effy se rió. "Bueno, no lo sé pero Emily le ha hablado a Gina de tí y ella te quiere conocer." Katie también se rió y se dejó abrazar por su novia. "Hmmm, no me apetecía nada irme."

"¿Y qué propones?" Murmuró Katie en sus brazos.

"Estoy tan cansada que sólo me apetece abrazarte y dormir acurrucada a tí."

Katie sonrió y besó los labios de Effy con mucha ternura. Era el mejor plan que había escuchado en su vida.

[...]

**La Oreja De Van Gogh - La Playa.**

**¡Y ya está! :)**

**#Marv**


	24. Ojalá

_A veces pienso que no existen todos mis complejos, a veces pienso que no existen todos mis defectos._

_(Lori Meyers)_

[...]

**Una semana después. 24 de Diciembre.**

"Lo... l-lo siento mucho."

Naomi cerró los ojos y se levantó, saliendo de aquella sala y dando un enorme portazo. Andaba por aquél pasillo del hospital con mucha determinación y con fuera en sus pies, porque estaba realmente enfadada.

No era compatible. Ni ella, ni Emily, ni Kieran. Nadie era compatible y no encontraban un donante para Gina.

Naomi salió por la puerta del hospital y se encendió un cigarro, moviendo sus pies nerviosamente. Las primeras lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos y no pudo evitar sollozar, ahogando en su garganta todas las palabras malsonantes que se le ocurrían en aquél momento.

'Tiempo... sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo.'

Se llevó las manos a la cara y pensó. Pensó y pensó, intentando hallar una solución a su problema. Era casi de noche ya, y aunque no le gustaba en absoluto todo lo de la Navidad, no pudo evitar sentirse melancólica. Y sola.

Su móvil empezó a sonar y tirando el cigarro al suelo, metió su mano en el bolsillo para cogerlo. "¿Sí?"

/"¿Dónde estás? Kieran me ha dicho que estabas hablando con los médicos y..."

Naomi alzó sus cejas. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

/"Eh... ¿Verte?"

"Emily, es Navid-"

Naomi escuchó la risa de su novia por el teléfono y se sorprendió. /"¿Y qué?"

La doctora se rascó la cabeza y empezó a andar en dirección a la entrada del hospital. "Que se supone que tienes una cena familiar, y..."

/"¿Estás de coña? ¡No pienso ir a cas-!"

"Es algo que haces todos los años, ¿No?"

Emily suspiró. /"Naomi, no quiero hablar de esto, ¿Vale?"

La rubia entró en el ascensor. "Oye, estoy en el ascensor. Ahora nos vemos."

Cuando colgó, apoyó su cabeza en una de las paredes del ascensor y suspiró. Eso no era lo que quería para Emily, pues la pequeña le había explicado que para su familia, Navidad siempre era algo gordo de celebrar.

Cuando era una niña, se reunía con toda su família y a medida que fue creciendo, las Navidades pasaron a ser unas fiestas donde su madre cocinaba para los cinco: su padre, su madre, el pequeño James, Katie y ella misma.

Echaba de menos esa época en la que todo estaba bien. En la que ella no tenía jodida la cabeza y se sentía importante.

Naomi entró en el cuarto de su madre y vió a Emily apoyada en la cama y cogiendo la mano de Gina, con cara de preocupación. La verdad es que en muy poco tiempo se habían cogido bastante cariño y Gina disfrutaba de la compañía de la pequena pelirroja, pues era una persona genuína y divertida.

Naomi estaba contenta de tener a alguien como Emily a su lado, pues a pesar de todas sus mierdas había demostrado ser una persona totalmente madura y consecuente. La doctora estaba tranquila de saber que muchas mañanas su novia se quedaba a cuidar a su madre, pues aunque Naomi no trabajara, se pasaba algunas mañanas por la consulta para ver si todo iba bien.

Ella era así. Le gustaba tenerlo todo bajo control.

Curiosidades de la vida o no, las dos personas que más quería (Emily y su madre, claro) se escapaban de su control por todos los lados.

En otra situación, Naomi se hubiera vuelto loca... pero de algún modo, la pelirroja la había enseñado a relajarse y eso era muy bueno.

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo y la pequeña besó su mejilla, tiernamente.

Naomi sonrió y apartó un mechón de su pelo para besarla. "Hola." Murmuró en sus labios. Se giró y vió que Gina sonreía, y tuvo que alzar las cejas al ver un pequeñito árbol de Navidad en la mesa. "¿Y esto?"

Emily sonrió. "Bueno, yo sé que ninguna de las dos es muy fan de la Navidad, pero pensé que..."

"No, no. Si es perfecto." Dijo Naomi, acercándose a su madre para darle un beso en la frente.

Desde que Naomi supo que su madre estaba tan enferma, le estaba regalando las muestras de cariño que nunca le dió.

Quizás era porque se sentía culpable.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Naomi, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Su madre alzó los hombros. La verdad es que muy bien no se podía encontrar, pues estaba sometida a calmantes para el dolor, pero...

Por lo menos su hija estaba allí.

Tanto Emily como Naomi se sentaron en el sofá de la habitación y la pequeña apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su chica.

"No deberías estar aquí." Murmuró Naomi, acariciando su pierna y escondiendo su cara en el cabello de Emily. No pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer el olor al champú de frambuesa que usaba la pequeña.

Emily suspiró y la miró, acariciando su pelo rubio. "Es el mejor lugar donde puedo estar ahora."

La doctora besó su cabeza y pasó su brazo por el hombro de Emily, suspirando.

Por lo menos estaban juntas, y eso Naomi lo valoraba como lo que más.

[...]

Katie movía sus pies nerviosa, mirando hacia la puerta de su casa. Effy se acababa el cigarro con bastante parsimonia, dándole la mano. A la pequeña no le hacía demasiada gracia que Effy fumara allí pero la doctora morena le había dicho que si tenía que fingir ser alguien que no era, nada iba a ir bien y en parte tenía razón.

"Todo va a salir bien." Dijo Effy mirándola y tirando el cigarro al suelo. "Estoy segura, ¿Vale?"

"V-vale, vale. Todo va a ir bien." Dijo Katie autoconvenciéndose y moviendo su mano para alcanzar el timbre de la casa. Effy pasó su brazo por la cintura de su chica y besó su cabeza, tiernamente.

Fue James quien abrió la puerta (y la boca también) al ver a las dos chicas allí. Katie no pudo evitar reírse nerviosamente y ambas pasaron a la casa.

Rob Fitch salió unos segundos después a recibirlas, dándole un abrazo a Katie y mirando a Effy con una sonrisa. "Tú debes de ser Elizabeth."

Ella asintió y le ofreció la mano al hombre, encajándola fírmemente (algo que seguro que le gustaba a Rob, pues demostraba seguridad y era lo que el hombre 'querría' para su hija). "Puede llamarme Effy."

"Effy entonces." Dijo Robert, con una sonrisa en los labios. "Tu madre está en la cocina, por cierto... ¿Sabes algo de Emsy?"

Katie alzó los hombros. Tenía claro dónde estaba Emily pero ella no era nadie para ir diciendo lo que su hermana hacía y deshacía y si Emily había decidido no ir a la 'famosa cena de Navidad de los Fitch' era su decisión.

Effy se mantuvo callada y Katie le dió la mano, dirigiéndolas hacia su habitación para dejar los abrigos. Cuando la doctora entró, sonrió al ver lo que Katie tenía alrededor.

Era un sitio muy 'Katie'. Acogedor y estiloso al mismo tiempo.

Katie se rió al verla tan absorta y poniéndose de puntillas, cogió su cara y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios. "¿Vamos? Aún no has conocido a mi madre y es la principal atracción de esta locura de casa."

Effy sonrió pícaramente. "Le voy a encantar."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Te lo has propuesto o algo?" Contestó juguetonamente Katie mientras abría la puerta.

La doctora le hizo cejitas y Katie no pudo evitar reírse y pasar un brazo por su cintura, besando su hombro.

Fue entonces cuando la mismísima Jenna Fitch apareció en el pasillo y Katie tragó saliva al ver su cara de 'falsa buena disposición'. "Katie, querida... no te he oído entrar."

"OH, papá me ha dicho que estabas en la cocina así que..." se sorprendió cuando su madre la abrazó fuertemente.

Effy sonrió y miró la escena con los ojos bien abiertos, pues no sabía si Jenna la estaba abrazando de verdad o símplemente quería marcar territorio, como los perros.

Honestamente, prefería la primera opción.

Cuando se separaron, Katie se puso al lado de la doctora y cogió su mano, fírmemente. "Mamá... esta es Effy."

Jenna la miró de arriba a abajo y Effy le aguantó la mirada durante aquellos segundos. Finalmente, la mayor de ambas le ofreció un encaje de manos, sin articular palabra y Effy lo aceptó. "Mucho gusto." Dijo la doctora con una sonrisa en la cara.

La madre de Katie símplemente se giró y bajó las escaleras y Katie suspiró, profundamente. "Podría haber ido peor."

Effy asintió y besó la cabeza de su novia, tiernamente. "Todo va a ir bien, ¿Ves?" Katie asintió. "Claro que sí."

"Te quiero tanto." Murmuró Katie en sus brazos.

La doctora sonrió y la miró, pensando que ella la quería tanto o más y que todo valía la pena por ella.

Todo.

[...]

Naomi observaba las vistas nocturnas desde la ventana del hospital, y Emily se apoyaba de espaldas a aquello, con una taza de té en sus manos.

La doctora miró el reloj. Faltaban poco más de cuatro horas para que fuera Navidad y se sentía extraña, en una habitación tan fría. Emily acariciaba su mano lentamente, dibujando patrones y entreteniéndose. Fue entonces cuando la doctora tuvo la urgencia y necesidad de ser sincera con ella.

"Tengo miedo." Emily la miró. "Mi madre y yo no es que hayamos tenido la relación más buena del mundo pero me da miedo que se vaya, Emily."

La pequeña continuó acariciando sus dedos mientras Naomi se sinceraba. "Soy una desagradecida y en el fondo sé que mi madre piensa que estoy loca."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Murmuró Emily, frunciendo el ceño.

La doctora suspiró. "¿No me has visto? Soy tan controladora, tan... tan obsesiva con las pequeñas cosas. Tan..."

Emily pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de la doctora, que miraba al suelo mientras hablaba. "¿Crees que no lo sé?" Naomi la miró. "En todo momento. Te lo prometo, desde el primer segundo en el que puse un pie en tu casa... todo era tan perfecto que lo pensé."

"¿Qué pensaste?" Preguntó curiosa Naomi.

Emily sonrió. "Que tú también tenías cosas, tus... tus mierdas. Como todo el mundo, vaya. Y decidí quedarme, ¿No?"

Naomi sonrió y dejó que Emily besara su cabeza.

"Al final va a resultar que siempre has sido tú. La de los problemas, la de... siempre tú." Murmuró Emily y Naomi no pudo evitar besar sus labios y abrazarla.

Agradecida.

Cuando se separaron, ambas se rieron y Naomi pasó un mechón de pelo rojo de su chica por detrás de su oreja. "Deberías ir a casa de tus padres." Emily alzó una ceja, con curiosidad. "Puede que yo ya no tenga tiempo de hacer las cosas bien con mi madre, ¿Sabes? Y no me lo perdonaría si... si bueno, si a tí te pasara eso y yo tuviera que ver en algo."

Emily asintió porque podía discutir con ella en ese momento y decirle que nada le importaba una puta mierda si ella estaba en el hospital, pero en el fondo tenía razón.

'Como casi siempre.'

La pequeña pelirroja besó sus labios y dejó la taza en una mesa. Cogió su abrigo y empezó a atárselo lentamente, mirando a Naomi.

"Tú también vas a poder hacer las cosas bien." Murmuró la pequeña.

Naomi pensó que ojalá.

Emily se acercó a ella y besó sus labios por última vez antes de salir del cuarto. Naomi suspiró y cerró los ojos, y aún sin creer en aquellas fiestas, deseó que las siguientes Navidades fueran muy distintas.

Ojalá. Esa era la palabra.

[...]

**Lori Meyers - Planilandia.**

**Estoy como triste, porque como mucho me queda capítulos de esto y lo voy a echar de menos, pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado el 24.**

**Como siempre, mil gracias por el feedback y hasta la próxima!**

**#Marv.**


	25. Un poco de espíritu

**¿2 capítulos en 1 día? Marv, lo estás petando.**

**Disclaimer: No, Skins no me pertenece todavía.**

[...]

_Intenta imaginar un mundo paralelo donde tú y yo somos mejores que un millón de veces esto._

_(Ruidoblanco)_

[...]

Silencio.

A ninguna de las cinco personas que estaban sentadas alrededor de aquella mesa (aquella famosa mesa) de seis asientos decía nada y Katie tan sólo dejaba que Effy acariciara su mano por debajo de la mesa porque la verdad es que estaba atacada.

Se había puesto a llover y la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza la ventana, y era lo único que se escuchaba en aquél salón. Eso, y los cubiertos al chocar con el plato.

A Effy le hubiera encantado hablar para decirle a Jenna que el pavo relleno estaba estupendo (aunque no fuera cierto, pues estaba algo soso para su gusto y tampoco se había atrevido a pedir sal) pero creía que no era necesario.

Fue Rob el primero en romper aquél incómodo silencio. "¿Y a qué te dedicas, Effy?"

La doctora levantó su mirada para sonreírle al hombre, que parecía preguntarlo por real interés. "Pues soy psicóloga, señor Fitch."

El hombre soltó una extraña carcajada. "No me llames señor, por favor. No soy tan mayor y puedes llamarme Robert. ¿Psicología, has dicho?" La chica asintió y Rob sonrió genuínamente. "Vaya... es un buen trabajo, eso seguro."

Effy sonrió. "Sí... llevo un par de años trabajando con una amiga y la verdad es que nos va muy bien."

La conversación parecía que iba a acabar ahí, pero Effy se fijó en la cara de disgusto que traía Jenna encima y lo peor era que Katie también se había dado cuenta. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Katie y apretó su mano. "¿Y cómo os conocísteis?" Preguntó Rob, de nuevo.

La pequeña miró a su novia porque contar la versión real de aquello iba a ser un tanto extraño, además que mencionar a Emily tan sólo añadiría más leña al asunto. Effy salió al paso con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. "En un bar. Katie estaba con algunos amigos de... ¿De la Universidad, era?" Katie asintió, sin saber por dónde iba a salir su novia pero dándole confianza con una sonrisa. "Y bueno, yo había salido de trabajar y necesitaba charlar con alguien..."

"Todo fue muy espontáneo." Añadió la pequeña y Effy asintió, pasando su dedo pulgar por los nudillos de la pequeña, cariñosamente.

Rob asintió también con una sonrisa en sus labios. Aquél interrogatorio no les estaba yendo para nada mal y en el fondo la doctora se alegraba de aquello. "¿Y qué aficiones tienes, Effy? ¿Te gusta hacer deporte?"

Effy sonrió. La verdad es que no le entusiasmaba demasiado, pero también supo como contestat a aquello. "Bueno, soy fiel seguidora del Arsenal, así que..."

"¡Eso es estupendo! ¿Te gusta ver los partidos, entonces?" Preguntó el hombre y Effy se rió timidamente, asintiendo.

Jenna miró a su marido y roleó sus ojos. No se creía aquello y todo lo que decía Elizabeth (porque para ella no tenía diminutivos cariñosos, para ella era Elizabeth) le parecía mal.

Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo por primera vez en toda la noche y de repente sonó el timbre de la casa. Effy miró a Katie, que alzó sus hombros y se levantó. "Yo iré."

Fue hacia la puerta, dejando allí a Effy que entrelazó sus propias manos por debajo de la mesa para crujir sus dedos. Qué tensión...

Katie abrió la puerta para ver a Emily tiritando y empapada, cruzando sus brazos en su portal. "Dios mío, Emily... ven." Dijo dándole la mano y entrándola en la casa. "¿Qué coño haces aquí?"

"E-eso m-me preg-gunto yo." Dijo medio tiritando la pequeña de ambas y Katie le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo.

Effy asomó la cabeza por la puerta y abrió los ojos al ver a la gemela, en la puerta y totalmente mojada. "Por Dios." Dijo quitándose su enorme jersey y ayudando a Emily antes de que le diera una lipotimia. "Katie, toalla, manta, pantalones y calcetines."

Su novia asintió y salió escopeteada por la puerta, y Effy ayudó a la otra chica a cambiarse, frotando sus brazos para que entrara en calor.

"¿Se puede saber qué es todo este ruido?" Dijo Jenna entrando por la puerta y quedándose boquiabierta al ver a su hija. "E-Emily..." Ella símplemente la miró, tiritando y Effy suspiró, mientras Katie bajaba todo lo que la doctora le había pedido. Jenna símplemente se dió la vuelta. "E-estaré en la cocina." Dijo antes de salir del recibidor.

Entre Katie y Effy ayudaron a Emily a entrar en calor y Emily suspiró, mirando al jersey que llevaba puesto. "T-te lo he mojado."

La doctora sonrió. "No importa, de verdad. Sólo es un jersey."

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Katie mientras la tapaba con una manta y la abrazaba. La pelirroja suspiró sin contestar. "Vamos... te preparo un baño y luego bajas, ¿Eh?" Emily asintió y las tres pasaron hacia las escaleras. Effy miró a su chica, que le sonrió (más que nada para decirle que todo iba a ir bien, porque ella se iba a ausentar un rato) y subió con su hermana al piso de arriba. Effy suspiró y cogiendo su chaqueta salió a fuera para fumarse un cigarro.

La lluvia caía con mucha violencia en Londres y por suerte el portal la resguardaba un poco de aquella gran masa de agua. Se encendió el cigarro y suspiró... podía haber sido peor, mucho peor y ahora que Emily estaba en casa, la atención no se iba a centrar en ella.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Effy se dió la vuelta para ver a Jenna Fitch, con su chaqueta puesta y sus brazos cruzados.

Effy tan sólo la miró, como esperando que dijera algo (algo que Jenna no dijo).

"No le acabo de convencer, ¿Eh?" Dijo Effy, segura.

La madre de su novia continuó mirándola. "Ya decía yo que tu cara me sonaba. Tú trabajas en las consultas de Campbell, ¿No es así?"

"Campbell-Stonem." Dijo ella con orgullo. "Y sí, sí que trabajo allí."

El silencio se volvió a hacer y Effy le dió otro tiro al cigarro. "¿No eres un poco mayor para estos juegos, Elizabeth?" Dijo Jenna, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Con una niña de 19 años? ¿En serio?"

"Mire, señora Fitch..." dijo Effy girándose completamente para mirarla. "Contrariamente a lo que usted piensa, yo no necesito gustarle ¿Sabe? Más que nada porque yo podría ser una ingeniera aeronáutica y seguiría odiándome por ser una mujer, ¿Me equivoco?"

Jenna la miró, alzando una ceja.

"A Katie le importa esto, porque si no jamás me hubiera traído aquí. Yo no necesito gustarle pero su hija SÍ que lo necesita, ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Estás muy segura, no?"

Effy alzó sus hombros. "Katie es una chica increíble. Y la quiero." La mujer la miró de arriba a abajo, con mirada incrédula. "Y Emily también es una chica increíble y la tiene ahí arriba dándose un baño caliente porque ha decidido empaparse y dejar a su novia en el hospital con su madre, que se está muriendo, por verla a usted, así que... por favor, valore eso."

Jenna abrió los ojos sorprendida y Effy le dió la última calada al cigarro, tirándolo al suelo y mirando a la mujer. Después miró al suelo y se pasó la mano por el cabello. "¿Puede decirle a Katie que salga? Tengo que hacer algo." La mujer entró dentro de la casa sin decir nada y Effy pensó que ya estaba, que eso era todo lo que Jenna tenía que decir.

Se dió la vuelta y suspiró, viéndose jodida pues su coche estaba tres calles más abajo de aquél lugar y se iba a empapar.

De repente se abrió la puerta y Effy volvió a girarse, para ver a su novia con una sonrisa en los labios.

"No sé qué coño le has dicho a mi madre, pero me acaba de decir y repito textualmente: 'Katie, tu novia está en la puerta y te quiere decir algo'."

Effy sonrió. Aquello era (por lo menos) un gran paso. "Te dije que podía impresionarlos."

La pequeña se rió y se acercó a ella, para besarla con cariño y mucha ternura. Después, se abrazaron y Katie suspiró en sus brazos. "Todo bien."

"Todo bien..." murmuró Effy, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su chica. "Te quiero."

Katie sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su chica. "¿Vas a ir a ver a Gina y a Naomi?" La doctora asintió sin moverse. "Mañana por la tarde nos vemos, entonces."

"Estupendo." Dijo Effy separándose unos milímetros y mirando a los ojos de su chica. "Me sabe tan y tan mal..."

"Eh, es tu família. Lo entiendo, ¿Vale? Han sobrado dulces, quizás Naomi quiera unos cuantos. Ah, y dice Emily que le des un beso de su parte pero por favor, no se lo des como se lo daría ella." Ambas se rieron.

Effy aprovechó para besar su nariz tiernamente. "Así no, entonces." Y también besó su comisura, jugueteando. "Ni así."

Katie se rió y la besó intensamente, haciendo que la doctora suspirara en sus labios. "Yo también te quiero, ¿Vale? Dame un par de minutos que te traigo los dulces y un paraguas."

"Eres la mejor."

Katie le guiñó su ojo y con una sonrisa entró en la casa, para hacer lo que tenía que hacer y cuando tenía en sus manos una bolsita con los dulces y el paraguas se dirigió a la puerta. Allí vió a Jenna dándole una bufanda a su novia y un par de besos y sonrió.

Había funcionado.

Katie salió y Jenna se dió la vuelta para entrar. "Os dejo solas."

"Un gusto conocerla, señora Fitch." Dijo Effy con una sonrisa y viendo cómo Jenna entrecerraba la puerta. La pequeña sonrió. "¿Esto me hace parte de tu família?"

"No sé cómo lo has hech-" Effy no la dejó acabar y la besó, contenta. Katie pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su novia (con las bolsas en las manos) e intensificó el beso.

Cuando se separaron para respirar, Katie apoyó su frente en la de la doctora y sonrió. "Guapa." Murmuró Effy.

La pequeña se volvió a reír y dándole un pico en la boca, le dió las bolsas. "Al final no te irás nunca."

Effy sonrió y dándole un último pico en los labios, se giró y empezó a andar, abriendo su paraguas. "No me eches mucho de menos." Katie se rió y suspiró, llevándose los brazos al pecho.

Loca. La volvía totalmente loca. Entró en la casa y bostezó, subiendo poco a poco las escaleras y picando a la puerta del baño. Emily abrió ya vestida y ambas se dieron un abrazo. "Me alegro de que estés aquí, pequeña."

"Qué mierda te está haciendo Effy."

Ambas se rieron y Katie pasó su mano por la cara de Emily para molestarla, como cuando eran pequeñas. Ambas bajaron poco a poco las escaleras y entraron en el salón, donde sus padres y hermano comían dulces mientras veían la televisión.

Emily se sentó al lado de James y revolvió su pelo, cariñosamente, haciendo que Katie se riera.

Por una vez, Jenna dejó de pensar en todo lo demás y sonrió de verdad al ver a sus hijos allí, juntos.

Quizás Effy tenía razón. Quizás la clave de todo era valorar eso, esas pequeñas cosas.

Cuando Rob pasó su brazo por la cintura de su mujer y le ofreció un dulce, Jenna Fitch sonrió de nuevo, apoyándose en el hombro de su marido y suspirando.

'Feliz Navidad.' Se dijo a si misma. Y de verdad.

**Ruidoblanco - Palabras Que Apagaron El Incendio.**

**Y quedan dos capítulos, (suspiro).**

**Hasta la próxima pues ;D**

**#Marv**


	26. El punto de estabilidad

**Ayyyyyy *suspiro*.**

**Pues esto ya está. Sé que dije que quizás quedaban tres o cuatro capítulos más para acabar, pero realmente he podido hacer una especie de epílogo en el mismo así que mucho mejor.**

**Estoy realmente contenta con el desarrollo y fin de ésta historia (porque al principio no tenía ni puta idea de dónde iba a llegar a parar con esto, sinceramente) y no me quiero ir sin agradecer a toda la gente que ha revieweado esto así que ahí va:**

**MariGisee, liz-z21, Meliiubba, Asd, Karen-Sugeey 'u, laoloa y los varios Guest que han ido comentando esto, muchas gracias por gastar unos minutitos de vuestra vida en comentar esto :)**

**SpanishLily, a tí que me has comentado casi en todos los capítulos que he posteado,porque soy una pesada y te digo por Whatsapp cuando actualizo la historia, por ejemplo jajaja, gracias por darme algunas ideas para esto, y por leerla y pensar que es una buena historia :) (icono del whatsapp del abrazo virtual).**

**A todos aquellos que han marcado esto como follow o favorite, muchísimas gracias, también.**

**A mi rara colección de música española, por inspirarme.**

**¡Y creo que ya está! Aquí está el último trocito de esta historia. Espero que la disfrutéis / la hayáis disfrutando tanto o casi tanto como yo lo he hecho.**

**Disclaimer: Skins no me pertenece pero que no pare la fiesta.**

[...]

Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y con sus manos agarraba el edredón de la cama mientras veía a su marido roncar. Escuchaba de lejos la melodía de 'Can't Get You Outta My Head' de Kylie Minogue y supuso que sus hijos estarían jugando a algo en aquella maldita Play Station.

No pudo evitar sonreír, cómo habían crecido... ni si quiera James, que tenía 14 años, creía ya en el espíritu de la Navidad. Se sintió estúpida y se le cayeron un par de lágrimas: después de todo por lo que había pasado Emily, después de que Katie hubiera tenido el valor de decir: 'la quiero y la vais a aceptar'... y después de todos sus hijos seguían allí con ella.

Y ella había sido horrible.

Se levantó, suspirando y atando su batín a su cuerpo y bajó las escaleras lentamente, para ver cómo James y Emily bailaban ante la cámara mientras Katie se reía. Siempre habían sido tres hermanos muy unidos y Jenna se sentía completamente orgullosa de aquello.

Los tres se giraron al ver a su madre apoyada en el marco de su puerta y James fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Qué haces despierta, mamá? Si estamos haciendo ruido, podemos bajar el volumen y-"

Jenna sonrió. "No... no te preocupes. Sólo..." suspiró y miró al suelo, volviendo a levantar la mirada poco después. "Me preguntaba si mis hijos me darían un abrazo en la noche de Navidad. Si después de todo, me merezco uno."

James se rió y fue a abrazarla, Katie y Emily se miraron entre ellas hasta que la gemela mayor se unió al abrazo y la pequeña pelirroja tan sólo dudó.

Y dudó y dudó hasta que su madre la miró, con una sonrisa en la cara. Fue entonces cuando supo que su madre estaba siendo sincera y se unió al abrazo, dejando que su madre besara su cabeza. "Mis niños... qué grandes que estáis, por Dios."

Los tres se rieron y Katie puso su mano en la espalda de Emily, que tan sólo sonreía.

Porque ella tan sólo necesitaba un poco más de aquello. Un poco más de su madre.

[...]

**3 días más tarde.**

Naomi estaba sentada en el sofá de aquél cuarto de hospital mientras escuchaba el maldito aparatito de los signos vitales pitar.

Había empeorado algo durante aquellos días y a Naomi se le estaba empezando a caer el mundo al suelo. Por suerte, tenía a Emily y a Effy (incluso a Katie) allí con ella. Lo que no sabía la rubia era que Katie y Effy se habían sometido al tratamiento para la extracción de médula ósea mediante sangre (pues a Katie le daba mucho miedo una operación y como fue algo que habían decidido juntas, al final optaron por la otra forma) y el médico les daría el resultado esa mañana.

El resultado vino en forma de médicos y enfermeras corriendo para coger la cama de Gina mientras su hija flipaba y se sorprendía con todo lo que se estaba montando a su alrededor. "¿Se puede saber qué pasa?"

"Elizabeth es compatible."

Tres palabras. Cuatro sonrisas. Los cinco dedos de la mano de Emily agarrándose con fuerza a Naomi y todos los ojos puestos en Effy, que tan sólo sonreía mientras se leía una revista de deportes.

La doctora rubia se enteró entonces de que la iban a operar con urgencia, y de que si funcionaba (que lo más probable era que sí), empezarían a extraer todas las células cancerígenas del cuerpo de Gina hasta que quedara totalmente limpia.

De una a cinco horas (le habían dicho a Naomi) que tardarían con el transplante de sangre. Al final, fueron las tres horas, veinte minutos y algunos segundos más largos de su vida.

Emily, sin separarse ni un segundo de ella. Katie, sentada en las piernas de su novia mientras ésta leía su revista.

Effy Stonem tenía la corazonada de que todo iba a ir bien y aunque realmente estaba muy nerviosa, tenía a Katie allí. Katie que acariciaba su cabeza, que jugaba con su pelo sin llegar a distraerla... su Katie.

Cuando el doctor Alonse salió de la sala de operaciones, Naomi se levantó exaltada, pero Effy tenía razón y lo supo cuando vió al doctor sonreír.

Todo había salido bien.

[...]

Naomi miraba de nuevo la maldita máquina que pitaba pero esa vez no pudo evitar sonreír.

Su madre estaba viva, joder... viva era la mejor palabra del mundo. Y el transplante había funcionado gracias a Effy, y aunque quisiera agradecerle de mil y una maneras distintas lo que había hecho por su madre, cuando Effy la abrazó al enterarse de la 'resolución' de la operación supo que no hacía falta, que para la doctora morena también era un triunfo.

Aún así, la rubia se sentía agradecida de todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Emily entró en el cuarto con un café en sus manos (para Naomi, obviamente. Como si ella pudiera beber café...) y sonrió al ver a Gina dormir, y Naomi sintió que no la podía querer más.

Definitivamente no podía.

Emily se sentó a su lado y le dió el café, sentándose a su lado y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, antes de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su doctora.

Naomi no pudo evitar decirlo una vez más.

"Emily."

"¿Hmmm?"

Con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Te quiero."

Y la pequeña pelirroja no podía evitar la enorme sonrisa que se le esbozaba en la cara cada vez que escuchaba eso. "Lo sé. Yo también te quiero."

[...]

Effy le daba una larga calada al cigarro mientras con su brazo izquierdo acariciaba tierna y parsimoniosamente el abdomen de Katie, que tan sólo descansaba después de lo que habían hecho.

Y vaya, si lo habían hecho. Como si se hubieran echado tanto de menos que no pudieran evitar devorarse, los primeros minutos que tenían solas en unos cuantos largos días.

"Eres un jodido cliché, ¿Sabes?" Dijo Katie con una sonrisa en sus labios y besando tiernamente la mano de Effy. "El cigarro de después de follar, Dios... creía que era un mito." Effy se rió y la abrazó con mucha más fuerza y Katie hundió su cabeza en el hombro de su chica. "Te quiero tanto..."

Effy dejó su cigarro en el cenicero que había en la mesita y la miró, con una sonrisa en sus labios. De repente, como una estrella fugaz, una idea pasó por su cabeza.

'Eso es.'

"Katie." Murmuró la doctora. Katie la miró, con una sonrisa en sus labios y alzó una ceja. "He pensado que... que a lo mejor te gustaría tener las llaves de mi piso. Y ya sabes, tus... tus camisetas, tus tejanos y tus faldas y..."

Katie se rió. "¿Me estás pidiendo que me mude contigo?"

Effy se mordió el labio y asintió, lentamente.

'Dí que sí, di que sí, di que sí...'

La pequeña suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su novia, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"Bueno..." dijo Effy, al ver que Katie no respondía.

Katie volvió a reírse y movió la cabeza de lado a lado. "Me encantaría. Me muero de ganas de despertarme todos los días a tu lado, Eff."

La doctora no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que apareció en su cara y aunque estaba esperando un 'pero', porque ella siempre había sido así (de esperar peros), esa noche no hubo ningún pero.

Y que Katie le había dicho que sí, que le encantaba la idea. Y ella no podía ser más feliz que en ese momento.

[...]

**Tres meses después.**

Naomi ponía platos alrededor de la enorme mesa que había en el comedor de la casa de Gina. Ese día era el día de la madre, y joder, cómo le encantaba saber que su madre estaba prácticamente 100% recuperada después de todos aquellos meses de quimioterapia, vómitos... todavía llevaba un pañuelo naranja en su cabeza, aunque su pelo fuera creciendo poco a poco y no podía moverse demasiado, aunque estuviera sentada en la mesa de la cocina viendo a Emily cocinar, ayudada por Katie que se reía.

Habían decidido organizar una especie de reunión con la familia Fitch invitadísima. De hecho (y desde que Gina fue operada), Jenna había ido a visitarla unas cuantas veces y aunque las dos mujeres no tuvieran demasiado en común, habían descubierto que a las dos les encantaba hablar sobre jardinería.

Raro, pero funcionaba.

Kieran era un fiel amante del rugby, así que le enseñaba a James algunos tiros en el jardín mientras Robert se reía, sentando en un banco del jardín con Jenna, y le decía que su chico era más bien futbolista.

Effy observaba todo el panorama con una sonrisa y dejó su cigarrillo en el cenicero, entrando a la cocina para pasar sus brazos por la cintura de Katie y con la cuchara que había en la enorme sartén, probar el asado que ambas estaban cocinando. Se llevó la mano a la boca de lo que quemaba la comida y tanto Emily como Katie y Gina se empezaron a reír.

"Karma." Dijo Katie mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Effy. "Y ahora, saca tu enorme culo de la cocina Stonem. Las señoritas están cocinando."

Effy se rió y antes de salir de la cocina, le dió un gran beso en la mejilla a Gina.

En el comedor, Naomi miraba por la ventana con una copa de vino en sus manos y una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Effy pasó su brazo por el hombro de su mejor amiga (porque sí, ya se permitía pensar así) y ambas sonrieron.

"Me he venido a vivir aquí... Emily y yo hemos estado hablando y... quizás cuando Gina esté mejor, podemos volver al piso o algo así."

Effy sonrió. "Eso es estupendo."

"También le he pedido que venga a la boda de Pandapops conmigo, como mi acompañante." Ambas se empezaron a reír y Naomi suspiró. "¿Y tú?"

"De puta madre." Contestó la morena sin que se le fuera la sonrisa de los labios.

Naomi también sonrió. "Me alegro."

Ambas se quedaron calladas por unos segundos y fue entonces cuando Katie y Emily llegaron al salón, y Emily le puso a Katie la mano en la boca para que no dijera nada.

"Oye Eff." Effy la miró. "¿Tú cuando conociste a Katie pensaste que esto era posible? Quiero decir... estoy encantada pero, estadísticamente ha salido todo muy bien y..."

Effy empezó a reírse y Naomi alzó una ceja al mirarla. _**"Tú y tu psicología."**_

Emily y Katie no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver a sus respectivas chicas tan bien.

Fue entonces cuando Katie sonrió y dijo lo que tenía que decir. "Chicas, la comida está lista."

Effy se giró y al ver a su chica, pasó un brazo por su cintura y le dió un gran beso en los labios. Todo el mundo se había acostumbrado ya a las enormes muestras de cariño que Katie y Effy se daban a lo largo del día y la verdad es que era algo bonito de ver.

Ambas estaban mejor que nunca.

Naomi se dió la vuelta para ver cómo Emily estaba algo ocupada, sirviendo los platos. La pequeña pelirroja clavó su mirada en ella y le sacó la lengua, cariñosamente.

La doctora se rió y le lanzó un beso al aire, que hizo que la pequeña se riera.

Minutos después (con todo el mundo sentado en la mesa y con muchas conversaciones en la mesa, desde lo increíble que había sido el último partido de la Champions League del Arsenal hasta lo bonitos que eran los Royal Botanic Gardens, de Londres), Naomi miraba a su alrededor para ver a su família disfrutar de una de las primeras fiestas que iban a disfrutar juntos.

Y cuando vió a Emily reírse por un comentario que le había soltado Katie a Effy, no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo (porque aquellos días, era muy fácil sonreír y reírse).

Y pensó que aunque estadísticamente fuera más que complicado que todo se hubiera desarrollado así, no cambiaría absolutamente nada de lo que tenía alrededor de aquella mesa.

Porque ella, la neurótica doctora Campbell, era jodidamente feliz.

**Fín.**

[...]

**Pues ya está. Nos vemos prontito, lo aseguro :)**

**Hasta entonces, portaos bien ;D **

**#Marv**

**PD: ya que estoy, voy a decir que si entendéis el inglés, llevo dos fics más alternativamente a este: Fun Comess Dressed In Black y Rocking. Si tenéis tiempo, podéis echarle un vistazo. También os recomiendo que sigáis 'Seeing Red', de la fantástica SpanishLily porque es tremendo. Y yo ya me iba**.


End file.
